Minecraft: Transportation (exept by someone else)
by ThinMintE
Summary: When someone was getting ready to play Minecraft Story mode, something happened pushing him into the Story. Now he must work with Jesse, Olivia, Ruben, and Axel to save the world
1. Chapter 1 again

**So hey guys, I'm not sure what happened with the last chapter, but it won't fix. So here it is again. Also, just so everyone is clear: I DID NOT start this in my own. The first 14 chapters are by Iron Pikachu, and I've adopted the story. So let's get to it!**

Chapter 1

 **3RD POV**

A 14 year old Boy in his room was using his computer and loading a certain game called Minecraft Story mode.

The boy was wearing a dark red unzipped sweater, with purple stripes, purple zippier, a green shirt with a creeper face on it, red sweatpants, and Dark Grey shoes. He had blue eyes and brown hair that went to his the middle of his ears.

"Yes the game is finally done installing" The boy muttered to himself while he waited for the loading screen to go away.

But during it something strange happened, the world around him started to turn blue and slowly melt, He was about to react but before he could he passed out.

White cubic eyes appeared and slowly went towards him then a bright flash appeared and everything went white and slowly went black.

Minecraft Story Mode

 **The Boys POV**

Darkness that's all I saw, I tried to get up but it felt like my body was on fire. I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed because of the light, and re opened them.

'Blocks, THERE ARE BLOCKS EVERYWHERE!' I thought as I looked around in complete shock then realized, 'THE WORLD IS MADE OF BLOCKS!'

I quickly got up and looked around then I saw my body, I was wearing the same clothes but they were a pixely and my limbs were made of blocks.

I stared at my self in complete shock and almost passed out, but I was able to contain myself although I still fell backwards.

When I recovered I got up and scanned my body again... Blocks I'm all blocky.

I slowly looked around again then and realized something "I'M IN MINECRAFT!" I exclaimed to myself and ran in a random direction.

After a minute I stopped, grabbed my knees and started to pant, "HHUU, HUH! HHHHHUUUUU, HUH! Ho- How did I get here?!" I said to myself.

I was about to walk in a random direction but a voice stopped me.

"I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition, but you guys have to promise bot to say anything." The voice said and it sounded like it was getting further away.

I quickly ran to where the voice was, and hid behind a tree. When I leaned out I saw a big guy wearing a green sweater with a stitched patch on the elbow, brown shorts and black shoes.

A Skinner guy wearing a white shirt with red straps, light blue trousers and Grey shoes.

A girl wearing a short sleeved T-shirt with white sleeves, hat with goggles, black trousers and black shoes, she also appeared to have pig tails with dark blue hair.

There was also a skinny pig wearing a… Enderdragon costume? It also appeared to have big rash on its back.

The big one was saying something about two part rumor. Curios to what they were talking about I leaned in closer to hear them better….. but accidentally slipped and fell.

"AH! OOF!" I shouted as I hit the ground

3RD POV

The Boy slowly got up as he saw, the four staring at him in shock.

When he got up he looked at all four of them and slowly waved at them with a nervous smile. "Uh…. Hi!"

The Big one slowly walked up to him with an angry look, "Hey! Who are you." He said while pointing at him.

He nervously took a step back and gulped, "Um… UM!…." He stuttered, 'I can't tell these guys my name, I don't even know if there real' He thought while walking back some more.

"Well come on spit out" The big one said while waving his arms.

"My names, Um…. My names…. Steven", 'Steven' said while still getting up straighter.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Steven." The white shirted one said while walking up to, Steven, "My names Jesse" Jesse said while gesturing to himself, "and this is Axel," He continued while gesturing to the big one, "And this is Olivia" he said while gesturing to the girl, "and this is my pig Ruben." Jesse finished while gesturing to the pig.

"Enderdragon costume?" Steven asked as Ruben walked up to him.

"Yeah, did you not hear about the Endercon?" Axel asked me while looking at Ruben.

"Endercon?" Steven asked again while raising an eye-brow.

"We'll take that as a no…." Olivia said while walking up to me, "What are you doing out here?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Oh you know…. Just out for a walk…." Steven said while looking around, "Hey did one of you say something about a building competition?" he asked while looking at them.

"Yeah why?" Jesse asked him while raising an eye-brow.

"What are the chances I could come with you?" Steven asked them. They all raised there eye-brows at him and looked at each other.

"Uh…. Sure, I don't see why no-" Jesse started before Axel interrupted him.

"What! But what if he's spy sent by Lukas to ruin our build!?" He asked angrily, while Steven raised an eye-brow at him.

"Who's…. Lukas?" Steven asked as they calmed down.

"That answer you question Axel" Olivia asked Axel, he just groaned in response and rolled his eyes.

"Fine he can come" Axel Started before he looked at Steven again, "You better not try to ruin our build." Steven quickly replied 'I won't' as Axel turned around and started walking again.

"Come on Axel he seems trust worthy" Jesse said while walking up to Steven "Don't worry about him he'll warm up to you eventually just give him time, Steven." He slowly nodded and followed the group as they left.

"So Axel you were saying something about a rumor?" Jesse asked while walking up to Axel.

"Huh? Oh, right, its a pretty juicy rumor, and its split into two parts each more exciting then the last" Axel said with a grin.

"Spit it out, Axel" Jesse said while glaring at Axel.

"Part one. The special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than Gabriel the Warrior him-freaking-self!" Axel said with the left side of his uni brow up.

The two seemed quite surprised by the piece of information while Steven seemed confused.

"Whoa! What's part two?!" Jesse asked in complete shock.

"Part two. According to my sources, the winner of the building competition's gonna get to meet him!" Axel said in a calm voice with a grin on his face.

Jesse seemed really excited while Olivia's jaw dropped in awe, but Steven just gave them all confused looks.

"It doesn't mean anything if we lose." Axel said with a scowl.

"Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and an honor." Jesse said with a day dreaming look.

"Totally he's awesome it'd be amazing to meet him." Olivia said with an excited voice.

"Ruben better be careful in that costume. The last time Gabriel saw a dragon, it didn't End well" Axel said while glancing at Ruben.

Olivia looked ahead and examined the area. "Soooo, does this "source" of yours make posters for a living?" Oliva asked while starring at Axel Suspiciously.

Jesse seemed surprised when he looked ahead, but Axel seemed a bit worried and said "Huh?" but Steven seemed quite confused at what he was seeing.

"Yeah. My Source, uhhh, doesn't… uh… exist. You guys are my only friends, oh and I guess you too Steven" Axel admitted.

"Guys, lets stay focused. We have a competition to wi-" Jesse started before he saw Steven walk up to one of the poster and examine it, "Steven, what are you doing?"

"Checking out these posters" Steven said pointing at the posters, "You know these posters aren't really drawing me in." Steven said looking over them, "except this one" Steven continued pointing at the Poster with a Enderdragon "It makes me feel scared but also makes me want to check it out."

Jesse looked at Steven confused before he realized something, "Wait a minute…. Wait a minute…. Steven's got the right idea, you guys. The point of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to do something to get noticed by the judges." Jesse explained to everyone.

"Okay then. So how do we do this?" Olivia asked while stepping forward.

"We don't just build something functional. We build something fun. After we finish the fireworks machine, like we planned - then we build something cool on top of it."

"You might be on to something." Olivia said, pointing at Jesse.

"If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, you build something Scary like Steven said. I say we build a creeper.." Axel said with a serous look.

"Wouldn't an enderman be better? I'm more scared of enderman then creepers." Olivia asked with a curios face.

Axel pulled a stance to seem cooler and spoke "They both have their moments. Both Pretty Scary." while Jesse started to think and Steven got confused again.

"All right. Let's build the creeper." Jesse tolled them, making Olivia frowned and Axel grin

"You're going with Axel's idea?" Olivia asked as Axel glared at her.

"What's wrong with my idea?" Axel asked with and angry voice.

"Nothing it could totally be cool." Olivia tolled Axel.

"It is cool." Axel said with a grin.

"Yeah. I think this is the first time we've decided on something before getting to the competition." Olivia said with a knowing voice and a grin "Think we've got everything we need?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jesse put on a thoughtful expression and spoke "it wouldn't hurt to a grab a little more."

"Let's get with the grabbin', then." Axel said with a determined look.

"We're so prepared. We can't lose. Cannot. Bring it in." Jesse said while putting his hand out, which Axel soon followed, then Olivia, then Ruben and finally Steven.

""Dare to prepare" on three. No "Preparing is daring" Nope, that's the same thing. Forget it. "Team" on Three. One, two, three… "Team!"" They all shouted while Axel shouted "Prepare!"

They all nodded at each other and went in separate directions the last one to leave the group was Steven.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

3RD POV

Steven can be seen trying to mine a tree but it was obvious he was in pain, after the third punch he stopped.

Steven's seen again punching dirt and slowly mining away 4 by 4 bits of dirt blocks from a mountain.

Steven could be seen trying to mine the same tree but this time he seems to be doing a better job.

Eventually he managed to break it, causing, Steven to beam in pride.

In a mine Steven was mining away at some stone making a clearing. About half way done with a wall he was mining, he saw, Jesse mining some dirt and Stone.

Eventually, Jesse noticed, Steven's presents and gave him a small wave which Steven soon returned.

Steven is in the woods again mining trees with a stone axe, after a minute he made a small clearing.

The entire crew is seen running back to each other and they put there hands together like they did before except when they separated they jumped in the air.

"We know what we're building. We've got all the stuff for it. We are so ready." Axel Exclaimed grinning.

"This year it's going to be different. I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win." Olivia added with a determined look.

Suddenly a bystander wearing some sort of cowboy hat with goggles, a red shirt with white sleeves, and some sort of symbol on his shirt, with blue trousers walked by.

"Nice pig, losers" The bystander spoke as he walked. Making Olivia, Axel, and Steven scowl at him, Reuben to make an upset sound and Jesse look down sadly.

Steven looked at the four and pulled a fake smile, "Common you guys, what does he know."

They just continued walking but Steven stopped and looked at them sadly, before he got a look of determination and caught up with them.

"Oh, great, there's Lukas and the Ocelots." Axel spoke with an upset voice, "The rivalry continues."

"Man. They've got matching leather jackets and everything." Olivia spoke sounding a bit jealous.

"So cool…" Axel added.

Just then one of the Ocelots guys noticed them and started to glare, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Order of the Losers." making the other two members turn to look to reveal a girl and a guy with a beard but the blond one just kept looking ahead of himself.

"Great, the fail squad's here, and oh look, they've got a new 'pal'" The girl spoke raising her left eyebrow.

"Lukas, get a load of these losers!" The bearded one exclaimed.

Lukas just looked over and got sad look before it was replaced with a blank look and he walked of, "Let's go, guys."

The first on to speak just grind with a 'your going to lose' face while the five scowled at him.

"Name, please?" The women behind the counter asked looking at they five as they walked over.

"Axel, and a how do you do?" Axel said looking confused on why she asked.

The women glared a bit before she calmed down, "No, your team name" She asked grinning.

"Team name?" Axel asked while the rest got worried expressions, "We are not ready for this."

The ocelots look amused at there predicament they were in.

"So much for losing anonymously" Olivia said sadly.

"We're the Dead Enders." Jesse tolled the lady with a smug look.

"Whoa. It sounds like a name for pirets" Axel said somewhat amazed.

"It's cool." Olvia said defending there team name.

"Okay, Dead Enders. You guys are in booth 5." The lady said happily.

They all moved to the opening fence, Axel went in first but got stuck due to his large size, but eventually got throw but the ocelots who were watching and laughing.

Eventually the rest walked in looking worried. But soon Steven walked ahead of them before they got far. "Hang on you four."

"What?" Axel said while glaring. Steven just walked forward and gave each of them an item.

Each item was a leather helmet but each head different colors, Axel's Helmet was green, Olvia's was red, Reuben's was pink, and Jesse's was white, But Stevens was just an ordinary brown leather helmet.

"Uh… Thanks" Axel said, not sure how to react.

"Look, you could at least appreciate, the gesture because if you don't want them I'm happy to take them back" Steven said upset with dumb struck faces.

"No, no, these are cool thanks. but where did you get them?" Jesse asked Steven who shrugged in response.

"I met some girl in the woods she offered me the helmets for my 8 pieces of iron ore" Steven said putting on his helmet and walking to their booth.

The four looked at each other and shrugged before following him.

The group were at there build waiting for the contest to start, but Axel looked over at the ocelots and saw what they were building with, causing him to gain a worried look.

"Is that a freakin' beacon. They have a freakin' beacon?! Freakin' Beacon!?" Axel exclaimed seeing Lukas pull a beacon out of there Chest.

"That's stained glass. They aren't building a beacon." Olvia started before getting an angry look, "They're building a rainbow beacon." Olvia finished with wide eyes.

"We're gonna lose." Olvia said with a sad look.

"What're you worried about? We've got this" Jesse tolled said to Olvia while turning to her.

"Who are we kidding? We've got nothing" Olvia said with a knowing face.

"We've got… mascot!" Jesse stated gesturing to Reuben who was still wearing the Ender Dragon costume.

Reuben oinked pleased but surprised looking at, Jesse.

"We should probably stop staring at them." Olvia suggest with a sad look which the others had except, Steven who was just staring blankly.

"Hahaha! Look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again." The bearded ocelot said rudely.

"Good one. Gill!" The girl laughed with him.

The group just scowled at them but Axel looked a bit sad, "We're just looking." Olvia said putting her hands on her hips.

"There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it wins and gets shown at Endercon." The one with green eyes replied glaring at them.

"You're being unpleasant." Axel said raising the left half of his uni brow.

"Maybe not all of you." The guy continued, "Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." he said pointing at Reuben how flinched back with a scared whine.

"I'm talking about you pig." The guy exclaimed grinning.

"Shut up." Jesse said glaring at him.

"What's that?" The guy asked with a blank look but squinted his eyes.

"Jesse said "Shut up." Do you need to hear it again?" Olvia replied.

The guy just had his left eyebrow raised, "I dunno. Maybe" He continued started to scowl.

"Stop wasting your time, Aiden. We've got work to do" Lukas ordered pointing at there booth.

The group grinned at them while Axel kept his eyebrow raised and started to grin.

Gill and the girl seemed saddened but Aiden Just glared, "You're lucky I'm busy."

Suddenly a girl with red hair that went to her shoulders, and a blue bandana with a pickaxe in her left hand resting on her shoulder, walked past the group grinning.

"Hey Jesse. Guys." The girl greeted everyone.

"You again" Steven said making the girl aware of him.

"Oh! Hey again kid" She said greeting him then noticing what they were all wearing, "Oh, I was wondering what you were going to do with those helmets, guess this explains why you wanted them in basic colors."

"Wait minute, Steven do you know Petra?" Jesse asked turning to Steven who shook his head.

"No not really, Shes the I got the helmets from but she wondered of when I gave her, her payment" Steven said looking form Jesse to Petra.

"Yeah… sorry about that I needed to be somewhere," Petra said grinning with raised eyebrows, "So how's the build going?" Petra asked changing the subject.

"Only time will tell but –- we're optimistic." Axel said with the middle of his uni brow raised slightly

"Petra, I forgot to thank you for that nether star." Lukas said walking up to Petra.

"Hey Lukas. Not a problem" Petra replied grinning.

"You helped these tools?" Axel asked with an upset voice but calm face.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone." Petra answered with her left eyebrow raised, "If you need anything you know where to find me" Petra finished while walking away.

"None of us know where to find you." Olvia tolled Petra who just kept walking.

"Exactly" was Petra's only response before she disappeared.

"No hard feelings guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." Lukas tolled the group, "So why don't we just forget about all this, and, y'know… make this about how cool our builds are." Lukas continued.

"May the best team win." Jesse responded with a calm voice.

"Careful what you wish for" Lukas tolled Jesse Grinning.

"We'll see about that." Jesse said with a blank voice and stare.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" The same lady from before his seen standing on some stone and wood in the center of the booths, "Welcome to the Endercon Building Competition. The winners of this years competition will have their build featured at Endercon – the winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior."

With that the entire crowd burst into excited cheers, and the group waved there arms in enthusiasm but Steven just started confused again.

"Ocelots!" The Ocelots could be heard screaming "Ocelots!" Upon exception they could be seen slapping each others hands and fist bumping each other before they bumbed there stomachs into each other and shouted "Ocelots!"

"Whoa. Handshake. We don't have a handshake." Olvia said sounding jealous.

"We'll make one up." Jesse tolled them, We'll call it the uuhhhhhh…" Jesse started thinking "The "Warrior Whip!"" Jesse said putting his hand in the middle and shook it up and down and Axel, slapped his hand and Jesse pulled pack, When Axel started to swing his hand up again Eventually they all lowered there hands.

"Aaaand just like that, I'm nervous again." Olvia said gaining a sad look.

"Don't talk like that! We can do this! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine." Jesse tolled everyone while raising his right eyebrow and hand.

"This year the Dead Enders can't lose!" Jesse said proudly while putting his hand out, Eventually the rest of the group started to grin proudly and put there hands in the same order as they did when they started ti gather there materials.

"Let's do it." Axel Exclaimed to his friends.

"Building..." The lady could be heard while Olvia raised her fist, "starts…" Axel his seen leaning forward and putting his hands out as if to grab something. "now!" The lady finished while Jesse stepped forward and petted Reuben, but Steven just crossed his arms and watched.

The group then ran to the center of the booth while Reuben went to the stand to watch.

After they were finished with the firework machine one of the members of The Ocelots started to mock worry, "Oh,, no! A firework dispenser?! I'm Soooo Scared!"

The Dead Enders just started angrily, "You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours." Jesse said calming down.

The Dead Enders then jumped from there half finished build and started to build again until and odd looking creeper was formed.

Jesse then walked on top of the creeper and checked out the other builds.

Soon the other members climbed on top of the creeper but Steven over steeped and fell of.

"Whoa! Steven you okay?!" Jesse asked, Steven who was slowly getting up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Steven answered while dusting himself of.

"You sure?" Axel asked staring hard at him to see if he had any injurers, "Because if your not we could come down there-"

"I'm fine, lets leave it there" Steven said crossing his arms, "I guess this way I can see the build better."

"Al right Steve, and now – the moment of truth." Jesse said a determined voice.

"Here goes nothing…" Olvia said with very little excitement, and pulled the lever making fireworks appear

"Aw man, that looks so cool. We'll win this for sure." Axel said with an awe voice.

"Man, you guys should see it from down here" Steven said with nothing but amazement.

"The creeper was definitely the right way to go." Olvia added looking down at the creeper.

Eventually people started to come and look at the build with impressed grins in there faces.

"Guys. People are looking at us." Jesse said nervously looking around.

"Good build man." The same guy from before yelled out.

Aiden looked around and started to get frustrated, "What? No way…. Its just a bunch of dyed wool!" Aiden screamed out before he 'accidentally' broke some stone that was holding lava, "Whoops…"

The lava started to spread and hit Reuben who squealed and panic and ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Steven shouted before running after him.

"Oh, no Reuben's on fire!" Jesse exclaimed in panic, "Reuben, no! Comeback!" Jesse then saw Steven running after, "Steve wait no!"

"It was Aiden! That punk!" Axel said angrily.

"The lava's getting closer!" Olvia tolled them as Aiden backed away from it in fear.

"Reuben and Steven are going to get lost!" Olvia said in fear, unknowing in what to do, "We've got to do something."

"But our build is about to go up in flames." Axel tolled them looking at the incoming lava.

"We've got to get Reuben and Steve!" Jesse tolled them before he jumped of the build and rolled pushing Aiden over.

Axel could be heard screaming before he landed safely, and a few seconds after Olvia landed on top of him.

"We're right behind you!" Olvia said running up to him. After a second Axel got up and clutched his head with a groan before following them.

The trio are seen in a dark clearing trying to find Reuben and Steven, "I don't see them anywhere – Reuben, Steve?!" Jesse said walking forward.

The sun's going down – we've gotta find them, fast" Olvia tolled them after inspecting the sun.

"They could've gone anywhere… and this is part of the woods is huge." Axel said raising the middle of his uni brow.

"We stand a better chance of finding them if we split up." Jesse explained with a worried face.

"If either of you get lost, just use the lights from EnderCon to make your way back to town, got it?" Olvia asked looking at Axel then Jesse.

"Got it." Axel said before running off.

Jesse run of in a direction and found himself in another clearing, "Reuben Steve?!" Jesse called out to the pair, "Where are you two? Just give me an oink or shout if you can hear me."

Jesse saw to split paths and was deciding which way to go until he saw something, "Hmm, pig tracks."

He was about to go down the path until he saw smoke from the right path and quickly went throw it.

After he went throw it he saw a tree slowly burning down, "They must have run by here."

He walked by it and saw a horde of pigs, "Reuben? Are you to there, Steve are you there?" Jesse asked trying to look throw the pigs.

Jesse tried to look at the pig tracks but they were everywhere due to all the pigs, "Stupid pigs." Jesse said in frustration.

After looking around, Jesse went down the path leading to a path leading in every direction, Jesse jumped down from the hill he was on and started to look again.

"You guys, it's getting scary out here!" Jesse Whispered/Shouted.

Jesse started walking around and birch tree and a hill to see a beat out smoking Ender dragon costume.

"Reuben Ste-?! Reuben?! Oh, no! You in there, buddy?" Jesse asked fearing the worst and running up to the costume, "oh geez. Please don't be toasted, Reuben."

Jesse lifted the costume and relieved to see it was empty, "Phew."

Jesse was still worried because he hadn't found Steven or Reuben, "Ruben, Steve!"

Jesse saw a cave and a path with a lake that had no way around it, Jesse sighed in annoyance but didn't want to take the cave so he walked throw the water getting soaked.

"Can you two hear me?" Jesse asked while walking throw the water. After he got out he tried to dry himself of and continued walking "Reuben, Steve? Is that you?" Jesse asked walking into another clearing and looking at some over grown tall grass.

The grass started to move alarming Jesse but he went on. After he got to the tall grass he saw Ruben slowly shaking in fear.

"Reuben! There you are!" Jesse exclaimed in joy and relief, making Reuben walk out of his hiding spot.

"Oh. I'm so happy to see you!" Jesse tolled Reuben with relief which made Reuben smile happily, "Hey, do you know where Steve is." Jesse asked Reuben who gave him a sad look and cheked around but something caused him to howl in fear.

Jesse looked over to see a few zombies approaching them making them both back away in fear, "Reuben, run!" Jesse tolled who followed his command and ran with Jesse.

Jesse and Ruben ran into a filed and stopped to catch there breath, "Whew, I think we're good" Jesse tolled Reuben who oinked in response, just a creeper approached them, "GAH!"

The two started to run but before the creeper could explode someone came and knocked it back.

Jesse looked to see who saved them and was shocked and relived of who it was, "Steve, there you are."

Steven looked at them, "Yeah sorry, I kinda got lo- Wait what you just call me?" Steven asked with a confused look before the creeper got up and started walking towards them.

Jesse Started to back way "Ah! Never mind that run!" Jesse said as he, and, Reuben started to run away.

"No need to tell me twice." Steven said before he ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio can be seen running throw tall grass trying to keep it from getting in there eyes.

They came across a mountain side with two blocks sticking out, Reuben and Steven evaded it but Jesse jumped and skidded over them and stopped.

Jesse started huffing from exhaustion and turned to Reuben and Steven, "I think we made it…" He muttered while putting his hand on Reuben's head… just as an arrow barley missed his head, "AH!" Jesse shouted shouted while Reuben squealed and Steven shouted, "Jesus Christ!"

They all turned to see a Skeleton aiming at them with an empty bow that it just shot and stating to pull out another one.

They all ran off right when it shot while shouting in fear.

They ran until they entered into a mountain trapping them with three zombies limping towards them.

Jesse pushed the two behind him and pulled out a wooden sword.

Jesse slowly approached it and swung at it, causing the Zombie to flash red and jump backwards, "Back! Get back!"

"Stay behind me, you two" Jesse tolled Steven and Ruben before he realized Steven was gone, "What the! Steve!" Jesse shouted before a zombie groan reminded him of what was happening, "Crap," Jesse said before he moved forward and looked at Reuben and said "I've got you."

Jesse started to walk towards the zombie and whacked it again, then hit it in the side of the head making it fall on its stomach, while it was down Jesse stabbed it in its middle temple.

Another two zombies started to approach them better Jesse paid to attention to it, he slowly started to approach one of the two zombies that was up close and whacked it again.

The other zombie was getting close to him so he backed up and whacked it as hard as he can, after about three whacks he killed on of the zombies making it explode into white dust, as soon as he had done that he hit the other zombie making it explode into white dust but also causing Jesse sword to break.

He looked at it with wide eyes as soon as it turned into dust, "Stupid wooden swords!"

The two slowly backed away with scared looks, a zombie was cutting close making Reuben what in fear and confused on what to do.

The two backed into a wall just as a spider came out of nowhere and started to walk towards them.

"I know it's bad, I'll think of something." Jesse tolled Reuben with a knowing voice.

"You're going to have to make a run for it, okay." Jesse tolled Reuben who Whined uncertainly, "I'll meet you back in town, I promise!" Jesse promised to Reuben who whined in denial, "Get outta here! NOW!" Jesse ordered Reuben making him give in and ran with along scared whine, barley missing a zombie that tried to attack him.

A Spider that was one the mountain jumped down and in front of Jesse making him huff in fear. The spider moved a bit before it jumped at Jesse, "Waaah!" Jesse shouted before it knocked him on to his back, "oof!"

Jesse tired to back away but it approached with good speed, "Ahhh!" Jesse shouted before the spider jumped on top of him, "Ugh!" Jesse shouted grabbing to of its legs, "Get off me!" Jesse ordered in annoyance.

Jesse tried to get it off as hard as he can it almost managed to bite him making him shout but after a while he was able to throw it off, only to repeat the process, but instead of him throwing it of an iron pic came and stabbed it in the back of the neck then throw it off and hit it repeated times in the chest.

Jesse looked to see Petra and Steven with a black eye, standing there with worried looks at the approaching mobs.

"Come on, you guys, let's get out of the open." Petra tolled them while her looked turned into an angry scowl and she ran with Jesse and Steven soon following, while moving, Petra stabbed a zombie in the chest and Jesse grabbed two pieces string the Spider dropped.

Jesse can be seen climbing down a ladder into a mine while Petra and Steven were walking into the mine.

"I want to show you two something." Petra said out of the blue with a blank look.

"Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel. But… how far way is this thing you wanna show me?" Jesse asked with a nervous voice.

"Careful, Jesse. You don't wanna to get a reputation as a wimp." Petra tolled Jesse with a raise eye-brow.

"This isn't a my first time in a cave, Petra." Jesse said with somewhat brave voice.

"Yeah but have either of you two seen -" Petra started, while reaching for her back pocket, "A Wither skull?" Petra finished pulling the exacted objects out.

Jesse seemed amazed with a loud, "Whoa!" But Steven just stared with a blank face although he did know about the item.

"Hey, you, whats up isn't that impressive?" Petra asked while glaring at Steven who only shrugged in response. Petra kept glaring before she put the Wither skull out further. "Fresh from the Nether."

Jesse was about to say something but Steven had relished something and started to glare, "Get rid of it" He ordered while pointing at it.

Petra stared to scowl at him and Jesse gave him a shocked look.

"What did you just say." Petra asked angrily with a look that could kill a someone, But Steven somehow managed to stand strong.

"Get rid of it! Wither skulls are used for nothing but disasters!" Steven ordered while stepping forward to grab it only to have Petra pull back.

"Sorry but no can do there's a guy at Endercon who's gonna give me a diamond for it, so back off!" Petra ordered while pushing Steven back.

Steven was about to pull a his sword out but Jesse stepped forward and quickly changed the subject, "Why didn't he just go and get the skull himself?"

"He's not the kind of guy who has time to do something like that!" Petra said putting the Skull away so Steven couldn't grab it and started to walk again.

Steven and Jesse walked forward, but Steven was still scowling at Petra.

"What kind of Guy is he, then?" Jesse asked walking beside Petra.

"The kind who understands the value of hard work." Petra said starting to glare at Steven who just returned the look.

"Hey Steven, I forgot to ask, what happened you?" Jesse asked looking at Steven with a raised eyebrow.

"While we were running I fell down a hole and bumped into Petra, who punched me in the eye" Steven said gesturing to his Black eye.

"I said, sorry." Petra said with an annoyed voice, looking at Steven, "By the way how come you didn't look that amazed like Jesse did, when I showed you the Wither skull."

Steven shrugged, "Isn't the first time I've seen one." He answered with a dull voice.

"Whoa, What?!" Jesse exclaimed walking in front of Steven with his jaw dropped while Petra stopped in her place and turned to face Steven with wide eyes.

"You've seen one before?!" Jesse asked Steven who was a bit taken back and stepped backwards.

Steven slowly nodded, "Sorta, sure is a hazel to get one" Steven tolled them with an annoyed voice, remembering all the times he died and how many items he lost in Minecraft trying to get one.

"So, you've been to the nether?" Petra asked Steven, who nodded.

"I enjoy adventure." Steven tolled them remembering all the adventure games he bought, eager to play one, now.

After a few seconds of shock they started walking again.

"Wow" Jesse said thinking about what Petra did and Steven said.

"Wow… What?" Petra asked turning to face Jesse.

"In a single day, you went to the nether, you killed a Wither skeleton, Steven you said that went to the nether and Love adventure…" Jesse started pointing at them, "I mean, I DID build a super-cool statue, but still. It's pretty sweet being you two, huh"

Steven sent him a look of… empathy? while Petra gave him a bit of a sad look, "You know… you could come with me." Petra offered him while starting to walk ahead again, "I mean, if you're too nervous, I totally get it. But I wouldn't mind a little back up." She continued with a grin.

"What's in it for me." Jesse said sounding nervous.

"Respect. Admiration. Not getting punched in the face for saying that just now." Petra answered with her eyes squinted and left eyebrow raised.

Jesse got a worried look and Steven got a scowl that said he was ready to attack and spare later.

The trio kept walking until they made it to a part of a cave that had a chest and crafting table.

"You just keep a crafting table down here?" Jesse asked seeing it.

"Comes in handy." Petra tolled him putting her hands of her sides.

Before Petra could say anything else Steven ran forward, to the crafting table pulling out some string and sticks.

(Get ready for the pattern I'm about to tell you)

He put three pieces of sting in a vertical line, and one stick in the middle left, one on the middle top, and a last one on the middle bottom, after he was done they all moved to the middle square, moved together as if they had a gravitational pull until they exploded into a small cloud of white smoke and bow appeared shaking a bit.

Steven gave a small smile and picked the bow up looking to face the two, who were giving of unreadable expressions, "What?"

After a minute Jesse spoke, "Where, you get that string?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I got lost in the woods looking for Reuben I ran into a few spiders." Steven answered putting the bow away, "Now all I need is some arrows."

"Oookkaayy" Petra said rubbing her the side of her head, "Since that wooden sword of yours got busted…" Petra started.

"You're giving me a new one?" Jesse asked Petra with is eyebrows raised in surprise before getting a small smile.

"Even better. You can make your own." Petra answered with both her eyebrow's raised, left one higher then the right, a hand on her left hip, and her right raised then dropping.

"One stick, plus two stones equals one sword." Petra said while Jesse walked towards the chest and Steven moved so he could work.

"Just grab what you need," Petra said when Jesse opened the chest, "and don't just grab what you see." Petra finished scowling at Steven who, just scowled back.

"Oh, um. Okay. Thanks" Jesse said worried at the situation between his two friends.

Petra and Steven both looked at Jesse, but if Petra kept looking at Steven, She would've have seen his eyes flash white for half a second and the back of a figure that appeared to be using the default Minecraft skin, but he disappeared as soon as he came.

"Hey, is all this stuff yours?" Jesse asked Petra looking for the requires materials.

"No we're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave this here." Petra replied statistically, "Of course it's mine."

"Just making sure." Jesse said quickly, "Oh, here we go! Jackpot." Jesse exclaimed finding the required materials and walking over to the crafting table.

He put the stick in the middle bottom square, and the two stones in a vertical line on the last two squares in the middle.

"See, isn't it better when you make it yourself?" Petra asked while raising her left hand and putting her right one on her side, before she started to walk again.

When Jesse put the sword away he followed her as did Steven.

After they got out onto a bridge they saw Endercon with the rainbow beacon.

"Check it out – Endercon's all lit up." Petra said looking at the shining Convention.

"Aw man – looks like Lukas and his ocelots won again." Jesse said glaring at the beam.

"Sorry, Jesse." Petra said turning to face him, "But you've got to admit – that beacon does look pretty sweat."

"Yeah, Yeah." Jesse said with an annoyance, "I just wanted THIS to be the year we finally beat that jerk!"

"You know, Lukas may be kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations." Petra started while Jesse glared and Steven gave a blank look, "You might wanna get to know him – just in case."

"He's good at building, that's for sure" Petra continued with a thoughtful expression. "It's always useful to have a guy like that around… no matter what you might think of him personally."

"Yeah, you might be right." Jesse admitted with his eyebrows raised.

I'm just saying, if you run into him at EnderCon – try talking to him." Petra tolled Jesse.

"I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra." Jesse said giving her a hard look.

While the two were talking Steven was looking around and for a split second his eyes flashed white and he jumped, then started to look around with a scared look, Because for that split second a horde of each type of mob were walking all over the bridge.

"How 'bout a lecture on the power of my fists? It's short. But deadly." Petra threatened with a blank stare that turned into a glare.

"C'mon – let's hurry." Jesse said ignoring the threat and walking forward.

"Remember what EnderCon was like BEFORE it was cool?" Petra asked Jesse.

"Remember what WE were like before WE were cool?" Jesse answered with another question.

"...Some of us will never be cool." Petra said, making Steven Chuckle a bit.

"Ha-ha" Jesse said, annoyed.

About half way on the bridge three creepers started to approach them making them stop and cringe.

"Creepers!" Jesse exclaimed, when Petra started to scowl, just as a creeper and two zombies started to approach them from the cave "Crap…"

"This... doesn't look good." Petra said looking at the Zombies while Jesse look at the Zombies, but Steven just kept looking back and forth between the two hordes.

Jesse looked down at the massive drop towards the water and them.

"Well – there's only one way of this bridge." Petra tolled the two, Jesse looked backup at the slowly approaching creeper trio, "Whatever we do, we do it together."

"The only way off this bridge is through them." Jesse said glaring at the creepers, Petra just turned towards the zombies pulling out an iron sword.

Jesse slowly walked towards on of the creepers and hit it, then slowly backed away again and repeated the process twice before it died, the next one coming in close.

There's too many of them!" Jesse said backing away, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Jesse shouted as the creeper exploded blowing him of the bridge.

Petra quickly jumped of the bridge with Steven soon following as the creepers exploded blowing giant holes in the bridge with the creepers that didn't explode flying in the air.

Petra was able to keep a still pose but Jesse was waving his arms in the air and Steven was slowly tilting with his arms in front of him.

When Jesse saw Petra in front of him he forced a smile trying to look brave… just as an upside down creeper appeared falling behind him.

Petra got a scared look, Steven flinched in fear, and Jesse somehow turned around and leaned backwards with his jaw dropping when he saw the creeper getting ready to explode.

Jesse punched it in the face making in go backwards and head first into a ledge that had a lot of five chickens on it.

The creeper exploded making the chickens go in every direction and feathers fall everywhere.

The trio were slowly about to git the water that had a lot of bats flying over it at the moment which made Petra have to punch one.

"AWWWW!" Petra Screamed right before she dived into the water.

Steven was just shouting gibberish when he dived into the water.

"OWWWW!" Jesse shouted in pain when he landed on top of water.

"Burns; it burns!" Jesse howled in pain while rubbing his face.

"Don't you know? You dive into the water- you don't land on top of it." Petra tolled Jesse "Pull yourself together, and the both of you follow me." Petra ordered them both, while swimming away.

Jesse and Steven just followed her without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Petra, Jesse and Steven are seen walking through an entrance that had EnderCon written with a few other people wearing hostile mob masks walking around.

After a second Jesse turned to Petra, "Just let me know if you see Reuben anywhere." He said with his eyebrows raised before they dropped and he gained a dull look.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Petra tolled Jesse.

"I hope your right" Jesse said hopefully as Steven gained an upset look.

"I just hope you aren't planning on punching him when you see him." Steven spoke looking forward, ignoring Jesse raising an eyebrow at him and Petra shake her head while groaning.

"I have a feeling that's not going anywhere anytime soon, huh?" Petra asked Steven Who gave her a look before looking forward again.

"So. When we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the walking, okay?" Petra asked looking at Jesse with a calm look, "I just don't want anything to screw this up. Or, anyone"

"Should I be nervous about this?" Jesse asked with a nervous tone.

"Given your personality, your life experience, and everything else you've done to make it to this moment? …Yes" Petra answered.

"Jesse!" A male voice shouted making the trio flinch.

"… and… Petra?" Oliva said sounding surprised.

"Hey, you all know Petra… my new super-close friend. We're super-close now." Jesse said trying to said casual but was really the exact opposite of that.

Oliva and Axel both sent him and unimpressed look with Axels left half of his uni brow up, even Steven gave Jesse a look that held clear disappointment, while Petra face palmed.

"we ran into each other while I was looking for Reuben and Steve." Jesse admitted rubbing the said of his head.

"Couldn't find Reuben either, huh?" Axel asked with his middle uni brow raised

"I'm sorry, Jesse – we looked everywhere!" Oliva apologized, "But at least you found Steve." Oliva spoke before she saw his black eye, "Whoa. What happened yo your eye."

Steven sent Petra a glare before he spoke, "I fell down a hole and Petra punched me"

The two both gave Petra a surprised look while she groaned and scowled, "I said, SORRY!" She exclaimed angrily making everyone flinch in fear

"If it makes you feel any better," Jesse spoke up, "I saw Reuben, but before I knew what was happening, we were under attack by a zombie horde! I tolled him to run – it was for his own good!" Jesse tolled them.

"What were you doing in the woods, Petra?" Axel asked raising the left half of his uni brow.

"Nothing. Just… drawn by the sound of Jesse's high-pitched screams." Petra explained raising her left hand.

"I would've been spider-bait if she hadn't found me." Jesse tolled the two with his eyebrows raised.

"I gotta admit, I'm pretty bummed that they won… again." Axel said with a sad voice turning to look at the rainbow beacon.

"I mean, there's no way we were going to let you go after Reuben and Steve yourself, but… it's okay to be a LITTLE disappointed, right?" Oliva asked Jesse.

"Or like a lot disappointed?" Axel asked leaning forward.

The saddest of the sad sacks?" Oliva suggested.

"Cheer up, guys – we'll get 'em next year!" Jesse assured them.

"I dunno, Jesse." Oliva replied not noticing Stevens eyes flash white and also gaining a hard look.

"Alright listen here!" Steven exclaimed angrily, making all of them look at him, "You would've won if that jerk-Aiden hadn't broke that stone block making lava spill everywhere, So stop thinking so lowly of yourselves."

They all gave him shocked looks but after a while Jesse recovered and looked at everyone, "Steve's right you guys, if Aiden didn't destroy that stone we would've won that's why he broke it in the first place."

The two were still quite surprised at Steven's outburst but eventually recovered and nodded, "Uh. Okay thanks you two…" Oliva thanked them with a raised eyebrow.

After a second Petra spoke up "Hey. Jesse. It's time to go see about that – thing." She tolled Jesse with a secure voice.

"Oh, right. The 'thing'" Jesse said lowering his voice trying to sound subtle and threatening.

"Subtle" Oliva spoke with a dull look and you could see Axel and Steven eying him.

"Yeah?" Jesse said sounding proud with his left eyebrow raised.

"As a punch to the face. Axel and I were gonna head into EnderCon anyway – see you in there?" Oliva tolled Jesse while grinning in excitement.

"I heard somebody saying there's free cake by the map booth…" Axel said waving his arms forward.

"I'm coming with you two." Steven said walking towards Axel and Olvia as they walked away.

"Hurry – we're supposed to meet in the alley over there." Petra tolled Jesse pointing at an alley, actually looking quite pleased that Steven was gone.

Jesse seemed quite upset that Petra was happy that Steven was gone but hid it and looked at the alley she was pointing at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olvia, Axel, and Steven where walking through EnderCon looking at various shops, at one of them Steven traded his stone pic for an eye patch to cover his black eye.

"Um. Steve, why did you get that" Axel asked with a confused look which Olvia was sharing.

"I don't really want people looking at my black eye, besides I need something to cover it, and… you know nothing flies into it making me want to rub it out, that would hurt." Steven answered them looking around trying to get used to the new depth perception.

The two slowly nodded but still had a raised eyebrow or with Axel a raised half of his uni brow.

After a minute Steven bumped into someone by accident and fell, although the one he crashed into kept his balance, "Uh! Of!"

Steven slowly got back up and dusted himself off and sighed, "Sorry about that sir I wasn't paying attentio-" Steven started.

"Well, well, its the order of the losers, and there new member again." Gill's voice came with a low chuckling of the other Ocelots in the background apart from Lukas.

"Oh, great…" Steven muttered upon seeing he bumped into Aiden.

"Well, looks like you showed up, thought you might have been to humiliated from losing the building contest to show" Aiden added while grinning meanly at the three.

They just glared angrily at him. Lukas slowly shook his head and walked off, "Come one guys, lets check out the rest of the convention."

The Ocelots looked angry, but eventually, the girl got a cocky look on her face, "Yeah I wanna see the rest of the convention, before we meet 'Gabriel the Warrior!"

With that they walked away leaving a saddened Axel and Olvia and a confused Steven.

After a minute Steven finally asked, "Who's Gabriel?"

The two looked at him shocked and so did a few people who overheard the question.

"What?!" Axel shouted while walking up to Steven, making him take a step back, "How can you not know who Gabriel the Warrior is!"

Steven flinched a bit before he answered, "I'm not really from around here" He said while looking around trying to find something to change the conversation.

"Oh, Um. Okay" Olvia said while walking forward, "You see Gabriel is a member of the Order of the Stone, The warrior of the team to be exact, who was one of the ones, who took down The Ender Dragon" Olvia answered Steven who looked surprised for a second before he looked at one of the nearby posters which had the Amulet on it.

"What's, that?" Steven asked while pointing at the poster..

Olvia and Axel looked at it and at each other then to Steven, "Well you see…" Axel started not sure how to describe it.

Olvia eyed Axel for a second before she took over, "That's an amulet, each Order of the Stone has one." She said pointing to the green bar of the Amulet, "This is for Magnus the griefer." She then pointed to the red bar, "This is for Ellegard the engineer," Then to the light blue bar, "That's Gabriel, you already know about him," and then to the gray bar, "and that's for Soren the Architect and the leader of the Order of the Stone."

Steven slowly nodded, but raised and eyebrow and walked towards the poster, "What about this one?" he asked while pointing to a dark blue square in the middle.

Axel and Olvia both looked at each other and shrugged, "I dunno actually… I think its just decoration since there's only four members."

Steven slowly nodded but eyed the poster suspiciously.

"Well, I'm gonna check out the convention, have fun" Olvia spoke walking away form the two.

Axel and Steven just looked at her retreating form before looking at each other.

"Ssooo…" Steven spoke after a few awkward seconds, "You said something about, free cake at a map booth…"

Later, Axel and Steven where next to a booth, Axel was telling Steven more about the Order of the Stone, which was really getting Steven interested in them but a voice stopped there conversation, "GUYS!"

Steven mentally groaned when he recognized the voice but Axel was confused on why Petra shouted.

When she got to the two, they both saw a large amount of anger on her face. "Have you seen a guy wearing a green shirt?" She asked angrily and groaned when they shook there heads.

"Why?" Axel asked while rising the left half of his uni brow.

"Well…" Petra started…

Earlier

Petra and Jesse enter a dark alleyway that had a wall of iron bars and a chest.

"Dark. Dark. Very dark in here." Jesse said in a scared tone as they entered the alley way.

"That's weird – he said the dark, creepy alley close to the gates, but he's not here. Maybes he's late." Petra said putting her hands on her hips and dropping them, then raised a hand to her chin.

"Are you sure THIS is the dark, creepy alley he meant?" Jesse asked Petra with wide eyes.

"Hmm. I WAS." Petra answered looking down while raising her left eyebrow, "Okay," She started while turning to face Jesse, "new plan. You stay here in case this IS the spot he meant, and I'll look around." She finished, putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess I could have heard him wrong." Petra tolled Jesse raising her left eyebrow again, "Then again, I've never gotten a meet-up spot wrong before."

"Something about this feels off to me." Jesse tolled her with a nervous face.

"ALL of my secret deals feel off." Petra tolled Jesse with an upset face, "That's why I usually keep them secret" She finished getting a calm face, "I'll be back before you know it." Petra finished walking away, "If he shows up while I'm gone, just stall for me."

Jesse gave a short nod with his left eyebrow slightly raised. After a second he looked to his right and saw a chest making him get a surprised look.

He went to get a closer look, he was about to look inside of it, until someone started to enter the alley and spoke with a deep voice, "AHEM."

"Aaaaaah!" Jesse screamed while turning around

"And just who are YOU?" the figure asked stepping out of the shadows revealing a pale man that had shadow eyes and thin but long eyebrows, wearing a green shirt with golden buttons, green tourers with a black belt that held together with a blue gem like belt buckle and black shoes.

"I'm waiting." The guy spoke expecting an answer.

"The name's Jesse." Jesse said with a deep voice and moved his eyebrows to appear determined, "What's it yo you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm supposed to meet with Petra, not whatever you're supposed to be!" The gut spoke in a somewhat rude manner with and angry face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now." The pale man demanded. "Well?"

"You're the guy who needed a Wither skull, right?" Jesse asked although he knew the answer.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" The guy whispered loudly, "Too many people know my business already." The guy tolled him angrily, "Do you have the skull?" He asked Jesse with his left brow slightly raised.

"Uh… well…" Jesse said nervously.

"You do or you don't." He questioned while pointing at Jesse, "You'd better not be toying with me!" The guy exclaimed angrily.

"Petra has it – and she'll be back any minute now!" Jesse explained to the guy.

"Well. As long as she's bringing it… is suppose it wouldn't kill me to wait a minute longer." The guy tolled Jesse putting his hand on his sides and looking up.

…

…

…

…

"Uh… well..." Jesse spoke trying to break the awkward tension.

The guy didn't say anything but let his arms drop.

…

…

…

…

"Ivor." Petra's voice came finally breaking the silence.

"Ah, here she is." Ivor said in s satisfied voice.

"Sorry I'm, late but – good things are worth waiting for" Petra tolled Ivor walking up to him, "I've got what you asked for." Petra tolled him.

"IF you have what you promised us." Jesse cut in with a forced scowl which tuned into a calm look with a raised left-brow.

"You didn't say anything about an "us" when we first met. And I don't like surprises." Ivor tolled Petra a bit angry, "If these are the sorts of people you associate with..." He began, "Perhaps we should call the whole thing off."

"My friend is fine, right, Jesse? There's no problem here." Petra spoke although she wasn't asking, "Let's not be too hasty, like Steven, okay?" She spoke in a calm tone although adapted an angry one when she said Steven, "This is just a little misunderstanding."

"Maybe we should rethink this whole thing." Jesse tolled her, "Remember what Steven said Wither skulls are used for nothing but disasters." Jesse explained a bit nervous with the look he got when he brought up two things she didn't like to hear. "Besides this guy gives me a bad feeling."

"I'll give you a bad feeling if you side with Steven and ruin this for me." Petra tolled Jesse with an upset look and angry tone.

"Proceed, then." Ivor said stepping forward not caring about who Steven was, but was a little bit nervous about how he said Wither skulls are used for nothing but disasters.

Petra didn't say anything but pulled out the black skull and showed it to Ivor, who took it and started to inspect it.

"I'll take that diamond now." Petra tolled Ivor who grinned evilly and nodded to the chest.

"Take it. You've earned it." Ivor said revealing the diamonds where about.

Petra and Jesse both turned to look at it, Petra with a hard stare and Jesse with a dull face.

They both walked to it while Ivor inspected the skull and opened it.

…

…

"Uh, this isn't a diamond…" Jesse said after seeing whats in the chest.

Petra reached into the chest and pulled out a blue dye, "No, it's lapis!" Petra shouted turning to look at Ivor who was gone, "Of all the dirty, underhanded tricks to pull."

"Let's go after him!" Jesse exclaimed with his left eyebrow up.

Petra put the lapis away and ran out of the alleyway, with Jesse soon following,

"I'm either getting that diamond, or I'm getting my skull back -" Petra tolled Jesse while running.

"Or you'll make him pay, right? Right?" Jesse asked her with an excited tone.

"Come on!"

After a second of running the two stopped and ran through another path leading to EnderCon.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Petra asked looking around too try and find Ivor.

"We lost him." Jesse tolled Petra with a defeated voice and upset face.

"Then we'll just have to find him again." Petra tolled Jesse while turning to face him, "Go!" Petra said right before she took off.

"Aaannd. That's what happened." Petra finished telling Steven and Axel.

Axel had a hard look with his middle uni brow slightly down, but Steven was staring with a blank face before he busted out laughing at her.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Petra questioned with a scowl.

After a minute Steven reigned himself and looked at Petra, "I- its just- its just you forgot the most important rule of selling and buying… always get you're payment before you give away what you selling" Steven answered making Axel chuckle a bit but quickly stopped when he saw Petra glare.

"What ever! Just keep an eye out for a bearded guy wearing a green shirt." Petra said, running off to find Ivor.

Axel and Steven both turned to face each other and shrugged before walking away.

"Hey Steven," Axel started waiting for Steven to face him, "What is it with Petra?" He asked when Steven started to scowl.

"She didn't listen to me when I said to get rid of a Wither skull." Steven answered making Axel a bit confused.

"Whats wrong with a Wither skull?" he said, hiding his surprise and disappointment that he didn't get to see it.

Steven sighed sadly and looked at Axel, "Well you see..."

(Steven had to mess with some of the story so he wouldn't raise suspicion of who he was so he changed some things, but truth in honesty this is just normal Minecraft)

Steven was working on building a shack, it had some windows and wooden walls but the corners were made of raw wood.

He was currently waiting on some sand to burn for glass, after a minute he got bored and went outside to see the town.

When he got there he saw someone wearing, the engineer goggles form TF2, Green shirt with some hard to see TNT on it, he was also wearing multicolored trousers, with purplish shoes and a spleef cap.

"Hey who the hell are you." Steven asked waving his arms to the character who looked backed and grinned evilly making Steven flinch.

Before he could say anything else, the character pulled out some soul sand and put it in a T pattern before placing three Wither skulls on top of it, and ran off. (he left the game)

Steven didn't have enough time to react before the build exploded and a Wither appeared.

Steven got up and dusted himself off before he faced the Wither with a scared look, he pulled out an iron sword that was already half broken.

He ran toward the Wither and hit it making it flinch back before it shot at him.

Steven was able to evade but one got him making him take a great deal of damage. (Half his hearts)

He slowly got up and ran away from it but the Wither started to attack randomly firing Skulls in every direction it faced and went.

After a minute a man with diamond armor and a diamond sword came out of nowhere to see what the noise was. (The Owner)

After he saw the Wither he started to scowl and ran towards it. When the Wither saw him it fired a skull at him which he avoided by jumping over it and preforming a perfect somersault.

When he was close enough he attacked one of the Wither's head making it scream in pain.

It fired at him again but he easily avoided and pulled out a potion of harming and threw three at it before he throw a potion on poison at it and each time it screeched in horrifying pain.

It tried to fire at him but each time it did he just moved aside or hopped over it, after a minute he pulled out a potion of slowness and throw it at the Wither making it move slowly.

The Owner quickly moved forward and started to randomly attack with his diamond sword.

After a minute the Wither started to be encased in a white shell while it started to heal.

The Owner started to attack as quickly as possible and throw random harmful potions at it.

After about sixteen seconds the Wither screamed in pain and exploded into a white cloud of smoke.

The Owner picked up the nether star it dropped and looked at Steven with an angry scowl assuming he built the Wither since he was the only one around (one of the rules of that server is to not build a Wither)

"And the guy banned me from the town and going anywhere near it without letting me explain what really happened." Steven said sadly looking at the ground.

Axel sent him an apologetic look but the anger of The Owner not letting him explain what happened, was clear in his eyes, "Whoa, Steve… Geez, I'm mean… Sorry." Axel apologized to Steven, who only give him a weak-happy smile.

"Don't be, its not like you had anything to do with it..." Steven tolled Axel before looking at the ground again and walking ahead.

Axel looked at him sadly before he caught up with him.

After a minute of walking they stopped and looked at a machine which was teasing chickens.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fanfic. Just a reminder: the first 14 chapters are by Iron Pikachu and I adopted the story. All I'm doing is fixing a few typos and grammatical errors. (The AN's are my doing though.) Onto review replies:**

 **DragonTamer8: Sorry I didn't say this sooner, but thank you for the support. And the reason they didn't do an Ender Dragon is that Iron Pikachu didn't write it that way (it would've been cool though.) I'm glad you're liking the story so far.**

 **FeathersOfFancy: I'm trying to fix those, but Word's spell check doesn't catch everything and also thinks that some words aren't real when they are. And I can relate to Steven as well ( stamina was not my friend in basketball, though it got better the more I practiced.) Glad you're enjoying.**

 **The Princess of Pink: I'm sorry I didn't catch that, and it is in no way offensive. Word only checks spelling, not grammar, so that's tricky sometimes.**

 **Well that wraps it up. Go get 'em tigers.**

 **-ThinMintE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

Axel and Steven were just watching the machine in silence except, every time the machine does something to a chicken Axel would laugh.

Jesse walked up to the two but both decided not to notice so they could see another chicken fall.

"Thought you could just wiggle right out of that trap didn't you? Well -" Axel started when a Chicken was dropped into a fence post area after stepping on a pressure plate, "Wiggle as much as you want – you're not goin' anywhere."

"Axel, Steven, listen up – any chance either of you two seen a creepy-looking beard-y guy anywhere?" Jesse asked the two.

"No," both simultaneously said, but Axel carried on. "But Petra told us what happened – we're both keeping an eye out for him."

Jesse put his hands on his sides and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so we got a little distracted." Axel admitted while Steven grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Axel then raised his uni brow and slightly lifted the left half, "It's just this machine presses all my buttons and Steven finds it really interesting – unnecessarily complicated, and mean to birds for no reason." Axel explained while pointing at the machine.

"It's just, when something like this calls, you gotta answer, right Steve?" Axel asked while turning to face Steven only to see he disappeared again, "HUH! What the?!"

"He disappeared again?!" Jesse questioned when he saw Steven was gone.

"Gggreeaatt… now we have too look for two guys and a pig." Axel said annoyed with his middle uni brow slightly down.

Jesse sighed in a frustrated manner, "Just quit messing around and keep an eye out for them."

"We're were looking, I swear – I've just got a short attention span, and you got too admit that the machine does looking a bit interesting… or was that an excuse to not help Petra…" Axel explained but the last statement made Jesse sigh.

"What does Steven have against Wither skulls that it made him hate Petra?" Jesse complained to himself while Axel got a bit of a sad look.

"Um Jesse you may wanna hear this." Axel Started and when Jesse agreed to listen he told the story Steven told him.

 **With Steven**

Steven was walking throw a crowd of people and managed to avoid Aiden. He wasn't planning on admitting it but he was looking for Ivor, but not for Petra, it was to get the Wither skull and dispose of it.

After a few steps he saw the back of someone wearing a green cloak and seemed to match Ivor's description, but something told him that wasn't him… in-fact something was telling him that wasn't even a man.

Steven walked up to the person and tapped on there shoulder, when he turned around it showed a woman wearing red lipstick, "Yes?"

Steven only shook his head, "Sorry, thought you were someone else, oh and by the way someone else may come by and may be a bit more rash sooo…" The girl only nodded in understanding and listened to the new information.

"Thanks for the heads up." The girl said before turning back to her conversation.

Steven continued walking until he heard Reuben's scared squeals, "Whoa! Reuben?!" He exclaimed and started running towards the source and saw a butcher getting ready to kill a pig for pork chops.

"Get cha pork chops here! Fresh off the bone!" The butcher exclaimed, he was wearing a small white hat short hair a long mustache, white apron with oil stains and a green shirt. The rest couldn't be seen due to the stall.

Steven immediately ran towards him making him jump, "Whoa! Didn't think anybody would want one so badly, hang one a sec." He said while reaching under and pulling out Reuben who squealed in panic and also pulled out a stone axe.

"Ah! No, No, No, Wait!" Steven shouted waving his arms making the Butcher stare at him with wide eyes, "That's my friends pig you can't kill him."

"Huh, Sorry but I don't plan on giving away inventory, not the most meat I've seen on a pig but he'll do." The butcher said waving the axe in-front of Reuben making him squeal in fear, "although, I might be amenable to some kind of trade, eye patch."

Steven seemed stunned he didn't have anything except a stone axe, bow, and the eye patch he was wearing, and it was very unlikely he would want one of those.

"How about these" A bystander said walking up to the butcher and pulling out some steaks.

"Oh with those I could spare a lot of time." The butcher said in a pleased voice. He quickly pushed Reuben off the table accepting the trade and taking the steaks from the bystander, "Nice doin' business with you two."

"C'mon Reuben." Steven said walking off, "Hey thanks for that." Steven tolled the bystander who smiled happily but also a bit shyly but that quickly vanished.

The bystander was wearing a buttoned flannel shirt, a plaid patter with a dark green background with black and white stripes coming through, his hair was dark and his eyes appeared to be grey, his hair wasn't too long but was messy and some hair points were bent as if constantly pushed down and was a half a block taller then Steven but was skinny and a bit scrawny

"No problem man, my names Herman, yours?" Herman asked Steven.

"Steven but my friends have been calling me Steve… sssoooo I guess just call me Steve" Steven answered him while giving him a smile… never has been good with first impressions.

Herman just smiled and put out a hand for Steven to shake, "Nice to meet you Steve."

Steven looked at him for a second before shaking his hand, "You too Herman"

"Hey Steven!" Jesse's voice was heard, they both turned towards him, and saw him running towards them, "there you are, mind telling one of us next time you plan one wondering o-" Jesse started until he saw Reuben, "REUBEN!" Jesse shouted happily making Steven and Herman jump but made Reuben jump into his arms a happily.

"I'm guessing this is the friend you were talking about." Herman said seeing Reuben nuzzling Jesse

"Yup!" Steven exclaimed somewhat proudly.

"Hm. Well, I'm gonna go and get some supplies, see ya Steve" Herman said while walking off.

"But its night." Steven said watching Herman walk off then stop and turn towards him.

"Which is why I have this." Herman said pulling out a battered out iron sword and started to walk off again.

"Right, see ya later." Steven said looking back to Jesse and Reuben, "Did you find Ivor yet?"

"No." Jesse said with a raised eyebrow, "Um. Steven who was that?"

"That was Herman, he traded some steak to save Reuben's life." Steven tolled Jesse with a grin.

"Oh really, geez I would've thanked him if I knew that." Jesse said setting Reuben down.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll see him again." Steven said turning around and continued walking to look for Ivor.

Jesse and Reuben soon followed him not realizing a pair of white cubic eyes were watching them which disappeared within the blink of an eye.

 **Hey guys! Another week, another chapter. I don't really have anything to say, so let's get into review replies:**

 **Freddyjumpi: I agree is is sad, but a reader also needs to be understanding in that life can take unexpected turns and can disrupt what we want to do. Unfortunately this was the case, but he was kind enough to let me carry on the story as well as post the fourteen chapters that he wrote as well.**

 **FeathersOfFancy: Yes you are a dork.**

 **Well that's it. Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jesse, Reuben and Steven were walking through the crowd of people before Reuben looked somewhere and oinked at seeing Oliva's back.

Both Jesse and Steven looked to see Oliva's back and Ivor walking away but didn't take notice too him and walked up to Oliva.

When they got to her Jesse tapped on her shoulder making her turn around, and face them.

"Remember that thing I had to go do with Petra?" Jesse asked tilting his right eyebrow before making it it straight and raising the left one, "Long story short, we met up with this guy, he cheated me and Petra on a deal, and now we're trying to track him down. You in?"

"Oh, I'm in, all right." Oliva tolled Jesse right before Petra and Axel ran up to them.

"Any sign of him" Petra asked them noticing Steven glare a bit at her, which made her send him an apologetic look, because Axel tolled her about what happened to him.

She understood now. Steven wasn't being a pest in the cave, he was just scared of what would happen if the Wither skull ended up in the wrong hands.

"I thought I saw him earlier, but it was just a false alarm. although the person seemed pretty understanding about it" Jesse said, ignoring Steven say 'You're welcome' and looked at the entrance to the Hall his eyes snapping open in surprise, "Wait! There he is!" Jesse exclaimed seeing Ivor run up the steps to the Hall.

He stopped a bit and looked back worried at being spotted before he grinned evilly knowing they wouldn't get past the gate in time to stop him.

"Looks like he's heading towards the Hall." Jesse tolled them before Steven spoke up.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious…" Steven sarcastically said to Jesse with a dull look but they all just ignored him.

"We're going to have to get past that usher to follow him." Petra said to everyone while turning to face Jesse.

"Let's go!" Jesse exclaimed to everyone before running towards the usher.

After they got the usher he put his hands on his sides, "So, yeah, hey." Jesse said nervously.

"What would it take to get us inside tonight?" Petra asked the usher with her left eyebrow raised

"Uh… tickets… hehehe…" The usher tolled them before laughing at them.

"Get out of our way! We need to get inside!" Jesse ordered while glaring at the usher with an annoyed look.

"And I need you to show your tickets, or else I gotta stop you right here."

Before anything else happened Steven walked up to the usher and moved up close to him, "All right listen here if you don't let us throw, right now, I will murder you the next you blink!" He whispered loudly in his face while his eye turned white halfway during his sentence and turned back at the end.

When the usher saw his only visible eye turn white he immediately started to panic, when Steven finished his sentence he pushed him away, then ran off while shouting in fear.

The entire group where staring at his retreating form with wide eyes, "Jeez, didn't think it was that scary." Steven said raising his right eyebrow.

Before anyone could say anything Lukas came out holding a slime ball, "Whoa. What happened to him?" He asked walking up to him.

They just shrugged while Axel sighed in annoyance at Lukas being there.

"Hey, Lukas…" Petra started looking at him, "We're planning on going in there and get my skull back from the someone who scammed me out of a diamond, and we could use all the help we could get."

Lukas grinned "Oh, okay. Yeah lets go." He said while walking up to them when they ran into the Hall ignoring Axel mumble in annoyance.

While they all ran into the Hall the usher came back and looked to see if Steven was gone but started to scowl, when he saw them all run into the Hall.

Before he could do anything Steven stopped and turned around making the usher flinch and hide.

While everyone ran into the Hall, Steven looked around trying to find what made him feel strange, after a second he shrugged and turned around to catch up with the others.

Steven stopped for a second when he saw a bunch of feathers on the ground, he frowned in confusion but picked them up and ran to get, to his friends.

While Steven ran in, the back of someone using the default Minecraft skin was seen watching him before he disappeared in a flash, muttering, "I wonder if this was really a good idea…"

When they all entered the Hall they saw a stage with some people in front of it, talking.

"Where'd he go?" Petra asked them putting her hands on hips and raising her left eyebrow.

"There!" Jesse practically shouted pointing at a door that was slightly open and swinging, "Through that door!" He continued while running to it.

Lukas stopped only a few blocks away from the door and looked at all of them, "What do we do once we catch him?" Lukas asked them, making them all turn to him a thoughtful expression, "there are a million way to play this."

"I wouldn't mind a little payback." Jesse tolled him with a blank look.

"He deserves it for crossing Petra." Lukas agreed looking at Petra.

"Ready?" Jesse asked Petra while getting ready to enter the basement.

"Ready." Petra confirmed for him.

All of them quickly walked in but Steven stopped short, not sure why but he felt something strange from the basement… something that shouldn't be there… something… cold…

Steven actually shivered when he continued walking, and the further he went, the stranger the feeling got, and colder it felt.

 **Unknown place, unknown time**

A bold bearded man wearing dark shoes, a brown shirt, and Grey pants walked up to someone that was using the default Minecraft skin but with white glowing eyes, and the bearded one looked anything but happy or calm.

"What do you think you're doing!?" The bearded guy shouted at him in complete rage and anger, "How could you just pull someone from there world and push them in this one?!"

The white eyed one smirked and walked forward, "I will admit, I am second guessing my decision on doing that… but isn't this fun, he changing the events completely!" He chirped happily to him,

The bearded one frowned in anger, "How in Minecraftia is that FUN?!" He shouted in pure rage, "The events that could come and could change from him being here are unpredictable, he's already changed the outcome of how they got in the Hall!"

The white eyed one smirked happily, "Which is why I dropped some feathers for him which he took. Problem solved!" He exclaimed happily to the bearded one.

The bearded one, scowled a bit but soon sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I don't have time to send him back right now, especially now that I can't… Brother keep an eye in him and be sure he doesn't change the outcome of anything, and if he does, FIX IT!" He ordered his brother which made him smirk.

"Very well then, brother, I'll be sure to fix anything he breaks." The white eyed one replied, vanishing in a blink of an eye, without a word.

The bearded one sighed angrily, "Why must he do these things and push my buttons like that?!"

He walked away from the room, entered a throne room and sat down closing his eyes to examine Steven again, before he saw what made the usher freak out making his eyes snap open in anger and shock again.

"Brother, what idiotic stunt have you pulled this time?!"

 **Minecraft story mode**

Jesse peeked around a corner with everyone else soon doing the same.

"See anything?" Jesse asked everyone.

Petra shook her head with a blank face, "He must of gone out another way." Petra tolled him looking around.

They all looked to see a library full of different colored potions.

"What is all this?" Oliva asked walking forward.

"Oh, like we'll know." Steven said sarcastically while clutching his head.

Oliva was about snap at him but got confused at his current action, "Uh, Steve are you okay?" She asked walking over to Steven.

Steven eyes squinted a bit when he removed his hand but he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little… light… headed…" He tolled her while walking forward before murmuring, "Now, where's that skull…"

"Actually Steven…" Jesse started not hearing him mutter, "this looks like it used to be the basement. Weird place to have a hideout…" Jesse said looking at the one of the bookshelf's.

"I bet you anything I'll find my Wither skill here." Petra tolled Jesse and Steven to see if that would make him feel better, which it did, but he was still dizzy and cold.

"And if we find anything else cool to steal along the way, so be it, right?" Axel suggested walking through a path of bookshelf's, looking around before stopping to look at some Glowstone and start grinning with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Axel – that's not what we're here to do." Petra tolled Axel walking up to him.

"I did say we wanted payback…" Jesse said thinking about taking a few things.

"Payback…" Steven said making everyone look at him, while he looked through a chest, "Not, steal-back." Steven finished closing the chest and looking at Jesse.

"Steven's right…" Petra said surprising Steven, "That's just get the skull and get out of here, besides, I don't want to stoop to his level." She finished scowling.

"But isn't that the best way to get back at him?" Axel asked making Steven sigh in annoyance and walk forward.

Jesse was about to say something but a bottle falling and something making a thud sound stopped him. He turned to see Steven kneeling on the floor, a hand on his head that was slowly shaking in dizziness and the other grabbing a bookshelf that used to have a potion on it.

"Whoa! Steven, you okay?!" Jesse exclaimed running up to him with the others.

Steven didn't say anything but looked very dizzy. After a minute Petra helped him up and let him put most of his wight on her, despite his dizziness, Steven looked grateful, "Thank you…"

Petra slowly nodded and continued walking pulling Steven along.

Reuben walked up and oinked at Steven making his only visible eye widen. Because when they heard Reuben oink, he heard Reuben say, 'Stay safe.'

After a minute Axel spoke up, "Jeez… what up with Steven?" He asked looking at the four, making them shrug, or oink in confusion.

After walking past a wall of bookshelf, Jesse saw Steven looking twice as dizzy than before and leaning on a bookshelf, while Petra looked through a double chest.

"Oh, hello." Petra said reaching into the chest and pulling out a golden sword.

After a few test swipes Petra got a bored look, "Too heavy. And too soft." She tolled Jesse and Steven.

"But super flashy." Jesse said looking at the sword.

"Yeah; I don't think this guy does much fighting…" Petra said in deep thought, "Hey, you still have that one stone sword, right?"

"Yup" Jesse said proudly.

"Okay, what about you Steven?" Petra asked looking at Steven.

"I dropped it when we were ambushed on the bridge, I didn't have enough time to get it back…" Steven answered while clutching his head. 'Dammit… thinking hurts…'

Petra just handed over the golden sword to him, which he took despite the heaviness and weakness of it.

"You're giving it to him? But I thought it was too soft, too heavy." Jesse tolled her confused.

"Yup, guess now you both owe me." Petra tolled them before looking back into the chest.

None of the noticed a pair of white eyes watching them that leaned forward a bit to get a better look at Steven's state, before they leaned back and disappeared before you could even blink

Jesse continued to walk forward and saw Axel looking at some stuff in a small room that had a glowing potion on a quartz block.

"Find anything?" Jesse asked walking up to Axel.

"I wanna steal that. And that. I just wanna touch that." Axel said pointing at some potions that were on trap doors above, and then to a red mushroom.

Jesse slowly walked up to the purple glowing potion and examined it, "Oooooh, take a look at this!" Jesse said in amazement.

"You're not gonna believe me, but I swear I had a dream about this." Axel tolled Jesse walking up to the potion, "Okay potion – I know this is a big step, but…" Axel said to the potion as if it could talk, "I would be honored if you'd come home with me." He continued while reaching out to grab it.

"It's yours, if you want it that bad." Jesse said knowing he wouldn't be able to talk Axel out of it.

"I've never wanted anything bad-er." Axel replied before grabbing the potion and putting it in his pocket.

"There's no way he won't notice his fancy potion is missing." Jesse admitted looking at where the potion once was.

"A good thief always covers his tracks." Axel said with his hands on his sides, turning to see another purple potion although this one wasn't glowing.

Axel took the potion and placed it in the old potions place, "Fixed it!" Axel said to Jesse before turning and walking off.

"Oh, yeah, the perfect crime." Jesse sarcastically spoke, while raising his eyebrows left one higher than the other, with his left hand on his side, and hen he finished his eyebrows dropped and he lowered his hand.

Jesse than saw the potion Axel removed used to be hiding a lever, before he walked up to it and pulled it making the wall of bookshelf's that Oliva was looking through lower.

When the wall lowered it showed a T-pattern of soul sand and a command block where the middle top of soul sand should have been.

Axel and Jesse gasped, in horror making Oliva look at them weirdly.

Before she could question they heard a horrified gasp, and turned to see Steven, who looked much better, standing with Petra, looking at the pattern with a stunned look.

Axel, Jesse and Petra eyed him with sympathy, but Oliva, Lukas and Reuben, who just showed up, looked on confused.

"What's wrong?" Lukas asked walking forward.

They all looked at each other and Axel was about to tell, Steven's story before he spoke up.

"W-whats in that chest?" Steven asked scared not really wanting to know the answer.

Jesse answered by opening the chest but immediately wished he hadn't, because the chest contained three Wither skulls.

The rest walked up to see what was in the chest and saw what confirmed there fears.

Petra immediately felt guilt swell inside of her. Steven was right. The Wither skull was going to be used as a key to unlock a disaster.

"Hey wait, what's that block in the middle?" Oliva asked ignoring the skulls and looking at the one block that stood out.

Before anyone could respond, Steven spoke, "Command block…" Everyone turned to face him to see he had his hand on it, "Most powerful block ever."

before they could ask him how he knew that they heard someone coming.

"Uh, guys." Lukas said worried.

"Scatter!" Petra whispered loudly.

Reuben re-flipped the lever making the wall close as everyone went to hide which he soon did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey everyone so I realized I made a mistake. Iron Pikachu wrote the first 20 chapters, not fourteen. Just so we're all clear. Now on with the story!**

Ivor walked into the library while everyone hid.

"Don't you recognize me?"" Ivor exclaimed to himself, "Or… wait "surprised to see me?" No, that's not good… "Thought you were rid of me, didn't you?"" He said walking past a bookshelf pillar Petra was hiding behind, "That's better." He finished walking past a chest Lukas was inside of.

Ivor walked past a small space of bookshelf's Jesse and Steven were hiding in, and past Axel who was hiding in a dark corner, and Reuben who was sitting on a trapdoor that was holding a potion.

Ivor stopped for a second and turned to where Reuben was hiding only to see he was gone.

Ivor turned and walked forward again unaware that Reuben was hiding behind, the quartz block.

Jesse and Steven looked out to watch Ivor begin to search through a chest, Oliva tried to do the same but ended up pushing a potion out of its place making it fall getting Ivor's attention.

Ivor got up and turned around quickly, "What was that?" He asked himself scanning the room, "Who's there?" He called out with an angry glare.

Ivor ran to Oliva's hiding place only to see she ran off and hid behind another area behind more bookshelf's.

Jesse quickly came out, ignoring Steven quietly telling him to stay put, and glared at Ivor.

"Hey, you!" Jesse shouted to Ivor making him turn to face him.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded before he realized something, "What did you see?!"

"Leave him alone!" Petra ordered Ivor coming out of her hiding spot and walking up to them.

"Yeah! Back off, pal." Axel said running up to them.

Steven didn't say anything but ran out and standing behind and beside Jesse's

"You two?!" Ivor exclaimed recognizing, Jesse and Petra, "Did you follow me here?" Ivor asked making Steven speak.

"No, we stumbled upon by accident, of course we followed you." Steven said sarcastically which was once again ignored.

"You thought you could just screw us over and get away with, didn't you?" Petra asked as Lukas walked up to the group.

"We're here to prove you wrong." Jesse tolled him while scowling.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ivor asked actually a bit nervous but hide it, "I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned."

"We know what you're doing down here." Jesse said walking up to him as Reuben arrived and stood next to Steven, "Soul sand and three Wither skulls? You're building a Wither!" Jesse exclaimed, actually surprising Ivor for a second.

"Smarter than you look" Ivor tolled him with a calm voice.

"Oi!" Steven exclaimed, not pleased with the insult that was sent a Jesse.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that! Now shut your mouth - or else." Axel finished for Steven walking up to Ivor crossing his arms.

"Enough! You've wasted too much of my time already." Ivor tolled them before running away.

Everyone just followed him all the way to a small room that had a T-shaped pattern made of iron blocks.

"Where'd he go?" Petra asked looking around not aware that Ivor was walking up behind the iron blocks and raising a pumpkin until he spoke.

"If you won't leave of your own volition, I'll happily remove you myself!" Ivor exclaimed putting the pumpkin of the pattern, while the group scowled until they realized what he was doing and flinched back in shock.

The pumpkin and iron blocks slowly shook until they exploded and an Iron golem stood in its place pulling its feet of the ground.

"Show our friends the door, will you?" Ivor tolled the Golem.

The Golem obeyed and attacked the group by swinging its arm, forcing them to duck as the Golem ran past them. The Golem turned around and faced Jesse.

It was about to strike again, until Steven ran forward and punched it right in the chest making it flinch a bit.

There was a moment on silence until Steven cursed, and started to shake his hand like crazy trying to get rid of the pain in it, "FUCK! Why did I… DO THAT?!" He practically shouted before grabbing his wrist and breathed throw his teeth in pain.

When the pain finally started to numb he expected the Golem to attack him but all it did was look at him and try to attack Jesse again.

"What the…" Steven said confused.

When the Golem tried swing Jesse ducked and Axel jumped back.

Petra ran forward shirking a bit, while the Golem got ready to attack Jesse again making him evade while grabbing Reuben with Axel and Steven a few feet behind him.

Everyone got out and ran back into the hall which was now crowded with people.

"Oh man, this is so exciting." A woman on the stage said the audience, "Isn't it?" She asked not giving them a chance to answer, "And now! For the first time ever here at Endercon! We are very proud to present -" She started as the crowd started cheering in excitement.

"The one! The only!" The man next to her exclaimed, as the lights went out and the curtain behind them opened up, and they walked of in opposite directions.

"Gabriel!" They both exclaimed as a spotlight turned on revealing a man wearing, black armor, with diamond stripes, and his skin was colored brown, once he turned around you could see he had a beard with a mustache.

A few people shouted out to him in excitement.

"Please, please" Gabriel said while grinning, with bot his arms up then dropped them, "Thank you."

"Are. You. With me?" Gabriel asked while pointing at everyone.

Everyone cheered while fist bumping the air above them.

"Everybody okay?" Jesse asked everyone but getting no answer.

Oliva looked around searching for something, "Um… guys?" She started seeing something was missing, "Where's Lukas?"

"I thought he was right behind me." Jesse said looking behind him.

"Well, if he's not here, the only place he could be is -" Axel tolled everyone making them look at the basement door worriedly.

"He's still down there." Jesse said in fear.

"Ivor's got an iron golem and all the ingredients to build a Wither down there. If he were to unleash it in this crowd of people…" Petra said worriedly looking at all the people, "We have to act fast."

"It just so happens that the greatest warrior of all time is in the building" She said pointing at Gabriel, "We should ask Gabriel for help."

"I don't know, Oliva." Steven said stepping up, "A voice is telling me he won't be able to help. And that voice hasn't led me wrong yet and when I ignore it something bad happens."

"No, Steven, Oliva's right we need should ask Gabriel for help." Jesse said stepping up.

"Bu-" Steven started but was cut off.

"Jesse's right Steven we need Gabriel's help. And if a voice is telling you he can't help then it's clearly wrong." Axel tolled Steven, glaring, hurting him a bit.

"All right, you guys get Gabriel and I'll go and get Lukas by myself." Jesse said looking at them.

"By yourself? Are you sure Jesse?" Petra asked him unsure of what could happen.

"Yeah." Jesse answered without hesitation, "The rest of you, go get Gabriel." Jesse tolled everyone.

"We're on it, Jesse." Oliva said.

"We'll figure a way to warn Gabriel and then we'll meet you back here." Petra tolled Jesse.

"Let's crash this party." Axel said said in excitement.

"Jesse wait, small word of advice." Steven said looking at Jesse and waited to make sure he was listening, "A noise can be just a good a distraction as it to getting caught and always be sure to make the best of what you have, not what you think will be best to use."

"Um. Okay." Jesse said confused.

"Be careful." Petra tolled Jesse just before he ran back to the basement.

"Here goes nothing." Jesse said before, He and Reuben walked in.

Jesse and Reuben sneaked into the basement trying not to alert the Golem of their presents.

When they walked into the library they were almost caught by the Golem.

When the Golem left the two slowly walked past its back.

"Lukas?" Jesse whispered loudly almost alerting the Golem of were they both where.

"Can you hear me… even though I'm whispering?" Jesse ask while whispering loudly, when he walked past a double chest, that was a few blocks away, that Lukas was hiding in.

"Jesse? Is that you whispering super loudly?" Lukas asked whispering just as loudly.

"Lukas!" Jesse exclaimed seeing him, "Over here!" He continued while gesturing for him to come over.

Before Lukas could he saw something that made him close the chest.

Jesse looked confused before he looked behind himself and saw the Golem right behind him.

The Golem tried to swipe at him, but Jesse ducked and walked backwards.

Lukas opened the chest and watched the scene, "Hey!" He shouted getting the Golem's attention but missed him because he closed the chest before it saw him.

While the Golem was distracted Jesse and Reuben hid behind some bookshelf's. The Golem turned to where Jesse was standing and tried to find where he went, before turning around and walking off.

"You okay?" Jesse asked Lukas.

"Eh, I've been worse." Lukas said peeking out from the chest, "Well, I can't say this the BEST spot I've ever been in."

"Just… run." Jesse tolled him, making Lukas a bit upset.

"Run where?" Lukas asked while glaring, "You don't thing I tried that already?" He asked while looking at the Golem that was walking back and through from the chest.

The Golem went to the chest to investigate it, and soon decided to leave it.

Jesse tried to find a way to help Lukas, until he saw a potion next him and a few of Steven's word rung in his head.

Jesse quickly grabbed the potion and ducked again, and the next opportunity threw it at the Golem's head, stunning it.

"Now Lukas! Run!" Jesse exclaimed running out and waited till he came out, which gave the Golem a chance to corner him.

The Golem tired to punch him, making Jesse once again jump away. The Golem tried to swing again but Reuben caught his attention by oinking angrily.

"Nice one, Reuben!" Jesse congratulated Reuben earning a happy oink.

"Okay Jesse, come on! Let's go!" Lukas said seeing Jesse and Reuben running up to him.

"Thanks for coming back for me. I didn't know if anybody was going to." Lukas thanked him while running.

"No man left behind. That's my motto." Jesse replied while running up the stairs.

"Guess I owe you one." Lukas said at the door

"Where are the others?" Lukas asked when both him and Jesse walked through the door.

"Dude, I dunno how I can be any clearer!" Axel's voice was heard. The two walked to the Hall and saw Everyone trying to tell Gabriel about what happened, "Weird guy! Doing weird stuff! Freaky with a side of strange! Why won't you listen to me?" Axel asked with his left uni brow up, "What do you me to do? Tell you charades-style?"

"I promise you, that's the last thing I want you to do." Gabriel answered him but Axel did it anyways.

"Four words; six syllables; sound like… "Schmonster in the schmasement."" Axel said making Gabriel face palm in annoyance.

"Next." Gabriel said getting fed up.

"Wait, just -" Oliva started.

"I have a question for you." A voice said in the crowed.

"Excuse me, sir – you'll have to wait your turn." Gabriel tolled him as everyone turned to him.

"Just tell me first; do you really believe anyone can be great?" The voice asked him with an undertone of anger and judgment.

"With enough hard work – yes." Gabriel answered.

"Was that where I went wrong? I simply didn't WORK hard enough?" The voice spoke while the owner came out of the crowd revealing Ivor.

"Ivor?" Gabriel asked in genuine shock, "Is that really you?"

"How do YOU know who he is?" Jesse asked him while raising his left eyebrow.

"I don't know if I EVER really knew him." Gabriel answered, "But what I did know… I didn't like." Gabriel said angrily.

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Ivor shot back at him.

"Why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?" Ivor asked Gabriel with disgust.

"I see time has made you bitter" Gabriel tolled him.

"And it's made YOU an even bigger fool." Ivor said, right in his face, before wrapping an arm around him and looking at the people, "Now, these people were promised greatness – and I'm ready to deliver." Ivor said before walking to the back of the stage, "I'm sorry this is how they had to learn the truth…"

"Gabriel, you have to stop him!" Jesse exclaimed, knowing what was about to happen.

Ivor flicked a lever making a T-shaped soul sand pattern with a command block in the top middle and two Wither skulls on the top left and right come out, "But nothing built can last forever, Gabriel."

"Ivor, no!" Gabriel exclaimed seeing what he was about to do. Ivor glared again before placing the last Wither skull on the top middle finishing the Wither's construction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Both Ivor and Gabriel were blown off the stage as the Wither was created.

The Wither slowly and shakily ascended with its eyes closed and its ribs wrapped around the command block, holding it.

People slowly backed away, intimated by it, while Ivor stared angrily and got up.

"Creature – attack!" Ivor commanded it, causing Steven to shake his head, somehow knowing, even if it does, it soon won't listen to him.

The Wither screamed loudly and opened its eyes revealing its white iris. It slowly flew around the place looking at all of them scream in terror and ran away.

Jesse looked at his friends scared form's and turned to back the Wither with his own scared look.

The Wither fired at Jesse making him freeze in fear only to have Steven jump in and push them both away from the fired skulls after math.

The two slowly got up, but said nothing and glared at the Wither, before gaining worried looks when they saw how big the explosion was and started to back away with Reuben.

The Wither fired again causing Jesse to evade, by side stepping, this time, while Steven ran around him and towards their friends.

Somehow the Wither began to tare blocks from the ground and encase its self in a new shell of armor. It screamed than started to tear single blocks from the walls and anything that it could get in its pull.

"Everyone stay calm! This foul beast is no match for me!" Gabriel shouted pulling out a diamond sword.

"Creature – attack!" Ivor commanded pointing to Gabriel.

The Wither cried out before charging at Gabriel.

"Hyahh!" Gabriel shouted jumping at The Wither, only to get knocked back while swinging at the command block.

"What have you done?" Gabriel asked Ivor in horror looking at the Creature that was slowly getting bigger.

"Gabriel!" Jesse exclaimed running up to him.

Gabriel quickly got up and swung his arm at Jesse, "No! Stay away! It's after me, not you!" Gabriel warned him not willing to pull anyone innocent into this.

Steven frowned and narrowed his eyes. Something was telling him the Wither wasn't after Gabriel, but at the same time something was saying it was, but not for him exactly…

The Wither tried to swing slam into Gabriel making both him and Jesse duck to avoided it.

Gabriel slowly got up and leaned forward, as the Wither began to pull more than single blocks from the walls and floors.

As soon as a chunk of blocks he ducked to avoid was past he looked at the Wither that was slowly building its self a new form.

It fired at the roof breaking a whole area of blocks and absorbed the fallen pieces into its self.

"Look at him! The mighty Gabriel!" Ivor shouted walking forward and pointing at the scared Gabriel who was at the moment cowering, ignoring the upset looks from the group, "Looks like the true greatness is out of his reach!" Ivor exclaimed, pleased he exposed Gabriel's, apparently, true colors.

Gabriel did nothing but make make his eyes look away, ashamed and worried.

"He may not be able to defeat this creature – but I can!" Ivor exclaimed before getting into a stance ignoring the blocks being torn apart around him, "Creature – retreat!" Ivor commanded the Wither.

However this time The Wither didn't listen and kept tearing blocks from everywhere slowly getting bigger and giving its middle head a new face, that had a single purple glowing eye giant jaws with massive gaps between it teeth, turning its self into an even worse monster than before.

The Wither slowly turned to face him doing nothing, "Ahem." Ivor started thinking it didn't hear him, "Creature – retreat!" Ivor commanded again only for it to slowly float towards him, "Retreat, I said! Retreat!" Ivor shouted in annoyance and a bit of fear.

"So much for obedience…" Steven said taking a step away.

"Steven's right! He's lost control of it!" Jesse shouted pointing at the Wither.

"No need to be alarmed, my friends." Ivor assured them, but was worried him self, ignoring the group look at each other in fear, "I have an elixir that will destroy this creature." Ivor exclaimed pulling out the potion, that looked like the one Axel switched with the potion he took earlier.

"That potion – is that…?" Jesse said recognizing the potion, in worry.

Ivor got ready to throw what he thought was the elixir, while Jesse and Axel looked in fear knowing what was about to happen, "Uh-oh…" Axel muttered.

Ivor took a step forward and throw the potion doing nothing.

"What?" Ivor asked in shock, "Impossible! It should have worked – I took such care!" Ivor shouted knowing well that should of worked while backing away.

"The potion – Axel! You've got to throw the real potion!" Olivia said, upset that Axel's greed may be the death of them all.

"But – finders, keepers!" Axel tolled Olivia shrugging, not wanting to toss the potion.

Ivor over heard them and knew instantly why that potion didn't work, "You thieves! You're ruining everything!" Ivor shouted while gesturing to them.

"Axel, come on!" Olivia tolled him, finally making Axel give in and sadly pull out the elixir.

Jesse quickly snatched it from him and ran towards the Wither.

"Jesse - throw it!" Olivia ordered him.

Right when Jesse threw the elixir the Wither put blocks around the command block refusing to let it be destroyed.

"It's protecting itself!" Ivor shouted in horror, "Without the command block exposed… the potion is useless!" he continued watching the Wither float around and tear, then absorb blocks from everywhere, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Ivor exclaimed angrily before running away in fear.

"Ivor! You coward, come back here!" Gabriel shouted at Ivor's retreating form right before the newly designed head Wither head started to pull him in a tractor beam from its eye making Gabriel shout in fear.

Before he got to close Olivia ran out and grabbed his foot trying to pull him out of the tractor beam, "Jesse, help me!"

Jesse ran forward and grabbed Gabriel's other foot and started to pull, until he was out of the Wither's tractor beam.

Gabriel landed on his back and got up with Help from Jesse, "Thank you." Gabriel said to them, "Ivor was right about one thing – I can't defeat that thing. Not on my own." Gabriel tolled them, looking at the Wither that just grow tentacles made from blocks and was slowly but visibly getting larger.

"Everyone's running away…" Gabriel said looking at the remaining people that were either hiding or running, "Except for you." He continued looking at the group that had both separately, determined and scared faces.

"Will you help me?" Gabriel asked them, "I must get to the temple – but what needs to happen next, I can't do alone."

"Of course!" Jesse exclaimed with a determined look.

Gabriel slowly nodded and started to run off, "Follow me!" He tolled them while running with everyone right behind him and the Wither watching them run.

A few chickens that somehow managed to escape a chicken machine were pecking at the ground until they saw the crowds of people that were screaming and running.

"Out of my way, chickens!" Jesse exclaimed trying to get pass a crowed of chickens that were covering the bridge.

Before anything else happened the glass dome on top of the Hall broke and a massive Wither storm's tentacles broke out straight after followed by the body, that was still absorbing blocks and soon sprouted three monstrous heads that each had a tractor beam coming out the eye piece.

Reuben, who looked back, eyes widened at the sight before he ran off.

Jesse stared in awe at it before he scowled and ran forward.

The Wither Storm then started using its tractor beams to, not only absorb blocks, but to also eat anybody who got caught in it.

Jesse tried to run but caught in a tractor beam catching him and a chunk of the bridge.

"Oof!" Jesse shouted while being pulled into the beam, "Wait!" Jesse shouted trying to grab onto something hoping somebody would hear him, "Hey! I'm up here!" Jesse tried again while grabbing the bridge that was slowly being torn apart, "Somebody, help me!" Jesse shouted again desperately hoping for someone to hear him, "Guys!"

Jesse was trying not to get pulled into the beam but his attention was caught to a chicken that was in the same beam before it got out of its range and landed safely one the floor.

Seeing that Jesse put on a determined look and started to crawl along the chunk of the bridge trying to escape the beam.

When he did he ended up falling all the away down the stairs that led to the bridge and landed on his stomach.

He quickly got up and looked at all the people that were being taken by the Wither Storm.

Jesse quickly ran forward and jumped over a crowed of chickens that were blocking the path.

After a few seconds of running he saw lukas standing in a crowd of fleeing people and stopped as quickly as he could, "Lukas!"

"Holy crap!" Lukas exclaimed running over and looking at the Wither Storm, "Oh man, if I was still in that basement I-" he stated thinking of what could have happened if the Wither Storm was created and he was still in the basement, "Thanks for coming back for me, Jesse. I wouldn't be here without you."

"Jesse!" Petra shouted from a booth with Olivia, Reuben, Axel, and Steven.

Jesse and Lukas ran forward and hid in the booth before the Wither Storm's tractor beam went right over them and started to tear the booth apart making them run away.

"Wait – wait! We have to stay together!" Jesse shouted while Steven stopped and his only seen eye widened in fear making Jesse raise an eyebrow at him.

"Jesse! Help me!" Petra shouted making Jesse turn to see Petra was caught in a tractor beam.

Jesse quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hand, pulled and grabbed onto a 2 block high orange fence post.

"I can't hold on! Steven help!" Jesse exclaimed while he was lifted of the ground looking at Steven who was staring at the Wither Storm with wide eyes, but not with fear, or anything he seemed… empty, "Steven?!" Jesse asked, not noticing one of the Wither Storm's head was doing the same and staring at Steven, right before the fence posts were ripped, "Noooooooo!"

Right before they could be absorbed by the Wither Storm a slapping sound was heard, Gabriel and Steven, who now had a red cheek, came and grabbed Jesse's foot while Steven grabbed Gabriel's shoulders and they both pulled, until the tractor beam was moved and they all fell.

The rest ran up to them to see if they were okay.

"Do we still have everyone?" Jesse asked getting up.

Gabriel didn't wait for an answer and started running ahead, "We must set out for my fortress – we'll be better protected there."

Everyone looked at him for a moment before running after him, while the Wither Storm absorbed what ever it could to grow larger.

"Thanks for that just now." Petra thanked Jesse, while Steven rubbed his stinging cheek beside her.

"Yeah, well, now we're eve-" Jesse started and gasped when he saw the Wither Storm screaming and absorbing chunks of buildings and thousands of blocks.

"Incoming!" Petra shouted as a normal but flaming Wither skull came flying towards them.

Petra knocked Jesse aside saving them from the attack, except Steven who wasn't so lucky and got blown back.

The two didn't register that Steven was hurt, got up and ran forward.

Steven attempted to do the same but one of the Wither Storms tentacles grabbed him and started to squeeze him as tight as possible instead of bringing him closer to be absorbed.

The Wither Storm slowly squeezed him tighter. Steven tried to escape its grasp, but that made it squeeze him tighter, faster and harder making Steven's eyes shut tight with tears of pain and cringed when he felt something pop and his ribs slowly push against his lungs making him hoarsely cough.

Just before it could tighten the hold on Steven anymore an iron sword whacked it making it let go of him but also breaking the sword.

Steven shakily got up, and saw who saved him.

"H-Her-Herma-" Steven tried but ended coughing harshly, and gasped for breath, "H-Herman…" Steven finally spoke seeing Herman standing there with the hilt of a broken sword that soon turned into dust.

"Steve! You alright!" Herman asked helping him stand straight.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Steven answered Herman, his voice still horse and ragged, and thick tears threatening to escape his eyes.

Herman would've questioned Steven but he looked like he was in to much pain and now wasn't really the time to argue.

"Steve run!" Herman ordered Steven and before he could argue Herman spoke, "Steve that thing is absorbing people but it just tried to slowly kill you. Run and I'll keep it distracted as long as I can."

Steven took a glance at the Wither Storm and gave Herman an unsure look before he turned around and tried to catch up with his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6.2

Steven was able to escape the Witherstorm, sadly leaving Herman behind, and join everyone on their hurried trek from the town and into the woods.

He and Jesse came to a close call when the entrance started to close, about to leave them trapped, but where able to roll under it.

The Witherstorm looked at the retreating group and flew towards them as quickly as it could.

"We'll be safe as soon as we get to my temple." Gabriel told the fleeing group with the Witherstorm not far behind.

The Witherstorm screamed and fired at at an already burning tree with its flaming Wither-skull, exploding some of the leaves. Jesse looked at the flaming tree with a scared look before screaming and running faster.

The Wither Storm's skulls bored large holes in front of Jesse's path forcing him to move aside while trying to avoid its tractor beams.

"Everyone, keep going!" Gabriel exclaimed running up to a path that was split by a bunch of trees forcing the group to take different routes. "We'll meet up on the other side!" He added, having had seen the group starting to separate.

Jesse saw the split paths noticed that the ones who had taken the left side were, Lukas, Petra, Steven, Gabriel and a few Ocelot's members. On the other side were Reuben, Olivia, Axel and another attendee attempting to flee the Witherstorm. Thinking quickly, Jesse took to the right side and kept running through the blazing forest.

Along the way, Jesse tried to ignore the few creepers whose calm stroll was interrupted as they were pulled into the purple beam of the Witherstorm. Keeping focused, Jesse managed to leap over a wall of fire that was in his path.

"The temple is just up ahead! Follow me!" Gabriel shouted, seeing the temple ahead.

Falling behind, Jesse sidestepped around a stray tentacle and leapt over another that would've tripped him. He was joined by Gabriel as the fleet of players rushed into the entrance.

"Hurry! Inside the temple!" Gabriel shouted to Jesse while the both ran in.

"The inner chamber is built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there." Gabriel told the group running in front of them before pulling a lever.

The second Gabriel flipped the switch, Steven's eyes flashed white a second time. Again no noticed, except Reuben who squealed in fear of Steven, who gained a scared look from the swine. Steven looked away and to the entrance. Before anyone could react to either of them, the Witherstorm's strong tractor beams emitted from the stairwell making them flinch and Petra scream.

Everyone quickly ran into the chamber while a Wither Storm tentacle approached them, trying to grab one of them.

Gabriel quickly pulled out his diamond sword and turned to face it, "Hurry! If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe!" He shouted to them as he took a battle stance in preparation to defend them against the growing monstrosity.

They arrived at the portal in no time and Axel was the first to enter, or would've been had he not come out the other side. He turned to face them, an unsettled look on his face.

"Uh, something's not right here." He looked at the unlit portal with a confused face.

"It's not lit! We need something to light it." Olivia fearfully shouted, not noticing that Steven was clutching his stomach in pain from what was probably the Witherstorm attack.

Jesse whipped out a flint and steel, promptly lighting the portal. The obsidian frame cracked to life with a deep shade of purple which glowed and pulsated as if beckoning them to the other side.

"Everyone! Get in! NOW!" Petra ordered them, a command which they happily obeyed. Olivia sprinted through the portal and into the Nether, Axel following closely behind with Reuben in his stocky arms. Petra assumed they had made it to the Nether and was about to enter as well until...

"Aaaaaaaah!" Gabriel cried out and hit the floor, quickly wrapping his head around the fact that he was on his back before he was lifted by one of the dark tentacles.

"Gabriel!" Jesse shouted alarmedly before running to help him, and Petra and Steven followed with haste, but Lukas stood, glued in place by his fear.

While they were running a withering tentacle dropped from the roof making Steven stop abruptly and jump back in fear at being grabbed again. Jesse just kept running while Petra turned to see what happened to Steven.

Jesse quickly jumped over the same tentacle and grabbed Gabriel, who was grappling to escape the grasp of the Witherstorm's strong tentacle.

After a distressed struggle Jesse was able to pull Gabriel away from the tentacle's clutch, which immediately found and stole a defenseless bystander.

"Thank you." Gabriel spoke in a grateful tone to Jesse as he sat up. After rising to his feet, he was given a view of the screaming people who were being taken, "There are so many of them… I-I can't save them all." Gabriel said, and the sad tone in which he spoke was ridden with guilt. Jesse noticed Petra and Steven fighting back a tentacle that was swiping at them both.

"I can't stop this by myself. We need to find the others." Gabriel thought aloud as he remembered his friends.

Jesse stopped looking at the duo fighting for their lives and faced Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. "Others?"

"Soren's been missing for years. But the others – you must seek them out." Gabriel told Jesse. He had confidence in his voice and knew he was giving job to the right person. "Take this amulet. And guard it with your life." Gabriel told him, pulling his amulet out. Jesse took a second to marvel at the glowing bar, wondering why none of the other colors were aglow. "You can do this!"

"What does the amulet do?" Jesse asked wondering how he could find the Order with nothing but an amulet.

"It will help you locate the other members of the Order of the Stone." Gabriel told him briefly, not having enough time to explain its full potential of finding the others as he handed the amulet to Jesse.

"Take it through the portal, then -" Gabriel's final instruction was interrupted as the Witherstorm exploded into the roof, leaving behing a big hole as it swung at them. Jesse quickly side stepped avoiding the tentacle that slammed against the ground. When Jesse looked back he saw the Wither Storm tentacle smack Petra away, grab Steven and squeeze him again. Jesse quickly pulled out his stone sword and swung at the tentacle, making it drop Steven and back away.

After recovering swiftly, the tentacle swung at Jesse who jumped to the side to avoid the dark limb. Quickly regaining his footing, Jesse attacked the tentacle that took swipe at him.

A way off, Lukas flinched in fear when he saw the tentacle get ready to attack him before Petra charged at it with an attack cry and swing with her golden sword, making it retreat.

"You three: go through the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can." Petra ordered the three as she turned back to fight the Wither storm, "Go on, guys, go!" Petra repeated to them, "Get through that portal, now!"

"I'm coming with you!" Jesse shouted rushing forward with Steven following closely behind, nodding in agreement.

"No, neither of you are." Petra told them gruffly, trying to balance her focus, "The gang needs you, Jesse, and you too Steven– go through the portal!" She dodged another tentacle while Jesse and Steven stared anxiously. "If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple." Petra reassured them. Lukas ran to the portal but didn't go through and both Steven and Jesse looked on sadly.

Before anything else happened the Witherstorm pulled Gabriel into a tractor beam.

The three ran to help before then the Witherstorm pushed Petra into a tractor beam making Lukas shout in fear.

The Storm tried to grab Jesse and Steven but the both jumped out of the way and barely escaped it.

"Lukas!" Jesse shouted to Lukas when he saw he was still there, trembling with fear and slowly backing away. Jesse quickly made a run for Gabriel and pulled him out of the tractor beam while Steven did the same for Petra.

"Thank you, Jesse! Now get through the portal!" Gabriel ordered Jesse while pointing at the portal. Jesse slowly got up and saw Steven help a stunned Petra to her feet. He quickly ran to them to see if they were okay, but Steven saw something and ducked, while Petra and Jesse got smacked into the portal by a Wither tentacle along with Lukas.

The three fell through the portal on their backs. Upon standing they saw they were in a small auto-generated room. Axel slowly walked up to them with a worried look, "Where's Steven?"

"We did everything we could." Lukas replied with a sad look.

"Steven's still's up there. We have to go back and help him!" Petra worriedly exclaimed.

"What! What happened?!" Axel asked anxiously while Olivia got a concerned look.

"Jesse? What does Petra mean? Steven's still up there?" Olivia asked stepping forward, concerned, "Because it doesn't sound good…"

"It was chaos. There wasn't much we could do." Jesse said not wanting to tell them what really happened.

"Jesse's right." Lukas reassured Olivia, showing that he was agreeing with Jesse.

"Steven and Gabriel are still up there." Jesse answered swinging his arm forward.

"I got scared. Just for a second." Lukas admitted, ashamed.

"Steven pulled me out of the Wither's beam. I owe him everything." Petra said sadly but determinedly, attempting to go through the portal only for Olivia to block her way.

"No! We can't go back there! We have to wait." Olivia told an upset Petra, "Think about what you're walking into."

"There's nothing any of us can do." Jesse explained hurtfully, catching Axel in an attempt to sneak past Olivia and back to Steven's side, "You'll both just end up getting yourselves killed." he continued, making Petra and Axel scowl.

"You don't know that! You don't know –" Axel shouted at Jesse until Lukas interrupted him.

"Hey! There he is!" Lukas shouted running up to them and pointing at the portal that was beginning to warp.

"Come on… come on!" Jesse muttered hopefully while Petra looked on with a desperate look.

A figure dressed in yellow landed on his stomach. The group stared sullenly at the slacked black hair and pale hands. The figure stood to his feet to reveal none other than Ivor.

Everyone glared at him as he stood up. "You again." Ivor sneered taking a step back. Before anyone could react to the devious man, one of the Witherstorm's tentacles burst through the portal, swinging wildly in a frenzied attempt to kill at least someone. Jesse lunged out of harm's way when the tentacle swiped at him and unknowingly grabbed the portal's frame.

Thinking it grabbed someone it pulled the blocks of obsidian, trying to wrench its victim through before it tore the structure, leaving the divided group trapped.

Everyone looked in horror and sadness at the empty portal. Their only means of saving Steven.

Their only way home.

"Ivor." Both Jesse and Petra growled in fury.

Ivor slowly got up and faced them both, "You two ruined everything!" Ivor exclaimed, glaring at them while, Lukas, and Reuben looked sad, and Jesse, Petra, Axel and Olivia scowled in anger.

"Don't pretend you don't know, thief. You took my most valuable potion…" Ivor reminded them with considerable heat.

Jesse wanted to punch him but Petra did it for him, and made sure to do it harder then she did when she thought Steven was a mob, a savage satisfaction being made noticed in her eyes when she made Ivor fall on his back and clutch his eye.

Ivor quickly got up and drank a potion that would keep his eye from bruising, "More needless violence." Ivor muttered disapprovingly, "It solves nothing. Learn the lesson now, or you'll share Gabriel's fate." Ivor said stating the situation Gabriel was trapped in, "There's nothing left up there! Nothing but that Witherstorm." Ivor added, revealing the name of the creature to the group before walking away.

"We can't keep wasting time talking to him! We have to go and get Steven!" Petra shouted angrily making Ivor stop.

"The one with the eye-patch. I saw him." Ivor told her, remembering seeing Steven while running to the portal.

"What?" Lukas asked, hoping for the best.

"While I was running toward the portal I passed him." Ivor told as he stood facing the group, "He was running in the opposite direction." He added, not caring about the worry in the gang's eyes. "Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity." He continued making Jesse and Petra scowl, "And he has crossed it."

"You're a coward." Jesse barked angrily.

"Maybe… but I survived. And that's what counts." Ivor admitted, but not ashamed in any sort of way.

"There's more to life than survival." Jesse told Ivor, while Petra's scowls deepened.

"And Steven may not have life or survival because of you!" Petra affronted angrily walking up to Ivor making him glare.

"Hm, you seem quite angry about him being in danger. if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him." Ivor snubbed, stunning the group, including Petra who was taken back for a second. As soon as Petra recovered she scowled at Ivor again and before she could speak he interrupted her "Forget it." He waived the previous slight and moved on. "Through that tunnel is a network of mine carts built by the Order of the Stone." He said walking up to Petra, "It's your only way out."

"We should go that way." Axel said walking up to Ivor and pointing behind him.

"What about you?" Jesse asked Ivor.

"What about me?" Ivor retorted with a glare.

"How will you get out of here?" Jesse asked.

"I'll use my imagination." Ivor answered with much sarcasm before a Ghast cry was heard.

"What was that?" Axel asked worriedly as he backed away.

"I would wish you good luck, but luck won't carry you through the Nether." Ivor told grinning slightly, "You have my sympathies." He continued before pulling out a potion of invisibility and drinking it. In an instant he vanished into thin air to their amazement.

The group didn't say or do anything until a Ghast appeared making them all back away.

"Let's get out of here!" Axel shrieked before turning and running away.

"RUN!" Jesse shouted before following Axel's lead with the rest soon doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **With Steven**

Gabriel and Steven both kept running trying to escape the Witherstorm.

After a minute the fleeing duo finally managed to get far away enough to stop and rest.

Steven grabbed his side and walked up to a tree to lean on, while Gabriel grabbed his knees, both panting hard.

"Uh! I'm so tired of running." Steven announced taking deep breath's.

"Don't worry, the temples not much further. Just another a day travel's from here." Gabriel told Steven, making him groan in frustration.

"Wish, we went through the Nether portal now." Steven admitted finally catching his breath.

Gabriel slowly nodded. "So do I. But if we did the Wither would've followed and attacked us." He reminded Steven.

The duo were about to start running again but Steven broke into a coughing fit. Gabriel was about to react until he started to do the same.

When the two finally stopped they took deep breath's trying to calm there sore lungs.

Steven groaned and rubbed his arm. Gabriel was rubbing his arm also and when he saw, Steven rubbing his arm, his eyes widened in fear.

He ran up to Steven and grabbed his arm, pulling his sleeve up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Steven asked before he saw his arm and gasped. His arm had a purple mark on it and the skin around it was turning pale.

"T-the hell!?" Steven exclaimed, inspecting his arm. He soon looked back to Gabriel who did nothing but look at his arm and moved his shoulder garment to show his arm was in the same state.

"Steven, have you ever heard of wither, or wither-sickness?" Gabriel asked Steven who nodded. "Good. Because it appears we both have it, it looks as if Jesse wasn't able to pull me away from the Wither's tractor beam in time." Gabriel said before he raised an eyebrow at Steven. "But how did you get it?" Gabriel asked him.

Steven looked at his arm a bit before looking at Gabriel. "While we were running I got grabbed by one of the Wither's tentacles. It held onto me for a long time." He answered Gabriel, making him nod.

"Hm. I've encountered wither-sickness before, on my travels, the only thing is it's always supposed to go away. The Wither effect on wither-sickness appears to be more… dire." Gabriel explained to Steven, who was pulling his hoodie sleeve back down.

"We can't tell anyone about this when we get to the temple." Steven told Gabriel to which he nodded.

"Right, this will only start a panic. Something we can't afford right now." Gabriel replied making Steven nod.

The two quickly ran off, trying to reach the temple before the Witherstorm caught them.

While running Steven realized something.

If both him and Gabriel have wither-sickness…

Does Petra have it too?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **With Jesse**

The team scurried into a spacious room as Jesse's cries of fear rose and dropped. A zombie Pigman stared idly from a distance.

The Ghast was close behind, furious and bloody red eyes wide open.

They ran as a group until they got to a small self-mined hill leading down to a minecart station.

"This must be what Ivor was talking about." Olivia told the group, pointing at it, right before the Ghast unleashing a head-turning cry a few blocks away from them.

The Ghast opened it's mouth and shot a fireball at them but before it got too close Petra pulled out the golden sword that Steven dropped, and sent the fire-charge back to the Ghast, missing it by an inch.

Petra growled in frustration before running towards the minecarts with her hurried friends.

They each quickly jumped into their own minecart and heard the Ghast wail no sooner. Axel turned to see it floating right towards them.

"Everybody, hold on!" Jesse advised with a loud, nervous voice as the carts began to move. The Ghast did nothing but weep and watch them leave.

The minecarts were moving along a single-block railway which was built above a pool of lava.

"Wow. The Nether." Jesse marveled in a whisper making Petra nod.

"Pretty incredible, right?" Petra asked persuasively, having been there before. Jesse did nothing but nod in agreement.

"Yeah…" Olivia commented sarcastically. "Nothing more incredible then a dimension with a LOT of lava. And fire. And other things that could burn you to death." She continued.

Suddenly, Reuben gave a scared oink, signaling to something up ahead before taking ducking into his cart with a shiver.

"Oh no." Jesse shouted as he saw the horror of what was up ahead. After a short length of straight tracks, he saw nothing. That nothingness only meant one thing.

"Oh that's a drop. That is very, very much a drop." Lukas exclaimed in fear.

"What are you walking about, new guy?" Axel asked without looking in the direction the rest were, "What dr-Oh crap! You weren't kidding." Axel admitted, finally looking at what they were seeing.

"Here we go!" Jesse shouted thrilled, throwing his hands in the air.

When they dropped Reuben let out a long scared whine. While Olivia covered her eyes, Petra grinned with excitement. Meanwhile, Lukas held on for dear life, and, likewise to Jesse, Axel threw his hands in the air.

After hitting the bottom they were rushed across a railway that was filled with Glowstone and torches.

"Oh, no." Jesse whimpered as theu approached a wall that was blocking the entire half of the room.

"Duck!" Lukas shouted. They quickly obeyed, hiding behind the minecart's short walls and waiting until the wall passed above their head before cautiously sitting up.

Relieved, Jesse looked back, glad to be past the first obstacle, but not noticing another wall he was about to slam in to.

"Watch it!" Olivia shouted, causing Jesse turn around and quickly duck for his life. Jesse sighed with relief as he sat up. He wasn't about to go down yet!

The carts rattled into another section of the track under which lava pooled, supplied by a lava waterfall that bathed the tracks ahead of the group with blazing magma!

"Okay, so I'm not the only seeing that we're running out of track, right?" Axel asked in horror having had seen the wall of lava.

"No!" Lukas whimpered in shock and fear.

As they neared their impending doom, Olivia's eyes caught on a switch and one could say that she got wilder than the lava was hot. "Jesse that switch! Now! Do it!" Olivia ordered Jesse in a hurried frenzy. Jesse glimpsed at the switch. As much as he would've rather gone over a list of reasons why such a stunt would be deadly, he had no choice or time to reconsider.

Jesse worriedly leaned out of his cart and put his hand out. "Ohhh, arms don't fail me now…" Jesse moaned to himself as he reached for the switch. As soon as he was close enough he pulled the switch. "Ye-ah! Woo!" He shouted as he was overwhelmed with feelings of success, horror and general amusement.

After a second of moving the minecarts came to a complete stop and the floor started to move down. "Haha, wow. I thought something bad was going to happen there." Jesse admitted to them as they stared back with equal relief. "But, heh, guess everything's going to be…" He was interrupted by a loud and unsettling clank as the minecarts moved a few blocks before dropping onto a split-path system. While Jesse, Reuben, and Petra were forced to go left, Olivia, Lukas, and Axel were moved to the right.

"Jesse, Petra!" Olivia worriedly shouted at the trio that was getting further away.

"No!" Axel cried before they raced off on separate paths.

"Wait!" Olivia shouted while being pushed around.

"Oh, man!" Axel yelled as he started getting dizzy.

"Uhhhhhhh, Axel? Olivia? Petra? Reuben? Anybody?!" Jesse felt himself getting a bit scared as he realized that he was by himself.

After a moment of the rattling minecart, Jesse could hear Reuben's scared whines and Petra's golden sword in battle a way off. Jesse reached a section where the walls were full of holes and he could see Reuben and Petra dodging a persistent Skeleton. Petra swung her sword at him but he was stubborn and fired at her with ease.

Jesse thanked Notch as the rails neared each other and their minecarts were side by side.

"Hang on, you two!" Jesse shouted, at the same time standing up and pulling out his stone sword.

The Shelton didn't notice him until he hit it and got ready to pull an arrow at him. The Skeleton soon fired the arrow to which Jesse dodged and retorted by stabbing it in the rib's and throwing it in the lava.

"Petra, Reuben!" Jesse happily greeted the grinning duo. Petra picked Reuben up and joined Jesse in his minecart. "Okay, guys, remember when I said everything was going to be just fine before? I know I was wrong THEN but I have a very good feeling about this time-" Jesse spoke ironically as a Ghast floated into sight.

"Whoa!" Jesse and Petra cried seeing the flying mob.

Not too long after, the Ghast turned around and two more took its side while the first one fired a fireball.

"Duck!" Jesse shouted right before the three ducked avoiding the Ghast's fireball although the it bonked of the sword Jesse was holding, going directly back at the Ghast who cried out in agony as the charge burned into its ghostly flesh.

Jesse leapt into a battle stance with a nervous look. Petra looked on with an antsy feeling, but could do nothing to help with Reuben on her lap.

The angry Ghast fired at them again forcing Petra and Reuben to duck. Jesse stared at the fireball, readying his sword. The heated orb raced towards him but instead of coming into contact with Jesse's human flesh, it instead was rejected by Jesse's sword. It launched backwards in the opposite direction and burned into the Ghast, killing it.

The remaining two Ghasts avenged their third with fireballs which Jesse easily rejected simultaneously. On contact, the Ghasts erupted into horrific wails as they died instantly.

Jesse grinned in satisfaction while Reuben looked back with a loud squeal of approval. Petra seemed impressed by Jesse's skills, "Not bad, Jesse."

"Well! Ghasts are officially crossed of my to-see list. Done with Ghasts. Never need to see them-" As Jesse chattered nervously, the minecart rolled past another gaping hole in a wall where a Ghast watched menacingly. The rails careened to the right and ended them trailing straight toward the Ghast who looked on with bloodlust.

"Ahhh crap." Jesse groaned as he glared at the floating monster above them before it shot a fireball at them and nearly blew Petra and Reuben's minecart of the track! Reuben squealed in terror and hopped into Jesse's minecart and shivered in his arms.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad." Jesse chanted continuously as the minecart rolled up the incline. Before they could scream 'No more Ghasts!', the cart zoomed off the edge of the hill, flying right past the Ghast who moaned upsettedly. they were all shot of the edge of it flying past the Ghast that watched them as they moved by and made an upset moan.

The three gripped the edges of the minecart before they landed with a clatter on the other side of the tracks. They rolled peacefully from then on as if the tracks and minecarts were trying to suggest that nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

They turned their heads with a swipe, only being able to stare at each other after the death-experience they had all had.

"Is…" Jesse gave a very light laugh, unable to finish his sentence before Petra took over.

"Is everyone okay?" Petra asked them as she checked them over.

Nobody answered for a minute until Axel spoke up, "I mean I'm not dead. I guess that's pretty good." He told Petra with an unsure voice, still pretty shaken up about what he just went through.

"Ditto. Ditto with the not dead." Olivia spoke in a calm voice, but not being okay with what she saw.

"I just can't believe that you come down here all the time Petra… This place is awful." Lukas commented to which Petra nodded in agreement.

"You know how you have those experiences you remember and reminisce about for the rest of your lives?" Jesse asked with a forced grin.

"Yyeesss...?" Petra replied though she wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"Yeah..." Axel sounded just as confused as Petra.

Jesse grinned a bit before the smile was replaced with a serious look. "This isn't one of those. Let's never discuss this ever again."

He didn't have to tell them twice to know that they agreed with him.

The minecarts' rattling echoed through the Nether as the group slowed to a stop. Jesse's eyes were fixed on a self-built spiral which served as a platform for something.

"Can you throw up… like, inside your body?" Jesse asked his friends as they walked toward the spiral staircase, following after Reuben who was already climbing.

"Uh-huh. I know because I just did, about five times." Olivia explained upsettedly.

"Wow – look at this place!" Jesse spoke amazedly about what he was seeing as his voice echoed off the massive walls.

"All these tracks converge at this point. You could probably get anywhere in the world from here." Olivia pointed out, pondering about the Order of the Stone's work.

Jesse confusedly narrowed his eyes a bit before he faced a Nether-portal that would soon take them out of that hellish dimension.

Unknown to the group, Petra was lagging behind and clutching her arm a bit. She weakly narrowed her eyes at her arm which felt numb and cold. She began to notice that her breaths her ragged but the instant she realized it she felt like she would collapse at any moment.

She picked at her sleeve, managing to pull it up a bit to inspect her throbbing arm. The sight that reached her blurred vision made her eyes widen in horror and shock.

"There's the portal!" Jesse cheered happily.

Lukas walked up to it and face the group, "This is what Gabriel was talking about." He told them.

"That's our way out." Axel said determinedly, walking up to it.

"It must lead back to the surface." Olivia mused.

"The surface is also where that creature is." Lukas said a bit worriedly, making Axel freeze in place.

"He's right. We have no idea what we're walking into. It could be dangerous." Jesse spoke, making Axel look down scaredly while Petra walked up the stairs in the background. The gang turned to face Jesse when he had finished talking, except Reuben who stared at Axel.

The group looked at Axel expectantly,to which he responded by turning around and rubbing the back of his head nervously. He looked the portal over multiple times as he pondered his own safetyl. Lukas and Reuben stared curiously at the portal as well.

"Thanks for being so brave, Axel." Lukas said gratefully, obviously expecting him to enter it.

"All right. I'm gonna go. I'm going. I'm going right now." Axel told the group. After a few minutes of standing, he turned to face the group again with a scared look before turning back, "Like, right now."

"I'll go first." Jesse sighed, knowing that Axel was just going to keep stalling.

"That's not what I was saying." Axel told Jesse, putting his hands on his side's and raising one half of his uni brow.

"I'm going." Jesse repeated determinedly, putting his hands on his sides.

"Well, if you absolutely insist." Axel agreed reluctantly, not wanting to said Jesse out there, but not wanting to go himself.

Jesse walked up to the portal while everyone looked on worriedly. Axel got a look of shame, and Reuben fussed angrily.

"Well – see you guys on the other side, I guess." Jesse said his goodbyes nervously.

"Be careful." Olivia warned.

"Thanks Jesse." Axel thanked Jesse for possibly sparing his life.

Jesse looked at the portal nervously before walking through it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ugh!" Steven groaned in pain, clutching his stomach and falling against a tree.

Gabriel looked at Steven with sympathy, not only knowing how painful Wither-sickness was like when one had it, but also experiencing it as well.

Gabriel walked to Steven and helped him stand up straight. "Your sickness appears to be worse than mine." Gabriel mused on Steven. He himself didn't look too bad, just very tired.

"No duh…" Steven stated before taking a deep breath. "You were only in the Wither's tractor beam for a minute…" He continued before taking another deep breath. "But the Wither held onto me for ages, not too mention the fact it squeezed me as tight as it could…" he finished before coughing a bit.

"Wait. It squeezed you?" Gabriel questioned with a raised eyebrow. Steven nodded weakly, too tired for words. "But it absorbed all those people. Why would it choose to kill you, by squeezing you, instead of absorbing you?" He asked making Steven shrug

Before the two could continue their conversation a familiar roar tore through the quiet of the woods, making the two flinch and look up to see that the Witherstorm had caught up with them.

"Uh, oh…" Steven muttered backing away slightly.

Gabriel pulled his diamond sword out and got ready to defend Steven. Steven, who caught what Gabriel was doing and wanted to help, tried to pull his golden sword out but pulled out a stone axe instead.

"What the-?!" Steven exclaimed before a Wither tentacle took a swipe at him, barley missing.

He quickly ran forward and swung at a Wither tentacle causing it to flinch before it quickly swung back, intending to grab him again, only for Gabriel to swipe at it.

Before the two could carry on, a figure rushed out of hiding and hit Gabriel in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward with thump.

Steven looked over to see what happened, only to get nailed right between the eyes.

Jesse peeked through the Nether portal and scanned the area a bit. The water that pooled around the portal and streamed off the cliff as a waterfall seemed unusually peaceful. Jesse walked into the small, watery cave.

"Okay… Not what I was expecting." He admitted to no one, walking through the water a bit.

After a few steps he saw a zombie slowly limping towards him, moaning with a horrendous lust for blood. Jesse stared a bit before drawing out his stone sword and assuming a battle stance.

He cautiously stepped towards it and slashed at it making it flash red. The blow knocked the zombie back a few feet, but the monster quickly recovered and proceeded to resume its original activity. Jesse swiped at it again and landed the final blow. Jesse only watched it fall and pop into a cloud of dust and as soon as it did. "Oh, man. That was close." He shakily said to no one again.

Axel's head appeared through the portal, followed by the rest of his body as he stopped to see Jesse with his stone sword out. Jesse slowly faced Axel who lifted his unibrow in confusion. He walked towards Jesse expecting an answer.

"There was a zombie." Jesse told Axel as he put his sword away, and looked to a nearby stairway.

"Oh… Is it dead? I mean, you know, dead-dead?" Axel asked Jesse, while he and Jesse walked towards the stairway.

"Yeah." Jesse told him, still a bit shaken up. Olivia walked through the portal with the others close behind her.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked them.

"In the dark; in the middle of nowhere." Jesse replied, glancing at the moon before looking at her.

"Maybe we should bed down for the night. It's dangerous to be out when it's this dark." Lukas suggested to them.

Before anyone could say anything a voice was heard, "Yeah that would be a good idea." The voice added while everyone turned to face the owner of it and gasped.

It was Steven.

"Steven!?" Jesse shouted, shocked at how Steven got there the exact same time they did.

Petra didn't do anything except run up to Steven and hug him. Steven was taken aback for a minute, before he returned the hug. "Steven if you hadn't pulled me from that Witherstorm, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe you everything."

Steven didn't make any kind of move but did whisper into her ear, "You would've done the same for me. You don't owe me anything."

When Petra finally stopped hugging him she went back to the group with a shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Steven how did you get here so fast? And where's Gabriel?" Lukas asked scanning the area for the warrior.

"Honestly wish I had an answer for you." Steven answered as he scanned the area bit. "I can't really remember what happened but I remember a searing pain in my face, then everything going black and then I woke up here." He continued before looking at the group. "I saw you guys, so I came over here."

They all looked confused but knew that Steven wasn't lying. What would he get out of lying right now?

"Okay, so we're still looking for the temple." Axel reminded everyone, turning to the Jesse and Lukas.

"We're looking for a giant building. It should be pretty obvious." Olivia told them.

"Ivor said…" Lukas started before Axel cut him off.

"Ohhh. 'Ivor said.' Well, then maybe this is the temple." Axel stated sarcastically. "I'm being sarcastic." He whispered to Olivia as if she didn't notice.

"Really, Axel?" Petra spoke glaring at Axel a bit.

"Yeah Axel… come one." Olivia said disapprovingly.

"The Order wouldn't build all that track for nothing. It's gotta be here somewhere." Jesse told them.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking." Lukas agreed with Jesse.

"They're right, you guys." Petra told the rest.

"I was agreeing with you so… I don't know, what you're talking about." Axel told Jesse, trying to over top Lukas.

"We have to build, uh…" Jesse said trying to think of something to build.

"Uhhhh…" Axel trid to think of something before him.

"Shelter." Jesse finally said.

"Shelter! I was going to say 'shelter'." Axel inputted, rubbing the side his head.

"I say we build a treehouse." Olivia suggested happily.

"That'll take forever. And we'll be exposed while we do it. We just need to build a quick dirt-hut." Axel told her.

"Look, whatever it is, we've gotta do it fast." Lukas told them causing them both to give him different looks. "What?"

"Let's go with a treehouse." Jesse told everyone.

"It's functional. It'll keep us out of danger." Olivia stated.

"It's not a bad idea." Lukas said.

"Yeah." Petra agreed.

"All right. Fine." Axel gave in grudgingly.

"Guess I don't get a say…" Steven muttered to himself.

"Let's get started then." Jesse told them, not hearing Steven.

The group, besides Lukas, was mining some wood, with Steven being the only one with an axe.

Lukas walked up to Jesse and handed him some dirt, which he took. He slowly walked up to the others who were mining some stone and began to build a small tower made of wood.

After about seven blocks, they all began to build a wooden platform with a few torches and a small fireplace in the middle, until it was a roofless treehouse with two-block-high walls.

Everyone finally looked at their finished work. In their own opinion, they had done an outstanding job.

"If I wake up with a spider on my face, I'm going to expect you to deal with it." Axel told everyone still not happy they were building a treehouse and not a shack.

"Lower you expectations…" Olivia retorted to Axel before noticing that Steven wasn't in the treehouse with them. "Wait where's Steven?" She asked looking around for him.

Jesse got an annoyed face, Axel got an upset one, both not pleased about this happening again, and everyone else got worried.

Before anyone did anything, a voice responded to Olivia's question. "Up here!" The voice said from inside the treehouse.

Everyone climbed up the ladder and saw Steven putting a dirt-roof above the treehouse.

Steven placed the last piece of dirt, finishing the roof. He grinned at his work and turned to face the others who were staring confusedly.

Steven's grin dropped and he raised an eyebrow. "What? It might rain?"

Everyone, apart from Axel and Steven, were sitting around the fireplace and trying to get as much heat as possible.

Steven and Axel were talking about something, while the rest stared into the small fire that was illuminating the room. Eventually Jesse gave a worried look to Lukas who seemed to stare with a worried and sad look.

Axel was about to say something to the others about cookies but before he could, Steven broke into a coughing fit and fell to his knees.

"Whoa! Steven, you okay?" Jesse asked getting up with the rest.

Steven gave a nod as he struggled to his feet. Truth be told he felt weaker than before. While he would've been able to bear it, it was still noticeable.

"You sure you're alright there Steven?" Petra asked, walking towards him.

Steven slowly nodded. "Yeah I'm fine…" He trailed off, starting to feel dizzy. "Just… a bit of dizziness." He explained before sitting down somewhere and closing his eyes.

The rest looked at each other worried before Axel grinned a bit. "Hey you guys, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out." Axel told them.

"What is it?" Jesse asked tiredly.

"I have cookies." Axel said slowly, pulling some cookies out of his back pockets.

"One for me." Axel saved himself a cookie before walking to Olivia. "One for Olivia." He handed Olivia the cookie which she gladly took, "One for Jesse." He continued by giving Jesse a cookie, "One for Reuben." He laid a cookie at Reuben's feet. "One for Petra." Petra smiled as he handed her one. "And one for…" He glanced at Steven, raising half his unibrow when he saw that Steven was fast asleep. He reluctantly walked to Lukas and held out a cookie. "And one for Lukas, I guess."

Everyone ate there cookies happily while Axel sat down and ate his.

"What do you guys think is wrong with Steven?" Petra asked them, though she had a pretty good idea.

Everyone shrugged. "Don't know…" Lukas started while glancing at Steven. "Probably just tired."

Everyone sat in silence before the rumbling of heavy rain slowly became heard, and they looked at the dirt roof with satisfied grins.

"Heh. Guess Steven had a good idea about adding the dirt roof." Petra pointed out, wondering what Steven knew about building.

"Yeah, guess we're lucky to have him." Axel agreed.

Unknown to any of them, Steven, who had his uncovered eye opened a bit, smiled warmly at their thoughts about him before closing his eyes and dozing off.

The sun slowly rose giving the world a warm yellow glow.

The group climbed down from the treehouse and began to walk across a pathway, continuing their search for the temple. Steven looked better than before and walked with much more ease than the previous day.

The group stopped after a minute and checked the area out. After a minute Olivia faced Jesse and shrugged. Lukas continued searching around before walking up a small rise in the ground before his eyes caught on something.

"Hey! There's something over that way!" Lukas shouted to everyone as he pointed ahead of himself.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, turning to face the area Lukas was pointing at. She could only see the tip of a large building behind a hill that was blocking their view of the rest of the structure.

"Some kind of building. I think," Lukas told her, looking at the temple from his hill.

"Let's get a closer look." Jesse suggested, walking toward were Lukas was pointing.

The group reached a vine-covered mountain. They climbed to get a closer look at the mysterious building.

Once they made it to the top, they saw the temple in its fullness. The build looked very old with and vines growing of it and something that looked like a glass version of the Amulet.

"This has to be the place!" Jesse shouted before making a gesture to the group to follow him.

They all jumped off the short hill and into the temple's grounds, not noticing Steven cringe, still a bit weak from his Wither-sickness.

The group walked towards the temple. "What is this place?" Axel asked looking around.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Olivia responded before the entire group stopped a few blocks away from the temple.

"It's the temple of the order of the Stone." Lukas said finally putting it together, seeing the massive glass Amulet.

"Lukas, are you sure?" Olivia questioned him, while Jesse pulled out the Amulet.

"He's right! Look." Jesse said showing that the glass Amulet and the real one were the same.

"Holy crap." Axel stated.

"Do you think they're in there?" Olivia asked thinking about the Order.

"Let's go in and find out." Axel responded as they all walked in.

"Let's just all be careful." Jesse advised his friends as they walked through a long hallway that was walled with dispensers.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"If you spot anything call it out. We don't have a lot of time." Jesse added before looking around for anything important.

"Isn't it weird how dispensers are carved to look like spooky little faces?" Axel asked looking at the dispensers in the walls. "What do you dispense, little guy?" Axel pondered humorously.

"Iiiiiii get the feeling that we don't really wanna find out." Olivia told Axel, right before a spider noise sounded in front of them.

"Get behind me." Jesse told them before he cautiously went ahead. After a few feet of walking, a crumbling sound was heard making the group flinch. Reuben was shaking in fear before he let out a squeal and ran ahead.

Jesse quickly ran after him with the rest following close behind. The entire group stepped on pressure plates, setting of a redstone circuit, causing fence posts to drop and trap them in.

"Whoa. What was that?!" Lukas exclaimed, hearing the fence posts slam against the floor.

"Gah!" Jesse cried turning around.

"That's probably not a good thing." Axel said, looking at the barred up door way.

Just before anything else happened, the same redstone circuit set of the dispensers.

"Aw, come one, dispenser faces! I thought we were friends!" Axel whined, glaring at the dispensers.

"Run!" Jesse ordered them. The entire team took off as fast as their legs could carry them, right before the dispensers began to shoot arrows.

Jesse leapt over an arrow that nearly shot him in the leg, tucking and rolling in a desperate attempt to avoid an arrow to the head. Mid-run he stopped abruptly as an arrow whirred past him from the front.

They were able to make it through the obstacle without any injuries. Jesse eventually grabbed his knees and began to pant. As soon as he was done he looked ahead of himself and give an exhausted gasp at the sight in front of them.

The next path was just like the last one, arrows shooting from one side of the wall, leaving it unavoidable to pass.

"We're trapped!" Jesse exclaimed in horror.

"WE activated the dispensers with that pressure plate. If I can figure out a way to trigger it again, I'll bet that'll shut 'em off." Lukas explained pointing to the pressure plates.

"There's a crafting table. Maybe we can make something useful." Jesse said gesturing to the crafting table.

"Out of what? We don't have anything. All of our tools and materials are back home." Olivia said.

Steven stepped up and pulled out his bow and arrow. "I have a bow actually, but only one arrow, so only one shot."

Jesse took the items, turned to the pressure plates and readied the arrow. "Let's do this."

Jesse carefully placed the arrow on the bowstring before pulling it back. Loosing his hold, he watched in suspense as the arrow soared through the hallway before landing right on top of the pressure-plate, turning off the dispensers.

"All right!" Lukas exclaimed happily.

"Nice job Jesse." Petra congratulated him.

"The Dead Enders' luck is changing." Axel said referring to their building team name.

"Oh right, here's your bow back, Steven" Jesse said handing Steven his bow, but he just denied it saying Jesse was good with it, also he could craft another one.

The group continued ahead.

The group walked into a room filled with bookshelves and cobwebs.

"This… must be their enchantment room." Lukas concluded.

"Doesn't this look like Ivor's creepy basement?" Axel asked looking around as the incident at Endercon played back in his head.

Jesse walked around a bit before he came to an enchantment table table with an open book on it. He looked at it a bit before reading out loud. "The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and ensuring that peace and prosperity would reign forever."

"Well, not exactly forever." Lukas said, thinking of the Witherstorm.

Jeses did nothing but continue reading. "These five members…"

Five friends...

The five members of the Order of the Stone, armor-clad, emerged from their halls to meet each other in the center, each bearing a determined face.

Together, would give so much to gain their rightful place, as five heroes.

Ivor turned around to face his friends, wearing golden armor.

They would author their own end. They would slay a dragon...

"Ivor was a member of the Order of the Stone." Olivia stated in shock. "The stories never mentioned him…"

"This is so crazy." Lukas said in shock and confusion.

"Yeah." Petra agreed.

"It's like they erased him." Jesse told them, shrugging. "There must be a reason he's never mentioned." Jesse pondered scratching his chin.

"They cut him out of the story." Olivia said in shock.

"They lied to us." Jesse realized in sadness.

"I don't understand why they would do that." Olivia replied.

"Man, I can't believe you punched a member of the Order of the Stone." Axel said to Petra in a humorously shocked voice.

"You… what?" Steven asked Petra. She shrugged him off.

"This is so crazy." Lukas repeated his earlier line.

"The Order might not be what we thought they were, but Gabriel is still out there. That monster is still out there." Jesse concluded.

"Jesse's right. We need to focus on what we came here to do." Lukas agreed, determinedly.

"Where do these stairs go?" Olivia asked looking over a stair case she found.

Jesse walked over while Lukas grabbed the book and followed him.

The rest soon followed and looked up at the stairs. "Only one way to find out." Jesse told her before walking up them.

The entire group walked up the staircase and entered a room with a few chairs, giant broken walls, a few torches, a pedestal, and a giant map.

"Now this is cool." Axel exclaimed, scanning the area.

"Wow." Jesse marveled in amazement.

"What happened to the walls?" Axel asked, looking at the biggest hole among many others.

Petra stole a glance at Steven expecting him to say something sarcastic like he did in the basement, but he didn't do anything except sit on some gravel and clutch his infected arm a bit before dropping his hand when he saw Petra looking at him.

"More like, what happened to this whole place?" Jesse said looking at the same hole.

"This must have been where they met." Olivia suggested thinking that this maybe the meeting place.

"So where are they then?" Axel asked, turning to face her with half of his unibrow raised.

"Gabriel said that once we find the temple, the amulet would lead us to the Order of the Stone." Jesse told everyone.

"Well what are you waiting for? Pull it out then." Axel suggested walking up to him.

Everyone walked up to Jesse as he pulled the amulet out and grinned in excitement when he raised it in the air. A few minutes passed as they waited for the amulet to do its magic, but after a short while they were beginning to get worried.

"Is… something supposed to happen?" Olivia asked while everyone dropped their grins.

"Well, that was a let down." Axel said in a disappointed voice before walking away.

"There's got to be something we're missing. Look around and see if you can find anything." Jesse told everyone as they walked off.

Lukas, trying to find something that would be the key, was reading the book while Axel stared at the map. Olivia was looking curiously at the pedestal as Reuben walked around. Steven and Petra were both sitting at the same place Lukas was, with Petra rubbing her arm and Steven trying not to so nobody would guess he was sick.

Jesse walked up to the pedestal and glanced at its base. He saw a poster of an amulet. Going solely on impulse, he placed the real amulet on the pedestal, hoping it would trigger something, which it didn't.

Instead of removing the amulet, he looked around the room before his eyes rested on a table with a redstone lamb and levers on top of it. After pulling one lever, a redstone lamp on the side of the map flicked on. Feeling like he was getting somewhere, he flipped the adjacent lever, only to have one more lamp turn on with the previous lamp turning off.

After few minutes, Jesse was able to solve the puzzle. The redstone lamp shone brightly and shone a beam into the larger amulet.

"Wow." Jesse watched in awe.

A beam shot from both the red and green bar of the amulet giving them both there own color and each pointing in a separate direction.

"It's absolutely incredible." Olivia announced in amazement, looking at where the two beams were pointing, "How did they build this?" She asked in wonder. "Okay. Now I'm impressed." She admitted as the entire group walked towards the pedestal.

"This looks like some sort of tracking system." Jesse pointed out, not sure what else it could have been. "It's the Order! It's showing where they are right now!" Jesse realized.

"Look, we don't know enough about how this thing works. Maybe the amulet only tracks them when they're on the surface. Or maybe it doesn't work when they're in the Nether." Lukas hypothesized. "We have to go on what we DO know."

"There's only two lights on that map." Jesse said looking at them, "If there are there only two heroes left, then then we know what we have to do." Jesse explained. "That Wither Storm is still out there." He continued thinking about what happened, "We know Gabriel was trying to tell us something." he went of before scratching his chin, "We've got to find the Order of the Stone."

"But… There are only two lights. There are only two members of the Order left?" Axel asked with a confused look.

Jesse walked up to the map and looked it over, "He said Soren was missing." he told everyone, looking the map over.

"That leaves Magnus…" Lukas said.

"Or Ellegaard." Olivia continued excitedly, walking up to the map.

"Let's head out." Jesse told everyone

"I'm not going with you guys. I have to stay here." Lukas said to everyone, "If Gabriel is like the legends say, he's probably doing everything he can to get here." He explained to them honestly, "He's still out there. He has to be." He said, even though Gabriel's light wasn't on the map.

"We might need your help out there. You should come with us!" Jesse told Lukas.

"Nah, you don't need me. This is where I should be." Lukas countered, "If there's even a small chance he's still alive… I have to stay." he continued determinedly, "Go. Get help. I'm going to focus on making this place safe before nightfall." He told them before he looked over the place, "This temple is pretty big though. If we're going gonna try fortifying it, I'm going to need some help." he said before looking at them, "If, uh, maybe one of you guys could hang back with me?"

"Sounds like Olivia'll have you totally covered while me, Jesse, Steven and Petra are out finding Magnus." Axel said volunteering Olivia to stay.

"Finding Magnus? You really think that's how it's going to go?" Olivia asked Axel angrily, before walking forward, "We need Ellegaard. She's the world's greatest engineer. She'll figure out a way to stop that thing." She explained to everyone, in the process making Axel upset.

Before Axel could counter Steven stepped up, "How about this? I'll go with Axel to get Magnus, Jesse you go with Olivia to find Ellegaard, and Petra can stay here with Lukas to fortify this place." Steven explained his plan.

Everyone looked at each other before turning to Steven, "Yeah, I guess that could work." Axel said walking up to Steven.

"Alright, lets this go." Steven said walking towards the stairs.

A thundercloud hit before something dark blocked out the sun, casting a giant shadow over the temple.

"Uh… guys?" Lukas fearfully stared at the thing that was blocking the sun.

Everyone turned around and flinched to see the Witherstorm a distance away from them, destroying a forest with ease and growing in size, even though it was larger than before.

"Please hurry." Lukas advised grimly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The minecarts rattled on the railway as they sped by. Olivia leaned out of her cart and watched as things came speeding by.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed to Jesse who only looked back. "The amount of engineering it must've taken to do this..." She continued excitedly, "Automated train tracks running all through the Nether? Connecting all the different Order members." She exclaimed in wonder. "And imagine the scaffolding you'd need to make all this!" She went on. "Ellegaard was probably fighting off zombie pigman with one hand, wiring redstone with the other…"

"Hey. Olivia. We're going to the Order for a reason, okay? And that reason is because they'll know what to do." Jesse reminded her about the current situation. "If we don't get the Order back together, the Witherstorm is going to eat EVERYTHING." Jesse said, making Olivia cringe with unsettlement. "We're going to get Ellegard, Axel and Steven are going to get Magnus, we'll get their help, and we're going to save the world." He explained to them, Reuben agreeing with a determined face.

"I hope you're right… We definitely stand a better chance with Ellegaard's help." Olivia added, making Jesse grin. "Uh… JESSE!" Olivia shouted, her eyes going wide as she gaped at the horror of what was ahead.

Reuben oinked fearfully while Jesse turned around, his jaw dropping in fear.

Ahead of them, a Ghast approached, bloodlust in its eyes. The Ghast cried in anger before shooting a flaming ball at them. Jesse and Olivia screamed in terror as they were blown out of the minecarts.

"Ow." Olivia groaned in pain when she landed on the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Jesse chanted, falling on his stomach.

They stood to see the Ghast floating above them and letting out annoyed cries.

They slowly backed away in fear of the creature. "Hide!" Jesse told the two right before the Ghast howled and shot a heated fire-ball. Jesse, Olivia and Reuben took off running as the fire-charge hit the ground with violent force.

The Ghast followed its prey malevolently and shot another fire-charge. The trio dove behind a mound of soul-sand before the charge smacked the Netherrack and set it ablaze.

"Great. More ghasts." Olivia groaned in a mixture of annoyance and fear.

Jesse looked over to the minecarts to see that they were slowly rolling of the rails and about to fall into the infinite lava pool of the Nether.

"THE MINECARTS!" Jesse shouted in horror.

Olivia looked at the carts and back to the Ghast that was slowly floating and staring at them with red eyes.

"Do something about the ghast!" Olivia ordered Jesse, fright in her voice.

"Okay, think fast, Jesse…" He spoke to himself frantically. "What to choose..." He pulled out his sword and Steven's bow. He went with the former seeing as he didn't have any arrows.

"So long as you really know what you're doing with it…" Olivia stated, unsure about this.

The Ghast finally found away around and, with a cry, shot at them, making them both jump away.

Jesse got up as quickly as he could and faced the Ghast with determination.

Olivia ran to save the minecarts and Jesse ran towards the Ghast.

When he was a few blocks away, he cautiously neared towards it, the Ghast slowly floating towards him before shooting a fireball. Before it got close enough to burn Jesse, he knocked it back into the Ghast making in cry in pain and flash red.

The Ghast repeated the process only to reenact its own previous failure when Jesse rejected the charge. The fiery orb slammed into the Ghast who let out a horrendous cry before dropping dead and disappearing into white cloud of smoke.

Jesse beamed triumphantly before Reuben ran to him and joined in the celebration. Smiling, Jesse pet his friend on the head.

"Okay, we're all set to go again! Hitting the powered tracks… now!" Olivia shouted as they began to move again.

"Time to move, buddy! Let's go!" Jesse told Reuben before hopping into one of the carts.

"I never doubted you for a second but that was incredible!" Olivia exclaimed amazedly to Jesse. "Maybe we have a chance of getting to Ellegaard after all!" She continued determinedly. "Look! Look there's the sign – 'Redstonia'!" Olivia pointed to the sign. "Redstonia here we come!"

The minecarts continued until it reached a stopping point, which was in a small area with a Nether portal.

"You're about to meet the greatest Red Stone builders in the world…" Jesse told Olivia with enthusiasm.

"Wow. Who would've thought that someday I'd really get to visit Redstonia? Ellegaard's Capital City of Engineering." Olivia stated amazed with what was happening. "Incredible."

The three soon reached the portal which was illuminating a low purple glow, beckoning its visitors to see what lay on the other side. "Do you think Ellegaard will be willing… you know, to help us?" Olivia questioned.

Jesse didn't say anything before he jumped through the portal. Olivia did the same with Reuben following closely behind.

The portal slowly began to pulse as Steven stepped out and fell forward due to the lack of ground. "Ahhh!" Looking above his head, he saw that the Nether portal was being used as the O for the giant sign that read 'BoOm TowN'.

Axel soon walked out and fell landed right on top of Steven. "Ahhh!" Axel shouted before he felt the impact of landing. Axel quickly stood in a rush to get off of Steven who wriggled underneath him.

The two turned around and rushed forwards to take shelter beside a destroyed building.

"Be careful, okay? One wrong step…" Steven warned Axel before walking against the building.

The two cautiously walked from behind the wall before Steven's leg snapped a tripwire that cause buried TNT explode behind them.

Steven got up just as some TNT went off in front of him and he ran off, trying to get to a safe distance away from all the buried TNT, right when some more TNT exploded in front of him. He turned and ran again.

He kept running until an angry griefer ran towards him with a horrified look on his face and a block of TNT above his head. Steven ducked when the griefer leapt clean over him and exploded instantly afterwords.

When he looked back up he saw a griefer above him glaring down on Steven with an evil grin, holding an egg. Right when he threw it Steven dodged forward, a chick appearing as the egg hit the dusty ground.

Steven ran ahead and saw Axel coming towards him. "Whoa! You see that? Utter chaos, man!" He exclaimed in shock at the wrecked and exploding town.

Steven didn't say anything, only walking forward, silently coughing.

As Steven walked past a building, he noticed that on one of the walls was a poster with an image of the amulet on it. Steven narrowed his eyes a bit, thinking a few seconds before pulling out an amulet he found at the temple to see the green bar was glowing brightly.

"Dude, it's freakin' glowing!" Axel exclaimed in shock and amazement before he realized something. "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it in the library, in the temple." Steven answered simply before looking at the glowing bar. "Hey I think I saw it doing this when it was near Gabriel." He said unsure before pointing it in a certain direction watching it glow brighter.

Steven moved it around a bit before pointing it at a tower in the sky that had huge chunks taken out of it.

"Whoa!" Axel said in amazement while Steven did nothing but stare.

"Huh, looks as if we found as if we found Magnus!" Steven told Axel, but also gaining some unwanted attention.

A girl with blue hair that was in pig tails, wearing a pink shirt, plank trousers, brown shoes, and a black mask tied around her eyes, jumped down from one the buildings and looked at them with malevolent eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Hey there, new people." She greeted them, before jumping one the same level as them. Both Axel and Steven watched her suspiciously. "You, ah, you said you know where Magnus is?" She asked them, hoping to fight for the title. She walked towards them. "All the griefers here in Boom Town want to find Magnus, y'know." She told them.

"Whoa. How long you been there?" Axel asked, not sure he liked being spied on.

Steven narrowed his eyes suspiciously before hiding the amulet. "Listen we don't want trouble, we just wanna find Magnus, for reasons that are not important." he told her not wanting to talk about the Witherstorm.

"Hmmm. I'm afraid I want to find Magnus for reasons that aren't important to you, although that thing you hiding seems to be important." She told Steven.

"What's going on?" A nearby griefer wearing a wrestling mask asked, just as another one came out from hiding.

Steven and Axel stared at the slowly growing crowd anxiously. "Nohr found some noobs with a thingy that can find Magnus." A griefer with a red skeleton mask, standing next to another griefer wearing a hoodie, announced.

All four jumped down and walked towards the two getting ready to snatch the amulet.

"Steven…?" Axel said in an anxious manner.

Nohr turned around and looked at the griefers. "Bunch of scavengers! This drop is mine!" She barked at them defensively.

"Uh. Actually it's not. Besides we need it." Steven told them narrowing his eyes as Axel glared.

"Yeeeeah, sounds like you do. But I need it more than you two. So I'd prefer you handing it over." One of the griefers growled, walking towards him, which the rest soon did too.

Before Steven could react Nohr grabbed and pulled his arm out, then stole the amulet. "Oi!" He shouted before trying to take it back.

"Get back here with that!" Axel ordered her as she pushed past some griefers and towards a building.

"Get her!" Steven exclaimed to Axel, before they both ran over and pushed some griefers aside to see her raising the amulet in the air.

"Oh Mighty Magnus! I have for you this offering-!" She said as a griefer walked on top of the building and used a fishing rod to steal the amulet. "Noooooooo!" She wailed as her only way to finding Magnus was stolen from her.

"Ha ha ha!" The griefer laughed as he ran off.

The girl glanced back at the crowed before running after the griefer, soon followed by Axel and Steven.

Jesse, Olivia, and Reuben walked through the Nether-portal walking onto a platform that was holding the portal.

The trio walked towards one of the slopes that lead to a giant pool of water. A bridge slowly rose from the depths, allowing them a passageway to the island.

The three waited until the bridge was up before walking across it.

When the three got off of the bridge they walked until they were a short ways off from the center of the island where a fountain with redstone lamps, posters with redstone on them, and a large red glass dome full of lava stood.

The three looked at the fountain before a voice sounded. "Builders of Redstonia! I want you to know how much I value and adore each and every one of you -" The voice said making them walk over. "Your hard work inspires me." Ellegaard told a crowed of people from a balcony. "Every day!" She shouted out.

"Jesse. There she is." Olivia whispered to Jesse in awe.

"I am about to enter my Dome of Concentration, where I will be unreachable for the for the foreseeable future," She told the crowed. "But I will emerge when I complete my latest and greatest creation: the Command Block!" She carried own making the crowed cheer in excitement but made Jesse and Olivia nervously glance at each other.

The two walked forward with Reuben both trying to get a better look at Ellegaard. "So please! Continue working! Continue building! And whichever person most impresses me… They shall be my protege!" She exclaimed making the crowed cheer louder and some to jump in excitement. "Ready to help me usher in a new era of innovation and creativity? Calvin, throw the switch!" She shouted.

Jesse took a glance at a guy who started to walk towards a table with three levers on it. He flipped the middle one making the ground shake as Ellegaard walked back into her fortress and an iron dome began to build over it.

"Jesse! We need to get there before she totally locks herself in!" Olivia anxiously warned Jesse before they both started running up the stairs. After about four blocks, up the stairs began to sink into the walls, being pulled in by sticky-pistons. Olivia and Jesse froze in unsettlement before gravity swallowed them whole and they fell to the ground.

"Ah crap." Jesse said in annoyance, getting up.

The two quickly walked over to Calvin. "Excuse me, Mr… Calvin was it? We need to speak to Ellegaard. It's urgent." Jesse told Calvin, not wanting to tell him, or anyone for that matter, about the Witherstorm.

"Ohhh, I'm afraid that's quite impossible." Calvin told him politely. "Did you hear the speech? She's on lockdown until she completes her next great invention." He explained to the two. "But lucky for you…" Calvin carried on. "I'm here! How can I help you?"

"Well you need to take us to her. It's really really important." Jesse explained to Calvin who didn't look like he really believed him.

"Hmmm, no." Calvin said walking up to Jesse. "I'm afraid not." He said calmly. "Look. I can tell you're not from around here. Level with me – Who are you? Why do you need to see Ellegaard?" He finally questioned.

"I have a message form Gabriel, Okay? Ellegaard's old friend?" Jesse pleaded.

Calvin took look behind him before turning around. "Hmmm. You must admit that this all sounds a little outlandish." He said while walking off a bit.

"Jesse! Show him the Amulet." Olivia told Jesse, a command to which he soon applied to and pulled out the amulet, which currently had the red bar glowing.

"Look. This is Gabriel's amulet. It's how I got here." Jesse told Calvin as he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw it. "It's how I found Ellegaard in the first place."

"Oh my. Well that is interesting. If you'd like I could send that to Ellegaard. Maybe that would help your mission?" Calvin offered him.

"Might not be a bad idea…" Olivia told Jesse.

"No way. Gabriel gave this to me – no way am I parting with with it." Jesse said choosing to hold on to the amulet he was told to guard with his life.

"Well fine then. I don't have time for this." Calvin said to them. "I'm afraid I have may more things to attend to than answering all of your questions. I must go." Calvin said looking at the levers. "Better take this repeater and disable the stair control." he went one grabbing the repeater and putting it away. "We don't want any trouble makers disturbing Ellegaard." He finished before walking off.

Reuben took a few looks around before running off, while Jesse and Olivia turned around and looked at each other.

"Guess we'll need to get another repeater." Olivia said in a tired voice.

"Right." Jesse agreed.

They both went in different directions as Reuben sat down to watch a cow-a-pult.

Steven and Axel climbed onto a building to see Nohr with the griefer who stole the amulet, both laughing triumphantly.

"Bunch'a noobs!" Nohr said rudely, seeing Axel and Steven before running off with the griefer. They both ran and jumped onto another building parkour-style.

"Hey. Are they going the same way?" Axel asked seeing the griefer following Nohr.

"They're working together." Steven told him before jumping on the building.

"This is just how we do it in Boom Town!" The griefer explained sardonically while jumping over some fire before he went up some stairs while Nohr ran through a building.

"Which one took the amulet?" Steven asked, watching them both ran off in different ways. "I'll get the one with the fishing pole, you get the little blue-haired creep!" Steven told Axel, before running up the stairs the griefer took.

The grieifer jumped form a building, a daring stunt which Steven at first hesitated to do, but followed. After rushing up a one-block-wide stairway, the griefer turned back and pulled out some eggs.

"Think fast!" He shouted as he tossed the egg at Steven with painful force, making him lean to the side in an attempt to dodge the eggs.

"You're training is coming along nicely, Noob!" The griefer laughed, throwing an egg at Steven who ducked while inwardly groaning in annoyance and frustration.

"Just give me the amulet, Noob!" Steven shouted at him, finally reaching the level.

"Geez pal, no need to shout. Here-" he started, pulling the amulet out right when the platform he was on exploded and he fell. "Our reasonable conversaaaatiooonn!" He shouted while falling.

"Whoa." Steven muttered looking down.

Upon looking down you could see a griefer wearing a hoodie grab the amulet. "My turn!" he shouted before running off.

Steven looked on in deep annoyance with his eyes turning white.

"Heeheehee!" The griefer laughed, dashing along right when Steven landed on top of him causing him to drop the amulet.

Nohr ran up to them and grabbed the dropped amulet before running off again. Steven looked on angrily before he got up and chasing Nohr, his eyes finally going back to normal.

"Hey! Did Nohr come this way?" Axel asked, stepping out from a hole in a building.

"Yeah! And she had the freakin' amulet again!" Steven told Axel before seeing Nohr in the background. "Stop right there." Steven shouted making Axel turn around and Nohr stop running.

"How about 'No?!' Ha!" Nohr shouted back, giggling at herself before running into the only building that only had small holes in it and an iron door. She quickly closed the door and placed obsidian in front of it to insure they wouldn't be able to follow her.

Axel tired to break the walls but it didn't do much due to it being made from stone bricks. "Augh! These bricks will take forever to punch through!" Axel groaned frustratedly.

Steven walked up to the building, coughing a bit more loudly, but Axel assumed it was from exhaustion so he let it be. "Luckily I think I found us a punch-free entrance…" Steven said still coughing a bit.

Steven began to climb up the vines, winching every time he used his infected arm.

After nearly making it to a point where the vines stop, Nohr poked her head through a two block high hole about six blocks above him.

"Sorry guys, but I've been trying to find Magnus for way too long for you to stop me." She told him before pulling out some TNT.

"Oh bad." Steven moaned, eyeing the TNT with horror while Axel ran away.

"Steven, look out!" Axel shouted to him. Steven quickly jumped to some vines on the side, avoiding the TNT.

"That was… Way to close!" Steven exclaimed before he started climbing again.

"You know what you remind me of?" Nohr asked Steven, looking down from the roof. "This song I had stuck stuck in my head once." She told him, as he looked up to her in anger. Nohr quickly pulled out some more TNT. "I just couldn't get it to go away!" She yelled annoyingly before throwing the TNT. Steven jumped to the side, grabbing onto some nearby vines.

"Ugh-oh man!" Steve groaned, before finally getting to the roof and panting heavily from the exhaustion and sickness.

"Okay little amulet… Show me the way." Nohr cooed excitedly, waving the amulet above her head. "Of course, not sure what I'll do when I get there… But that future-Nohr's problem." She told herself as Steven quietly walked up to her from behind.

"ARRRGH!" Steven shouted grabbing the amulet which Nohr held onto making them both try to pull it from each others grasp.

"Give it back! This is more important than you know!" Steven shouted trying to pull the amulet away form her.

Eventually they both tripped on some TNT accidentally setting it off.

"Uh-oh!" Nohr muttered in surprise before both she and Steven made a reach for the amulet.

"Not again!" Steven whined in annoyance right when the TNT went off, making them both flash red as they were blown off the building. Steven was sent hauling right above the amulet before he was ejected into a building with the amulet falling below him.

Steven was slammed against a wall groaning in pain before he fell to the floor. He slowly got up and looked out to see where the amulet went, only to see a small cloud of smoke.

"Ha! Nice." a voice sounded behind and below him. "What did I tell you about teamwork?" It continued as Steven walked towards a hole in the floor to see two griefers, with one holding the amulet.

"What? But I'm the one who said we should work together." The girl griefer stated angrily.

"No you didn't! Give me that." The griefer exclaimed right when Steven reached down and snatched the amulet.

"Yes! I got it!" Steven nearly shouted happily finally getting the amulet back.

"Quick flush 'em out!" The girl ordered before placing some lit TNT right in front of Steven. He gave a restless breath before he tried running only to see that he was too high to jump and there was only one other way to go.

Steven quickly jumped from the building and onto the other ledge before leaning one a wall and grabbing his throbbing arm.

Steven looked down to see almost all of the griefers rushing up the stairs or climbing the walls in a mad dash to grab the amulet.

Steven rushed towards small gap and saw Axel a few blocks below him. "Axel! Magnus is somewhere in that building above us! He's gotta be close!" Steven shouted to him.

"Then, quick! Toss me the amulet!" Axel told him stunning Steven. "You're surrounded by griefers and they're gonna tear you apart!" Axel reminded him.

Steven took an unsure glance at the griefers before tossing the amulet to Axel.

"Just try not to lose it." Steven pleaded, not wanting to go through that whole thing again.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I got this. You just keep them distracted." Axel told Steven before running off.

"At the top!" A griefer shouted, seeing Steven.

"Yeah, that's were I saw 'em." Another one shouted. Steven quickly took off and after a minute of running saw a pile of eggs.

"Time for a good table-turn… Excellent." Steven said pleasely before running to the eggs as some griefers rushed at him. Steven ran up some stairs as the griefers shouted for him to stop.

Feeling quite pushed, Steven turned around and began walking backwards before pulling out some eggs and tossing them at a griefer who was getting too close for comfort.

The eggs' force knocked the griefer back and he landed on top of another one before the both of them fell off the stairs. Another of the dogged men tried to do the same, joined by another of the violent fellows. Thinking quickly, Steven pelted the two of them with eggs, knocking them over as well. He tossed another egg at a griefer who was trying to nerd-pole up.

Steven decided to run up the tower from there, and the remaining griefers gave chase.

"Well hel-lo, opportunity." Steven sang excitedly, finding some TNT. He quickly picked it up and threw it at the stairs, blowing all the griefers off the stairs.

Steven was blown back a bit but he managed to get up and see the results of his TNT-tossing.

Under normal circumstances he would've felt bad the violent act he had committed, but they had put him through a lot of crap,, one being trying to kill him, so he didn't feel anything but a savage satisfaction.

Steven coughed a bit before looking at the tower were Magnus supposedly was before running to it.

Steven walked onto a bridge and saw that a few holes had been blown into it and some dispensers were sticking out, spitting a few arrows out.

Steven weakly jumped over a crater and saw Axel at the tower on a platform made from obsidian, with an arrow sticking out of his leg.

After a minute Axel turned around a saw him. "Steven! You made it." Axel exclaimed in relief as Steven began to walk over.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Steven told him. "Do you have the amulet?" He asked.

"Of course! I totally rocked it!" Axel told Steven proudly, pulling it out of his back pocket.

"Well I'm glad you're safe-" Steven said before jumping over a hole and joining Axel. "Magnus, here we come!"

The two walked to the tower which, upon closer inspection, was made entirely of obsidian.

The two walked up to two doors and looked at each other before they shrugged. "Huh. Maybe it's, I don't know, locked or something? That's a thing people do to important doors right?" Axel asked, unsure of what to do next.

Steven simply walked to the door and knocked on it. The two waited a second before the doors swung open.

"Fine. Knocking worked. For once." Axel admitted.

"Seems so. Let's get in there." Steven told him, walking in.

"Right behind you." Axel said following him.

The two walked in, unaware that they had just stepped onto two trapdoors, before they fell through the hole in the floor.

Jesse just finished crafting the repeater. "Pretty nice, if I may compliment myself." Jesse said taking the repeater and walking back over to Olivia and placing the new repeater in the old one's place.

"Okay that's a step in the right direction." Jesse said walking over to the levers and flipping the left one. "Switch is on!" Jesse stated as the stairs came out. "Okay, good, good." He said before flipping the one on the right making the doors open. "Bam! Door opened!"

The trio then ran up the stairs and entered Ellegaard's fortress.

The three ran into a room and saw a bunch of redstone circuits leading to multiple fascinating contraptions.

"Wow. Here it is. Ellegaard's redstone laboratory." Olivia marveled in excitement.

"Seems more like an entrance or a foyer or something…" Jesse mused, inspecting the place before looking over at Reuben. "Don't worry pal, we'll find her." Jesse told Reuben who returned a hopeful squeal. "I just hope she can actually help us…" He nervously added.

Jesse walked towards the door which opened, one block at a time, leading into a room filed with inventions, redstone circuits, and glass tubes transporting items and blocks.

The three marveled at the place with wide grins.

"That might be the most redstone… stuff… I've ever seen in my life." Jesse said in awe.

"You can say that again." Olivia told him.

"Come one. Let's keep moving." Jesse commanded as they both walked forth.

Olivia ran through a two-block-wide and -long, three-block-high corridor with Reuben. She quickly darted through before the piston-door began to open and shut rhythmically.

Reuben let out a loud squeal as he and Olivia turned around.

"Gah! What are those things even for?!" Jesse shouted unsurely. .

"Maybe, I don't know… breaking things up. Keeping intruders out. There are lots of possibilities." Olivia explained, though she wasn't sure herself.

Jesse looked around a saw a repeater that was controlling the machine and pushed one of the redstone torches a bit, making the slamming walls slow down.

"Okay, almost… definitely a step in the right direction." Olivia said, seeing the walls slow down.

Jesse repeated what he did earlier making the walls slow down enough to pass through. Jesse walked towards them before running through and making it to the other side.

"Nicely done, Jesse! You're pretty good at this." Olivia complimented Jesse.

"Hey what can I say? Me and the redstone just… speak to each other." Jesse said, trying to boost his ego.

"Uhhh huh." Olivia said sarcastically.

Eventually the three looked at one of the glass tubes. "She's moving a LOT of different ingredients around here." Olivia said looking the tubes over. "Man. Look at all this, huh?"

"Try not to touch anything until we know what it does, okay?" Jesse told her.

"Oh, pfft. I wasn't gonna touch anything. I was just going to… look. Really carefully." Olivia told Jesse.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Jesse told Olivia happily, to which she nodded and began to look for a way to go.

Jesse looked over the place and saw a massive wall of lava and a block with a lever on it. He walked over to it and flipped the lever making the lava stop.

"That's awesome." Jesse stated to the girl and pig.

The three walked into another part of the room that had a massive wall of marble and a zipper comprised of sticky-pistons pushing more blocks of the white marble.

Jesse saw a lever walked over to it and flipped it making the zipper open showing a glass wall with water behind it with signs for air-pockets.

The three walked into it and began to swim up it, until they reached the top and crawled on a platform which led to large room.

The room itself was filled with redstone, iron blocks, lamps, an automatic-crafting table, and a women who was wearing red and gold armor and messing with some redstone.

Olivia's jaw dropped in awe when she realized that this armor-clad woman was Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer herself!

Axel and Steven's screams echoed through the dark halls before they landed on a narrow pathway of obsidian with sand at certain points.

Upon impact with the ground, the amulet was knocked out of Steven's hand and fell into the pool of lava below them, destroying it.

The two got up and tried to get across the pathway until someone in armor walked out. "You are completely surrounded by hundreds of hidden death traps. One step closer…" The guy said before pulling a lever. "And KABOOM!" He shouted making the sand in front of the duo shoot up with TNT.

Axel took a step back and Steven fell backwards and got given a view of the lava where the amulet was destroyed.

Steven looked up and tried to see the bald man's eyes behind the black bandana.

"It's Magnus! We totally got caught by Magnus…" Axel said excitedly, before he saw the stare Steven was at the moment giving him. "Er… I think we're gonna die now." Axel realized sadly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

This is just like I dreamt it. Entering Ellegaard's laboratory. Seeing her… Right there." Olivia told Jesse. "She'll ask me to be her protege, and the next thing you know we'll be changing the world together."

"Let's just try to save the world first." Jesse said to Olivia, reminding her about the current predicament.

"Time to pace back and forth and check the systems." Ellegaard said. "inventory request? Operational. Delivery latency? Speedy. Still talking to myself? Yep!" She carried on walking back to her original place. "Uh huh, okay. All right, here we go." She said getting ready to use the automatic-crafter. "Let's rock this block another test!"

Just then Jesse got her attention surprising her. "Whoa! Hi! Didn't see you sneaking up on me—guess that's the point." Ellegaard told them as Olivia looked on in her own amazement. "Don't touch anything in here, okay? It's all SUPREMELY fragile and genius." She explained to them. "Did Calvin send you? You my new assistants?" she asked stunning Olivia. "New assistants with a stupidly adorable pig, that is?" She continued as Reuben squealed before grinning happily.

"Jesse. She thinks we're her new assistants." Olivia stated. "This is so exiting." She said in a calm voice.

"Ellegaard-" Jesse started until Ellegaard cut him off.

"No time for specifics, I'm afraid." Ellegaard told them sadly. "Hey you, Goggle girl," She continued looking at Olivia making her jaw drop. "Switch on that T-flop circuit to activate the delivery chutes." She instructed Olivia. "And you, Non-Goggle guy, grab me a blaze rod and an iron block." Ellegaard instructed Jesse before turning her back to them.

"She wants me to do something for her." Olivia said in shock and anxiety. "What if I screw it up? What if I- Oh I feel… lightheaded…" She rambled on before, crossing her eyes and collapsing.

Reuben oinked worriedly, walking up to Olivia as Ellegaard turned back around. "Wow. Now I need an assistant to help with my assistant!" Ellegaard said in a blank tone turning to Jesse. "Think you can handle it on your own?" She asked before pacing around again.

Jesse studiedly walked over to Olivia, kneeling beside her with a worried expression. "Olivia? Olivia? Can you hear me?" He asked, trying to wake her up.

Olivia fluttered opened her eyes before getting an embarrassed face. "I don't think I've ever fainted before." She told Jesse in a sad tone before sitting herself up. "Ugh, so embarrassing." She groaned aloud to herself.

"Everything working over-" She began, walking over, before seeing the sight, getting fed up. "Fine. I'll do it myself then." She snapped at them, running over to lever and flipping it, as Olivia face palmed, annoyed with herself.

As soon as Ellegaard flipped the lever, the automatic-crafter activated and the four crafting tables pushed together and a transparent command-block appeared, shaking and twisting around in an attempt to materialize.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Ellegaard chanted hopefully walking to the unfinished command block not noticing Jesse's nervous expression. "Big winner, big winner big-!" Her excitement instantly faded when the crafting tables moved apart and the command-block turned blue and disappeared.

"LOSER. Trial #6,451… another bust." Ellegaard muttered in an upset tone. "Now, about you three." She said turning back to the trio. "Your friend here… does she fall over frequently? Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" She asked walking over them.

"I… No. I'm sorry. I was just so excited to-" Olivia tried to explain.

"And with me always pacing around, lost in my own brilliant thoughts." Ellegaard told Olivia. "I could have tripped over you and conked my brain!" She continued, with an undertone of anger. "Brilliant thoughts… GONE."

"I could see that…" Olivia agreed sadly.

"I have to confess something Ellegaard. We're not here to be you're assistants." Jesse told Ellegaard.

"Phew!" Ellegaard said, relived. "Kinda glad actually. What with Madame-Faints-A-Lot over here there." She explained to the trio, laughing a bit to herself. "So why are you here?"

"We're actually here to get your help." Jesse started. "There's a giant Witherstorm and it's attacking the entire world." He explained.

Ellegaard didn't look convinced. "A Witherwhat-? What are you talking about? Who… who sent you?" She asked suspiciously. "Was it Calvin?"

"Gabirel sent me." Jesse told her.

"Look, you both seem like very pleasant people who are prone to fainting, but I simply don't have the brain-power for this." Ellegaard told them, still not convinced, walking back to the crafter. "I'm in the middle of the my greatest project to date – a powerful block capable of altering reality itself!" she exclaimed, turning back to them, striking fear on the small groups faces. "I'm so close I can practically taste it!"

"I know that making a Command Block probably seems like a great idea, but you really don't want to do that…" Jesse told Ellegaard, shocking her.

"Wait. Waaaitwaitwaitwait. How do you know what a Command Block is?" Ellegaard asked them, disbelief coursing through her voice. "Not to seem belittling, but we're talking about mega-ultragenius level stuff here."

"Our friend told us, and we know that it's very, very dangerous." Jesse told her. "The world needs The Order of the Stone! That's why we're here!"

"Sorry to bust your circuits, but the Order isn't really 'together' anymore." Ellegaard told them sadly. "We, ah sort of disassembled."

"That's actually kind of why we're here-" Jesse said before pulling out the amulet.

"Gabriel's Amulet." Ellegaard muttered in awe. "This certainly changes things."

"So do you believe us now?" Jesse asked putting the amulet away.

"Yes… This is serious indeed." Ellegaard admitted, walking back to the crafter. "All the reason why I need to finish my Command Block!" She went on grabbing her chin. "I can use it to fight this Witherstorm… monster… thing… or whatever!" She thought to herself, not noticing the look of worry on Jesse's and Olivia's faces, even when she turned to face them. "Necessity is the originator of Invention."

"No, you can't do that!" Jesse exclaimed wildly.

"Your 'WitherStorm' problem was created by a Command Block, yes? That means a Command Block could be the perfect way of beating it!" Ellegaard explained, walking to the trio.

"And maybe-" Olivia started walking up to her.

"Non-Goggle guy," Ellegaard started ignoring Olivia and walking towards Jesse. "will you help me make one?" She asked him, taking Jesse by surprise. "It's going to work this time. I can feel it." She announced, determinedly.

"Ellegaard I'm sorry, but no. I can't let you do this." Jesse told Ellegaard in a strict voice before getting a sad look. "Please. We have to go." He pleaded her.

"'Go?' This seems terribly short-sighted." Ellegaard said walking towards Jesse before fixing a glare. "I had thought you were the brains of your little trio." She noted rudely. "This could be the greatest invention the world has ever seen."

"You'll understand when you see it, I promise. There's no time." Jesse told who looked sad before getting an upset look and walking off, the split group soon following.

"While I'm very glad you want my assistance – and trust me I won't faint – I'm still not sure why-" Ellegaard said in a huff, before horror strike her heart at the sight ahead of her. "Oh. Oh my circuits." Ellegaard muttered seeing the Witherstorm for the first time, before running off.

The trio ran, trying to flee the Witherstorm, running down the stairs that a Witherstorm tentacle broke right along the middle, before Jesse and Reuben could cross.

Jesse and Reuben both jumped to reach the bottom stairs, with Reuben letting out a long and loud squeal.

The two quickly ran off the stairs to Ellegaard and Olivia.

"It seems you were telling the truth." Ellegaard admitted seeing the giant proof of their story. "I'm beginning to feel we should get to the portal. Now. As soon as possible." She rambled before running to the bridge.

People were screaming and running wherever they could to flee the beast. No one chanced a horrified stare went the Witherstorm's purple beam hooked itself on the main fountain, ripping the whole thing from the ground within seconds.

"The portal! Hurry!" Ellegaard shouted from behind Jesse.

A Wither tentacle tried to slam Jesse into the ground, making him side step and fall onto his back. He quickly rolled onto his side and was about to get up, before giving a cautious breath as the same tentacle grabbed and pulled him closer.

Jesse quickly pulled out his stone sword before hitting the tentacle. After a few, ineffective hits, the tentacle finally let him go.

Jesse performed a roll before running towards the bridge to get to the portal.

"Over here!" Ellegaard shouted to them, getting to the portal as Olivia and Reuben ran across the bridge and Jesse tried to follow, before a tractor beam snapped the bridge, pulling a portion of the bridge and Jesse with it.

"This way!" Ellegaard shouted as Jesse jumped off the bridge and landed on the side that was still connected to the ground.

Jesse tried to run across, only to see part of the path was ripped out and being stolen, leaving it unavailable to pass.

"Jesse!" Ellegaard shouted in panic, as Reuben made a scared squeal.

Jesse quickly ran across and jumped the hole barley making it and having to grab onto a sandstone stair, before pulling himself up.

As soon as he was up, he looked back to the Witherstorm, backing away while everyone else ran into the portal.

The Witherstorm tried to attack him with one of its tentacles, promoting him to turn and jump into the portal.

The four ran towards the vines that would help them get to the temple, not seeing a Creeper that was slowly climbing the mountain.

Jesse and Reuben climbed on top of the mountain and Jesse looked back to look at his friends. "Okay! Just a little farther!"

Ellegaard climbed to the top and saw the improved entrance along with Reuben, who let out some surprised oinks.

"Wall. That's centennially impressive. Wow." Ellegaard admitted, looking back to Jesse.

They all jumped down and ran towards the temple, stopping at the entrance just as a Creeper walked towards them.

"Gah!" Jesse cried seeing it right before it got nailed with about six arrows, and dropping dead in a white cloud of smoke. "Whoa!"

"Who goes there?" Lukas demanded from the top of the entrance. "Jesse? Is that you?" He asked, blinking at Jesse with disbelief.

"Lukas, did you build all of this?!" Jesse asked impressed..

"Well, yeah. I figured I would try and fortify the place, y'know?" Lukas told him.

"Nice!" Jesse complimented him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Lukas greeted warmly.

"And we brought Ellegaard!" Jesse shouted.

"Fantastic. Now we have three of the Order." Lukas said happily.

Before they could question his words he jumped down from the balcony before rushing inside to open the iron door.

"Quick! Come on!" Lukas said quickly. "You guys are never gonna believe who showed up while you were gone…" He hinted at them as they walked in and saw Gabriel leaning on a wall grinning weakly.

"Gabriel!" Jesse exclaimed happily.

"Hello everyone. It is… good to see you." Gabriel said.

"He showed up not too long before you guys." Lukas explained.

"Ellegaard. My old friend." Gabriel said walking up to her, before wrapping her in a hug.

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes. Maybe with you here we actually stand a chance against this thing." Ellegaard said.

"How I've missed your optimistic spirit." Gabriel told Ellegaard, happily. "And it's especially good to see you, Jesse." Gabriel admitted turning to Jesse. "I feared you that you might be the last face I ever saw." He said sadly.

"It's such a relief to see you. I'm glad you're okay." Jesse told Gabriel.

"If you hadn't pulled me out of the Witherstorm's clutches… Well let's just not think about that." Gabriel said before turning and walking off, the rest soon following. "I came here to the Temple, hoping against hope to find the other survivors." He continued sadly, thinking of all the people he couldn't save. "It makes me glad that, even in these terrible times, this Temple can stand as a stronghold. A symbol."

"Wow. Did anyone else get away too? Did you see?" Jesse asked him.

"All that creature left in its wake was bedrock… All those people… No one could get away… not without a mark." Gabriel explained sadly.

"It destroyed my home too. I barely got away." Ellegaard told Gabriel sadly. "It needs to be stopped." She declared angrily.

The group walked into a room with a corridor and stairs leading to the map room.

"We are alive. And that means there is still hope. Come along – Everyone else is still inside." Gabriel told them before walking up the stairs.

Gabriel slowly walked into the map room with the others trailing closely behind him.

"Boy. Can't remember the last time I saw this place…" Ellegaard said, looking around as Gabriel, Olivia, Reuben, and Lukas walked behind her and Jesse stepped in front of her.

Ellegaard turned around a flinched. "Would someone care to explain what he is doing here?" Ellegaard spoke calmly, seeing Magnus talk to Axel, Petra, and Steven who was pale and looked exhausted.

"Oh, this isn't going to go well." Gabriel said grimly.

"Right. I forgot to mention – Axel and Steven made it back from there little adventure a while ago." Lukas told them shyly.

"An adventure to get him?" Ellegaard questioned angrily, glancing at Magnus. "Did you know about this?" She asked Jesse angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Holy crap, I can't believe it! That's Magnus the Rouge!" Jesse said trying to change the subject.

"Hmpf. I always forget that there are people that actually like seeing that idiot." Ellegaard rudely stated.

"Look, just wait here a second while I go and talk to Axel and Steve." Jesse told Ellegaard.

"Fine." Ellegaard said watching Jesse go over to the four.

As Jesse walked towards them they all turned to face him. "So, who are you, then? And why did you bring her the Queen of the Nerds with you?" Magnus questioned Jesse accusingly.

"That's Jesse, our best friend." Axel told Magnus. "Trust us. Jesse's totally cool."

"I'll, ha, ha, I'll be the judge of that, huh?" Magnus said.

"Yeah and you two are going to have to get along, okay? We wouldn't have brought you both here with we knew you were going to be like this." Jesse told Magnus.

"Too bad for the both of us. But reversed for me." Magnus told Jesse.

"It was kind of a crazy adventure getting him, but it all worked out in the end. And now, Steve's the King of Boom Town!" Axel explained to Jesse, hitting Steven's arm a bit, not knowing it actually hurt a lot.

"Urghhh." Magnus groaned, while the three grinned, as Steven rubbed his arm.

"We've all been bounding and stuff." Axel said looking over at Steven and Petra. "We've had, like, the best day." He added happily.

"You, maybe." Steven muttered thinking of everything they had to go through, including the Grief-Off.

"Way to go, Steve!" Jesse congratulated Steven.

"Thanks, but it wasn't easy…" Steven said sending a glare at Magnus.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "He had to beat him in a crazy tournament and-" He went on looking at Steven than Magnus.

"Long story short. You had to be there, Short version? Epic battle of explosions and mayhem… Death-defying action shenanigans and pyrotechnics… badabing badaboom…" Magnus gloated about the battle…

Earlier

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me? Ha! You're two of the worst griefers I've ever met." Magnus taunted them.

"No, we're here to ask for your help." Steven explained.

"Uh huh, uh huh. Sure. So you're not a couple of griefers here to catch me unaware?" Magnus asked unconvinced. "Because, ha, lemme tell ya…" he continued before walking forward to get a closer look at the duo before pointing at Axel. "I mean, that guy? He's got 'griefer' written all over him."

"Man, you don't know how much that means to me." Axel said happily.

"No no no, he's not a griefer. He might look that way, but I promise – he totally harmless, I mean look at his helmet." Steven ensured Magnus, pointing at Axel's green leather helmet.

"Aw." Axel sighed sadly.

"Riiiiight. So tell me something, 'Not Griefers.' How'd you find me? Who are you working for?" Magnus questioned walking back to the levers. "You're working with someone?"

"Gabriel sent us on this mission." Steven informed Magnus.

"Gabriel? Ha! You're telling me you're buddy-buddy with Gabriel. You know how often people try and tell me that one?" Magnus asked them. "This is all sounding pretty weird, dudes…" He said pulling a lever making the TNT fly side ways and explode when they hit the lava.

Steven tried running across, but Magnus quickly pulled a lever a more TNT with sand on the top popped out.

"Who are you really!? Why are you here?" Magnus asked angrily reaching for another lever. "I want answers. Now." He told them. "Just give it to me straight."

"The world is being destroyed." Steven told Magnus in a serious tone.

"You have me intrigued. Go on." Magnus told Steven, flipping the levers and making the TNT launch and explode.

Steven slowly walked forward, in case if there was anymore TNT. "There's a huge monster eating up the entire world and nothing can stop it. That's why Gabriel told us to reunite the Order." He explained stopping near the end of the bridge. "Magnus, you've gotta come with us. You might be the only chance we have!"

Magnus did nothing but shake his head and flip another lever making more TNT pop out. "Give me one reason why, for even a second, I should come with you." Magnus told Steven, walking up to a ledge to get as close as he could. "I am the ruler of this place." Magnus said looking at the roof. "I keep the disorder!"

"You're supposed to be a hero, Magnus! And right now… The world needs a hero." Steven said making Magnus turn back to him. "You can come with us and help stop this disaster."

Magnus turned away and looked down. "All this… stuff you've told me… you expect me to just take your word for it?" He asked Steven turning back to him. "Two strangers with wild stories." He shouted throwing his hands in the air. "And nothing to say for it…" He went on angrily. "Except for a destroyed amulet… That wasn't even theirs."

"Are you that paranoid? Do you really not trust anyone?" Steven questioned getting fed up.

"That's how I've survived this long." Magnus answered calmly.

"Please. Just trust us. Just for a minute okay?" Steven pleaded him.

The three stared at each other for a minute until… "Okay okay, you sold me. I'm in…" Magnus gave in walking back to the levers, making Axel and Steven grin happily until they realized what he was about to do and ducked getting ready for the explosions that soon enough came from the front and the back.

The duo turned to the back, before looking to Magnus, who Steven gave an annoyed glare at. "Oh, but we might have a little bit of a problem getting out of here…" Magnus realized facing the two.

"Huh? You're Magnus. You can just walk outta here." Axel said, confused.

"Hello!? I don't know if you've looked around this place, but it's kinda full of griefers!" Magnus told Axel walking passed him and Steven on the narrow pathway.

"But… That's kinda awesome. Right?" Axel asked Magnus hopefully.

"No! You've heard the whole 'Challenging the King for His Crown' thing, right?" Magnus asked, walking to them both before turning around. "So long as I'm king… I can't leave this tower." He stated.

"I know how you feel." Axel said.

"No you don't." Magnus argued annoyedly.

"You lost me. What exactly do you mean?" Steven asked coughing slightly.

"Boom Town griefers have one goal in mind – to steal my crown! And, what can I say, I'm to good to give it up, baby." Magnus nearly shouted.

Magnus walked forward a bit before turning to face them again. "Simply put, that's life as a King of Boom Town." He told them, as they looked at each other with unsure looks. "Not as fun as you'd think."

"Couldn't you just… I don't know, choose a new King and come with us?" Steven asked.

"Look, I've beaten them dozens of times, and none are worthy – they'll see right through it." Magnus told Steven. "But you… You're the newcomer with the golden amulet. By now there'll probably be all sorts of rumors about how awesome you are." He continued walking up to the two. "If you beat me… then I'll be able to leave!" He explained to them before turning and walking off again. "Can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"How could I ever have a chance at beating you?" Steven asked Magnus nervously, slightly coughing.

"Haha, I know right? But that's just it… you won't have to!" Magnus told them excited, before walking up to them. "Ohhhhh this is gonna be good. I'm actually excited about this but we gotta make sure it looks legit." he told them. "The Death Bowl has never seen the carnage that we're about to create!" He finished darkly before walking off, as Steven took a nervous glance at Axel who was widely smiling with excitement.

"Erm, what's the Death Bowl?" Steven asked Magnus nervously.

Steven scanned the area with wide eyes, Axel did like wise but was smiling with excitement.

"This is the Death Bowl!" Magnus loudly announced to a growing crowd of cheering griefers.

Someone wearing 3D-glasses, a tuxedo with a red tie and brown hair walked into the center of the arena, raising his arms in the air. "Wellllllllllcome ladies and gentlegrieferes, to the Death Bowl." He spoke in a loud booming voice, walking up to the trio. "In one corner, we have Magnus, your King of Boom Town, prepared to defend his title and crown." He continued as Steven nervously glanced around, but was a bit glad to see a few of the griefers he blew up weren't dead.

"So, Tiny. Welcome to the Death Bowl. The Grief-Off to end all Grief-Offs. How do you wanna fake this?" Magnus asked Steven. "How are we gonna fool 'em?" He continued watching the crowed who were chanting his name.

"We'll just, start of small, and then I'll throw some TNT at you – Just let it graze you and then we'll call it a finish, all right?" Steven explained to Magnus coughing a bit more loudly, making Magnus shield his face with his arm.

"Okay. Something about TNT. Awesome. By the way, try not to cough in peoples faces." Magnus told Steven before walking away.

The announcer walked up to Steven. "And you! What name do you go by?" He asked him. "I'm gonna need a name."

"I am Steven The Destroyer! And I am here to destroy my competition!" Steven announced loudly.

"You heard the name, folks – Give a big Death Bowl welcome to the Destrooooooyerrrrr!" The announcer, announced, making everyone cheer. "Then let's begin!" He yelled out. "Opponents will craft their own griefing towers, which they will then use to grief each other." He announced. "The only rule is…"

"-that there are no rules!" A griefer shouted

"-No eye-poking.." The announcer corrected. "Other than that, go crazy. Seriously."

"Oh." The griefer said.

"Destroyer! Pick your building material! And Magnus, you-" The announcer started before Magnus stopped him.

"Nah. I'm good. Brought my own supply." He told the announcer.

"Let the griefing begin!" The announcer yelled.

Magnus and Steven parted way, Magnus standing where he would build his tower, and Steven going to pick his materials. Steven walked to some chests and narrowed his eyes to try and fix his blurry vision.

"Wood. Some stone. Some… hmm… pink wool?" Steven looked into each chest.

Steven slowly walked towards the chest with stone seeing as he was going to a Grief-Off, which would most likely involve TNT. "Stone it is." He said to himself.

After grabbing the materials, Steven went back to the spot and began to build a pillar with a wooden platform, a piston with a slime block, some TNT and a chest.

After Steven was done, he inspected the tower and was rather proud of his own work. "Hmm. Not too bad… not too bad. Guess it'll have to do." He muttered before looking over to Magnus' pillar which was made from Chiseled Stone and Polished Granite, with a wooden platform that had a piston, a slime block and some TNT.

Steven looked over Magnus' work a bit before something caught his blurry vision. "Axel, what are you doing over there on his side?!" Steven angrily shouted to Axel, which made him stop jumping excitedly and look at Steven sadly.

"Yeah, thought you might bring that up. It's just, um, it's hard to see you on that side, so I thought I'd, um, come over here to see you better." Axel shouted to Steven nervously.

Steven narrowed his eyes a bit before looking over to Magnus with a glare, which he reacted to calmly before glaring at Steven with a grin.

The crowed cheered as Steven went to pick up some eggs. "Take your best shot!" Magnus shouted to Steven right before he turned to him, grinning and flipping an egg in his hand.

Steven throw the egg at Magnus, but do to his lack of depth-perception and poor aim, me missed by over a mile.

Magnus watched the egg go all the way over his build and smash on the stone ground.

"And that's how you shouldn't throw an egg!" Steven announced nervously as the crowed booed and laughed at him.

"Ha! You grief with me? You grief with the best!" Magnus taunted turning around as Steven grabbed another egg.

Steven flipped the egg in his hand a bit before tossing it and hitting Magnus in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward as a chick appeared, falling to the ground with a frightened cluck before running around in a circle.

The crowed laughed at Magnus as he got up, and Steven grinned at him as he walked to the middle of his platform. "I am about to destroy you, Destroyer. Is that what they call 'ironic'?" He shouted to Steven.

"Luckily you won't destroy me, so we won't have to find out!" Steven shouted back.

Magnus looked over to the chick that was still running around in a circle before kicking it off and turning back to Steven. "You are but a student. Prepare yourself! For I am here to give you your final lesson!" He shouted walking over to the piston and pulling the lever making the TNT bounce on the slime block and fly.

Steven watched in a little bit of fear, ducking right before the TNT came up short and fell a few blocks away from Steven. Announcer looked on in horror as the TNT went flying at him, right before it made contact with the ground and blowing him into a hole with a distressed cry.

"Er, that was just a warning-" Magnus explained, trying to regain himself, from the upset crowed.

"What? A warning you need glasses?" A griefer with green hair taunted Magnus, making the crowed laugh.

Steven grinned with a hard stare, watching the scene unfold. "It seems the student has become the master, and the All Powerful Destroyer will win the day!" He yelled to Magnus.

"I don't know what that means but I love it and want to put it on a t-shirt!" A griefer shouted in excitement.

Steven walked back to his piston before looking to Magnus, who was waving his fist at the crowd with his back turned to Steven.

Steven pulled the lever, launching TNT at Magnus, who quickly looked back and placed two slime blocks making the TNT fly back and hit Steven's platform.

"Ahhh!" Steven cried right before the TNT struck blowing him backwards.

Steven weakly got up, clutching his sore arm, before glaring at Magnus. "But… what happened to getting hit by my TNT?" He asked himself, coughing slightly.

"Nobody messes with the BOOM MASTER!" Magnus shouted, losing it.

"Oh no." Steven said nervously, catching on to what was happening.

"Steve? Steve, you okay?" Axel shouted running towards Steven.

Steven looked down at Axel right before a loud voice caught there attention. "Had enough yet?" Magnus taunted Steven. "All righty. I think Noob time… is over."

"Luck sometimes visits the most unskilled of us, but it never lingers. Skill… Mastery-" Steven started angrily. "These are the things that will see you defeated."

"Magnus! Craft a cannon!" A griefer shouted to Magnus.

"Yeah, finish him with a cannon!" Another one screamed, waving his hand.

"If it's a cannon you want, it's a cannon you'll get!" Magnus shouted determinedly.

"Yup, he's completely lost it -" Axel realized in fear before looking back to Steven. "Dude's going for the kill! Steve, you'd better craft the… I don't know, the greatest thing of your life. Like right now!" He ordered him frantically.

"Well, it's not a lot, but there is still some materiel left in the chest…" Steven said before running towards the chest pulling some stone out.

Steven quickly got to work. "That's it! Steve! Go!" Axel shouted while he built.

When Steven was done, he looked over his work; it was a massive wall with some bumps on the sides and long hole line to see through with stone placed a few points.

"Hey, Axel, check it out. Ha! Not my best work, but it should hold him." Steven shouted excitedly to Axel who was anxiously watching.

"Yeah. It's… kinda cool. Um, yeah, it might do." Axel shouted to Steven glancing at Magnus' build. "But Steve, look." He continued pointing at Magnus.

Steven looked over and flinched in fear at the sight.

Magnus appeared to have fire in his eyes and he had built a massive skull with lava dripping from its nose and levers to launch the TNT with. "Bwaa ha ha ha ha!" He laughed like a maniac.

"But your were supposed to throw the fight." Steven tiredly muttered to no one

"HA HA HA HA!" Magnus laughed pulling a lever and launching TNT at Steven's build, blowing the Stone wall to bits and blowing Steven back.

Steven got up as quick as he could at the moment, and leapt to the left to avoid TNT.

"Steve, look out!" Axel warned as Steven weakly got up, giving a tired breath before ducking as a piece of TNT nearly blew his head off.

Steven couldn't do anything but watch as the TNT blew his build up and eventually knocked him off the platform and pushing him on some surviving cobblestone. During this, Axel quickly ran to a chest and began to go through it.

"You're going up against the King of the Griefers and you pick stone?! Ha!" Magnus taunted Steven, who weakly got up, barely able to stand. Steven glared a bit before pulling out another egg and throwing it a Magnus, making him fall on his back, stunning the master-griefer for a second. Steven grinned at that, turning to look at Axel who was still digging through the chest.

"Stuff! I got cool stuff coming your way!" Axel shouted to Steven, pulling out a bow and four arrows, running back to Steven. "I got you some arrows and a bow! I think it's enchanted, or something!" He shouted before throwing the items to Steven.

"A bow? In a cannon fight? Axel! There are all sorts of cliched lines about this!" Steven shouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, but the TNT. Inside the cannon!" Axel shouted back, pointing to the exposed TNT inside the cannon.

"TNT plus arrows…" Steven mused looking at the items.

"Oh yeah." Axel answered his thought with mighty enthusiasm.

Magnus finally regained his senses and got back to the levers.

"Hey, Magnus." Steven shouted climbing on top of the platform, or at least what was left of it.

"Yeah, short stuff?" Magnus teased.

Steven didn't say anything and pulled the arrow in the bow.

"Bwaa ha ha ha ha!" Magnus laughed pulling the levers again.

Steven glared and ran forward before jumping in the air getting a clear shot of the TNT before letting go of the arrow, launching it all the way towards Magnus' build and going through the lava before hitting some TNT.

"Oh crap!" Magnus shouted in horror, the fire in eyes going out, seeing what Steven just did, right before all the TNT went off blowing him off. Magnus screamed as he fell, and all the griefers, even Axel, gasped in complete shock.

Magnus hit the ground with a loud thump as Steven fell, barely grabbing onto the only surviving block of cobblestone, grinning over at Magnus while cringing in pain. Magnus merely glared and got up before dusting himself off.

The Announcer finally climbed back up and saw that Magnus was on the ground and Steven was still on a block in the sky.

"We have a winner! The Destroooyerrr!" He announced, making people cheer and Steven grin, before painfully pulling himself back on the block.

Steven waved his arms a bit before jumping down, cringing in pain when he landed on the ground. Axel quickly ran over, grinning at Steven. Before he could do anything Steven collapsed.

"Your friend here may of passed out, but he is kind of the Supreme Ruler of my Kingdom now… You know what I mean…" Magnus told Jesse, who took a worried glance a Steven.

"Well this is unexpected." Ellegaard said walking over.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but I'm definitely sure that I don't like it." Magnus responded hotly.

"Yeah! Show him some respect." Axel demanded raising half of his unibrow.

"Axel." Steven scolded lightly in a raspy voice, coughing harshly.

"You alright?" Ellegaard asked, looking at Steven.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Steven answered weakly, walking away. Petra took a glance at them before following Steven.

"Hey, we aren't done here." Magnus stated angrily.

"Yeah." Axel agreed.

"Oh. You're sticking up for Magnus. That's very… sweet." Ellegaard said to Axel angrily.

"Yeah he's sticking up for me. It's because I'm really awesome and super cool." Magnus stated angrily.

"I'll never understand your fans." Ellegaard shot back.

"Would you all cut it out?! Holy crap, you're all acting like crazy people!" Jesse exclaimed, upsetting Axel and making Ellegaard and Magnus walk away.

"Uh, people? Can we please focus on the bigger picture? We have a very hungry Witherstorm in the process of turning the whole world into its dinner." Jesse told everyone, reminding them about the situation.

Steven and Gabriel couldn't help but flinch at that name; what they all saw was nothing compared to what it did when they were fleeing to the Temple.

"It was terrifying. It came out of nowhere and just destroyed… everything." Ellegaard spoke, thinking of the events of Redstonia.

"Little too scary for you Ellie? Couldn't just think it away?" Magnus teased her.

"You weren't there, Magnus. I'm telling you – this thing was like nothing I've ever seen." Ellegaard explained in fear.

"Why? Because it's never come inside one of your little workshops?" Magnus ridiculed.

"Would you two stop fighting?!" Jesse shouted in anger.

"Whoa." Magnus said, offended.

"Yikes." Ellegaard added in the same manner.

"Jesse speaks the truth. We must find a way to defeat that monstrosity." Gabriel explained to the two, while Petra helped Steven stand straight.

"Well I don't know if you've had the chance to poke around this old dump yet, but it's pre-tty much stripped bare." Magnus told Jesse. "It would take a mountain of TNT to kill that thing!" He assumed, only having a description on what it may look like and it sounded big!

"I hate to say it, but you have a point." Ellegaard admitted.

"This is amazing." Axel whispered to Olivia.

"I know." Olivia whispered back.

"Are they… getting along?" Lukas asked, confused.

"Can we start crafting some then?" Jesse asked annoyed.

"I don't think we got that kinda time." Magnus told him sadly.

"But against such an unthinkable enemy, even all the TNT in the world might not be enough." Ellegaard told Jesse sadly. "If only Soren were here… He might have something we could." She thought sadly out loud.

"Oh Ellie. Not this again." Magnus stated annoyingly.

"Wait, Magnus. She may have a point. Soren did have certain… objects. Inventions." Gabriel reminded Magnus.

"You know I hate when you brag about you and Soren's little brainy club." Magnus complained.

"I'm not bragging! I think I've got a legitimate idea here!" Ellegaard stated.

"What are you talking about? What did Soren have." Jesse asked anxiously.

"Soren had a kind of 'Super TNT,' stronger and more explosive than anything else in the world." Ellegaard explained.

"The 'Formidi-Bomb.'" Gabriel stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard all about the 'F-Bomb' before." Magnus moped, not very interested.

"'F-Bomb?'" Axel said confused.

"Yeah. Soren claimed that dropping the F-Bomb could destroy anything." Magnus explained." But I've never seen it before." He added, doubting its existence.

"It's real. I swear." Ellegaard assured Magnus.

"Well the Formidi-Bomb sounds perfect! We should go get it! Now!" Jesse told them hopefully.

"Well, there's a little problem there…" Ellegaard said sadly.

"We don't know where Soren is." Gabriel added grimly.

"Fantastic…" Steven muttered statistically, trying to stand without Petra's help.

"But… you found Magnus. And Ellegaard." Gabriel continued, ignoring Steven. "Do you know where he is?" He asked Jesse. Jesse stared for a minute before looking to the map, and walking up to it with the rest soon following.

"Our map could locate him." Ellegaard thought. "Unless he's in the Nether or in the End." She added. "But it's worth a shot."

"I bet we can find him!" Jesse said determinedly, making Gabriel nod before walking away to sit down next to Reuben, Petra and Steven soon following his lead. Jesse walked over to the pedestal and put the amulet on it, looking back to the map trying to see the beams. Not seeing them or anything else, he looked over to the levers and flipped the first on he came by, making the lamp activate and beam a light into the amulet as three more beams of light shot from the red, green, light-blue and blue bar.

"All right, there's your light, my light…" Magnus listed the beams that pointed in the same direction, right before a white light flickered and another beam shot from the gray bar.

"That's new." Axel noted, seeing the light.

"There he is." Ellegaard said calmly. "Soren had his fortress deep inside the mountains. After the Order… broke up that's where went to keep doing his experiments." She explained to everyone.

"Look, he invited me there a couple time but it always seemed a little…" Magnus trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

"Weird, right? It always seemed a little weird." Ellegaard added.

"Glad we can agree on that at any rate." Magnus said turning to Ellegaard.

"I mean, I never actually went there with him." Elleggard admitted.

"So he'll help us, right?" Jesse asked wrapping his arms around Ellegaard and Magnus. Suddenly a light emitted from the gem in the amulet shining a blue beam, hitting the map.

"Whoa…" Elleggard marveled in shock, while Jesse flinched.

"It didn't do that before." Olivia noted, as Magnus and Ellegaard got nervous looks.

"Who is that? Oh no… it's…" Jesse started before getting horrified. "That's Ivor!" he exclaimed making Reuben and Lukas flinch and Axel start to glare.

"Ivor is going to Soren's! We need to move." Ellegaard stated, turning to Jesse, seeing the blue light slowly move towards the grey one.

Jesse walked up to the map and inspected it. "It's not too far… We could probably make it on foot." Jesse told everyone, turning to face them again.

"Righteous. We'll get some rest and head out first thing in the morning. Avoiding all the 'nighttime' and 'monsters' and everything." Magnus said pleasantly, making Ellegaard glare angrily.

"If you had seen that monster you wouldn't be saying that. We need to leave. Now." Ellegaard stated knowingly. "I think it's following us, Magnus. And I don't want to risk it catching it up with us. We have to go now."

"Yeah I don't want the Witherstorm catching up with us. We should go now." Jesse agreed with Ellegaard.

"An excellent call, Jesse. And far more decisive than either of us are being." Ellegaard complimented Jesse.

"What a coincidence that it's your plan. But fine." Magnus said annoyedly, as Ellegaard grinned triumphantly.

Eventually everyone walked off getting ready to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The group walked through the dark forest, being alert for hostile mobs.

"Okay everyone, let's get moving." Jesse told everyone.

"Hey!" Lukas called, pulling some arrows out then tossing them to Jesse.

"Thanks." Jesse thanked him.

"Yo. We haven't really gotten the chance to chat yet." Magnus said walking beside Jesse.

"Oh. Hello." Jesse greeted him.

"Gabe over there says you saved him from this Witherstorm thing and Steven saved that girl from it as well." Magnus stated gesturing to Gabriel, making him glance over. "You two are pretty tough, huh?" He asked Jesse. "Regular Iron Golem's, huh?"

"We're just doing our best to keep everyone safe." Jesse admitted.

"Humility. Nice. I can dig it." Magnus said pleasantly. "Kiinda wish you had my back before… But whatever. You still seem all right. Ish." He told Jesse, upsetdely.

"What's the deal with your buddy's Axel and Steven?" Magnus asked gesturing over the pair, Axel waved happily and Steven ignored him, muffling his coughs with one hand. Magnus weakly grinned and waved back. "Can't tell if there awesome… or a little bit of a low tempered guy and a dork." He went on. "He's just a little, ah, goofy? And Steven's a bit, easily angered? Y'know?"

"Axel and Steve are two of my best friends. Axel makes me laugh and Steve is a cool team player, and they always stick up for there friends." Jesse stated glaring at Magnus.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Then why didn't you listen to there plan to come and get ME?" Magnus questioned angrily.

"It was Steve's plan! And the plan was he and Axel get you, and me and Olivia get Ellegaard." Jesse explained to Magnus.

"Oh. Okay then. Whatever." Magnus said dropping the subject. "Well. Just keep on your toes."

The group continued walking until a low growling sound could be heard making the turn around nervously to see the tons of Skeletons and Zombies.

"See? This is why I said we should've waited til morning! We wouldn't need to worry about any of this crap!" Magnus stated angrily.

"At least we're keeping ahead of the Witherstorm!" Ellegaard shot back.

Jesse looked back to a tree to see a Spider swing down from a tree.

"Well we can hash that out later, because we've got some monsters to fight here people!" Jesse exclaimed to them.

They all took a look around to see the loads of mobs approaching them, before Lukas pulled his bow out, Gabriel pulled a sword out, Steven, Petra and Jesse doing the same.

Jesse walked towards a zombie trio and swung at one making it flash red and jump back before it limped towards him again.

Jesse would of hit it again but the second zombie tried to take a swipe at him making him swipe at it soon doing the same with the third one.

The middle one tried to get close to him again, making him swing at it killing it.

Jesse slowly walked towards the first one and hit it making it join its fallen comrade, the third one soon following.

"It's gonna be light soon! We're gonna be okay!" Jesse shouted, running forward, putting his sword away, the rest soon following him.

"Man I miss daytime!" Olivia tiredly admitted.

"How far is Soren's?" Axel asked Gabriel, getting tired.

"It can't be much farther." Gabriel exclaimed determinedly.

"Not much farther! We can make it!" Jesse exclaimed seeing the mountain in the distance.

The group climbed a slope of blocks trying to make it to the entrance, which Reuben was already at.

The doors slowly slid open as the group and all, but the Order of The Stone, looked on in awe at the entrance room.

Jesse glanced back to all of them before walking forward.

"Soren really lived down here? So far from… anyone." Lukas said looking over the place.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" Ellegaard muttered to him before Petra, Gabriel and Steven stopped, grabbed the infected arms and started coughing, making Jesse glance back to them in concern.

They all continued walking forward, Jesse watching the trio move by, before following all of them.

Jesse scanned the area before gaining a stunned look, from the sight in front of him.

The room had a pitch black bottom and columns made from clay blocks and gravel.

"Yeah and I'm reeeeally not feeling those columns…" Lukas said distastefully.

"AW come on! It's fine look!" Magnus shouted jumping on one.

"If you fall, none of us are helping!" Steven shouted and was ignored, as Axel smiled excitedly and jumped on the same column.

Reuben shook nervously not comfortable with the idea of jumping the columns, as Olivia jumped onto one soon followed by Lukas, the rest soon joining.

"Just… don't fall, okay?" Jesse told Reuben walking backwards, before jumping onto a column and running to the edge of it. "Oh… that is deep. That is very, very deep." He muttered nervously looking down, before repeating his earlier action.

Jesse jumped onto column by column, until one he landed on started to shake. He gave a surprised gasp before looking over to see Reuben sliding of the edge of another column, desperately crawling to get back on giving scared squeals.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Jesse shouted running and jumping onto the column.

Jesse quickly grabbed one of Reuben's feet before desperately trying to pull him back up.

After a panicked pull he managed to get Reuben back on the Platform, Jesse made sure Reuben got up before jumping onto the rest of the columns, finally making it across.

"Jesse! You okay?" Lukas asked in concern. "That was crazy!"

"That is a lot of enderman." Steven's voice sounded behind Jesse.

The three moved to look at Steven who was looking down into the pit covering his eyes.

The trio walked over to the pit to see the horde of Enderman Steven was talking about before covering there eyes.

"Yeah, Glad we made it. It looks rough down there." Jesse said, in slight fear.

"Yeah, no kidding." Lukas responded. "Come on. We should get out of here – Olivia and the others already went ahead." Lukas said before turning and walking away.

"Oh, how kind of them." Steven muttered statistically before following the three.

The four walked through the door which slowly closed behind them before they stopped and marveled the place.

The room was filled with water, a giant replica of the amulet and four statues each with a different color.

"Wow. This architecture, it's… incredible." Lukas admitted looking at the giant amulet.

"Looks like the others already swam across… Guess we better catch up." Jesse said looking at the three, right before Reuben jumped in and began to swim across.

Jesse shrugged at the two before jumping in the water and swimming across.

"Oh be quiet, it's just a pointless building. That's all I'm saying. I mean, just look at-" Magnus shouted right before the four made it across the water.

"That's it! I'm going." Ellegaard exclaimed before walking away. "Once again, it falls to me to take care of everything." Ellegaard muttered in annoyance. "I'll find this 'Super TNT' myself!"

"Oh no no no!" You do NOT get to be the one who walks away." Magnus shouted to her. "That's it! I'm going." he exclaimed before walking away. "See! I'm walking away too now. 'Super TNT,' here I come!"

"It's hard to pick 'glass half full' when they keep kicking the glass over." Olivia said to Jesse.

"And I Thought they were doing so well." Lukas said sadly while The infected trio talked about there illness.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far." Olivia told Lukas, unsurely.

"Forget them. We're here now, so let's focus on what's important!" Jesse told all of them.

The entire group walked forward going to there own spots.

"What are we gonna do now? Where should we go?" Olivia asked looking at the two halls Ellegaard and Magnus walked through.

"Let's figure it out." Jesse said before looking at the two entrances.

After a moment thought Jesse was going to follow Magnus before Gabriel, Petra and Steven walked up to them.

"Guy's. Are you okay?" Jesse asked them worriedly.

"We know it's not the best time, and we… we don't want to worry you…" Gabriel explained sadly.

"But there's something we need to talk about with you Jesse." Steven said grimly.

"Privately." Petra finished looking at the rest.

"Uh, let's split up." Jesse told the others.

They didn't say anything, but went to the other hall to follow Ellegaard, while the rest went to follow Magnus.

Petra, Gabriel and Steven walked ahead of Jesse and Reuben. After a second Rueben let out an oink.

"We're aware that letting them head off alone was risky…" Gabriel started, grabbing his chin.

"But we just wanted to talk to you about this alone." Petra finished looking at Jesse.

"It's not the easiest thing to bring up." Gabriel said rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey whatever it is… I trust all of you. You can all tell me." Jesse assured them.

The three grinned happily at that. "T-thanks Je-Jesse." Steven thanked him in his raspy voice before coughing harshly.

"You alright?" Jesse asked in concern, stopping in his tracks.

"This actually has something to do with what what we wanted to you about." Gabriel said turning to Jesse.

"You and Steve were able to get us away from the Witherstorm… But we're worried that we didn't get away soon enough, and Steve was to close to the Witherstorm for to long." Petra explained nervously.

"What-?" Jesse asked in worry and confusion.

The three said nothing but pulled there sleeves up to show there infected arms, which Reuben gave some worried squeals to.

Petra's was the least pale and had the smallest purple mark, but it still looked bad, Gabriel's was more pale and had a slightly bigger and darker purple mark, and Steven's… Steven's was the worst, his whole arm was pale and the purple mark took up most of his upper arm.

"We all discovered it not long after you two saved us." Gabriel said grabbing his arm like the other two did.

"What is that? What's wrong with all your arm's?" Jesse asked in concern.

"Tell me. Do you know what 'Wither' is?" Gabriel asked grimly.

"The wither? Of course. We've been-" Jesse started.

"No not 'The Wither'…" Steven started shaking his head.

"Just 'Wither' or 'Wither Sickness,' I guess." Petra took over taking a step forward and raising her arms. "And… we feel like it's just going to keep getting worse."

"We'll we're going to go back and tell the others. We can get help-" Jesse started to plan before getting cut off.

"No. you can't tell anyone about this…" Steven said taking a step forward.

Before the group could continue there discussion a Creeper walked out, going towards them.

"Creeper! Look out!" Gabriel shouted in distress, pulling a diamond sword out while Steven and Petra ran back.

Jesse however wasn't so lucky and almost fell down a hole the creeper explosion created.

"Aah!" Jesse shouted quickly turning around and quickly turning around barely grabbing onto a block.

The four quickly ran towards Jesse, then Gabriel reached down and offered a hand. "Take my hand! I'll pull you up." Gabriel quickly instructed Jesse, which he soon happily followed.

Gabriel tried to pull Jesse up put his hand slipped out of his and he fell.

"Aaaahh- OOF." Jesse exclaimed before making impact with the ground, the amulet falling out of his pocket and rolling around a hole in the ground, the gray bar glowing brightly.

"My strength is compromised. I couldn't maintain my hold! I'm so sorry." Gabriel apologized in distress.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Jesse assured him.

"Time to be a hero again." Gabriel said getting, and putting his hands on his side. "Stay safe. We'll find a way down to you." He assured Jesse before the three ran off.

Reuben stayed behind a took one last worried look at Jesse before jumping and turning around to follow the trio.

Jesse took a look around before seeing the long a dark corridor with holes planted randomly in the ground, with the amulet giving the room a blue light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A human, sitting against a tree, wrote calmly into his note book, before he heard some sort of sound. It sounded as if it were a chocked giggle.

He closed the book and set it aside, having a scratch at his facial hair, before walking into a clearing.

He looked around, right eyebrow raised, before hearing a sound emit behind him.

"ssssSSSSS"

His eyes turned white and he immediately turned and pulled out his enchanted diamond sword, but immediately halted at seeing the amused look on Petra's face.

"Geez Petra, the creeper bit again?" Steven questioned putting his sword away, his eyes going back to normal.

Petra laughed a bit before looking at Steven with an amused grin. "Yeah…" She spoke happily.

Steven said nothing and crossed his eyes, slowly shaking his head with an amused smirk.

Steven shook his head, glancing around, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"You alright Steve?" Petra asked facing Steven with a concerned look.

Steven rubbed his head a bit before facing Petra and answering. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, I think I found a way to get down to Jesse." Gabriel shouted to the two, making Reuben squeal happily before running over to him.

Steven and Petra glanced at each other before following Reuben.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jesse walked around a hole and walked towards the amulet picking it up. He flinched slightly at the bright blue light, before looking through the dark corridor.

Jesse soon began to walk through the corridor being careful to avoid the large holes.

After a long walk, Jesse soon came to a room with a large door, after stepping past it and around a corner he saw, room with large towers, fences, slabs, and glowstone.

Jesse looked over the work seeing the chandelier, iron blocks bookshelf's and a large amulet made into the ground.

Jesse walked forward and came to a stop at the large amulet and saw a door of bookshelf's slightly open and soon walked in.

Jesse looked around in the room before walking in, right before the silhouette of a figure went by.

Jesse was taken back for a moment before cautiously walking in, and saw someone with long hair that went to his shoulders and a lime green robe.

"He must have something useful in here! He has to!" The character spoke to himself looking at some bookshelves.

"Soren! Is that you?" Jesse asked walking towards the figure.

The character soon turned around and Jesse instantly recognized him from his pale skin and his long beard.

Ivor gasped a bit before glaring angrily. "You!" He muttered angrily as Jesse glared at him. "Trying to interfere with my plans again, I see." Ivor continued in an upset tone before walking towards Jesse. "Your tenacity is commendable, yet misguided."

"Ivor, just calm down okay?" Jesse told Ivor. "I think we're here for the same reason." He concluded to Ivor. "I'm here with the Order to find Soren's super TNT. We're going to take down your Witherstorm." Jesse told Ivor who didn't seem too pleased but slightly amused.

"The Order? Believe me—that plan will blow up in their faces in more ways than one." Ivor told Jesse knowingly, grabbing his chin. "They cannot help you," Ivor told Jesse with a lifted brow. "But me? I choose not to." He added amusingly, before walking forward. "Out of my way!"

"Sorry Ivor. I'm-" Jesse started taking a step forward before, Ivor simply pushed his way past him, walking towards the exit, right when Gabriel, Steven, Petra, and Reuben showed up.

"Stop right there, Ivor," Gabriel exclaimed as they all pulled their swords out.

Ivor was shocked. "You two? You're both alive!" Ivor said in disbelief backing away fearfully, as the trio slowly walked forward, Gabriel further ahead of the two.

"Against all of your best efforts, Ivor. Look at what you've done. I never dreamt that even you could be this twisted!" Gabriel said angrily, backing Ivor towards a few golden swords.

"Save your posturing, Gabriel," Ivor said angrily before grabbing a golden sword and pulling it out. "We both know your words have always been hollow." He stated knowingly. "Just like the Order."

The two began sword fighting while the rest stood by, as Steven dropped his sword from weakness, and fell to his knees.

"You're not going anywhere, Ivor. At least not in one piece." Gabriel said threateningly, as Petra helped Steven get up.

"I'm not letting him leave either," Jesse said knowingly.

"Good," Gabriel said calmly right before Jesse took his sword out and walked towards Ivor.

Jesse swung and hit Ivor in the chest making him fall and land on his back. Ivor quickly sat up and began to scoot away. "I'm the only one who can stop the Witherstorm," Ivor shouted before getting back up and raising his sword to Petra who ran at him with her sword raised. "Not you! Not the Order!" He continued back away from the trio. "Don't make yourselves the villains in my story."

Ivor ran at Jesse making him raise his sword before Ivor could strike him, and the two began to struggle to get the upper hand.

After some time the two pulled their swords back and backed away before getting into another struggle, to which Ivor got the upper hand and kicked Jesse away.

Jesse scooted back a bit before getting back up and getting back into a stance.

Ivor tried to swing at Jesse again, but Jesse hit his hand, making him move back and before he could get back into his stance Jesse kicked him into the stomach.

Ivor landed on his back before hastily getting back up as, Gabriel, Petra, and Steven ran up to them.

"Stay and fight, you coward!" Gabriel shouted knocking Ivor onto his side.

Ivor quickly got back up and got into a stance glaring at the small group.

"This all could've been avoided..." Ivor muttered unhappily. "If you want to stop me, you'll have to catch me first." He continued before pulling a potion out and drinking it then dashing away in incredible speed.

"Watch out you three! He's using a potion of swiftness!" Gabriel exclaimed after a failed attempt to hit Ivor, before running towards the entrance and guarding it. "We mustn't let him escape!"

The trio glanced around, barely catching blurs of Ivor running around. "I'm like the wind!" Ivor began to shout after running past Gabriel who looked around angrily.

Time seemed to slow down as Ivor began to dash at Jesse with his sword pointed towards the side, ready to hit anything he came across.

Before Ivor could strike Jesse quickly bent backward barely dodging the sword.

Ivor made a run at Gabriel before holding the sword above his head ready to strike at Gabriel.

Ivor struck Gabriel, making him fall on his back. The trio couldn't do anything except stare in shock at Gabriel who forcefully got to his knees and clutch his infected arm.

Ivor began to swing his sword at Gabriel rapidly, which Gabriel was barely able to block. "Out of my way!"

Steven began to scowl before running forward, ignoring the blistering pain. "I'll cut through you if I have to!" Ivor shouted right before Steven hit him pushing all the way to the side.

"Don't tempt your fate," Ivor said getting up and running at Steven easily hitting him away.

Ivor soon tried to do the same to Jesse who was standing close.

Jesse swung his sword around randomly, hoping to eventually get a hit on Ivor, which he eventually did, knocking Ivor away and make him land on his back, before rolling on his side.

Ivor got up on one shoulder letting out an exhausted breath, as Gabriel cautiously took a step back.

Ivor got up and looked over his shoulder. "It didn't have to go this way, Jesse. You could've just let me go." Ivor said backing away as Jesse went towards him.

Ivor stared a bit before turning and running away. "Now you see me," Ivor started pulling out another potion, before throwing it against the ground. "Now you-" He continued before vanishing into thin air.

Jesse stopped running and glanced around suspiciously, before walking back towards the door with the duo.

"Whatever you do, don't let him leave!" Jesse ordered, without facing them.

"Invisible or not, he isn't going to get by me," Gabriel said determinedly.

Jesse looked around before seeing a floating potion of harming and quickly jumped to the side right when it was tossed at him, letting out a distressed cry, landing on his side before getting back up to see another potion of harming floating in the air, before flying at him, Jesse quickly stepped to the side, and looked up to see another potion of harming being raised in the air on top of a table before jumping on the spot the potion smashing beneath him.

The trio soon enough ran to Jesse side. "Please Ivor. Just stand down." Gabriel pleaded, not wanting to fight anymore.

The four glanced around, trying to where Ivor might be, Jesse soon noticed a potion slowly float in the air before Ivor's voice sounded. "This one's on you, you one-eyed fool," Ivor said right before the potion was thrown at Steven.

Jesse quickly jumped in front of Steven and threw the potion back where it came from right when the potion of invisibility wore off and showed Ivor's horrified look right before the potion hit Ivor right in the face.

Ivor landed on his back letting out a pained whine, before weekly getting back up. "There's no time... no time... This all could have been avoided," Ivor muttered weakly shaking his head, before walking toward the small group who were still blocking the door.

Ivor stood in front of them before getting straight and began to scowl at them.

"Jesse! Petra! Steven! Gabriel." Lukas' voice shouted right before the rest, bar Ellegaard and Magnus, showed up.

"Even more of you? Will this endless parade of useless babblers never cease?" Ivor shouted frustrated.

"We found Ivor. We stopped him."

"False," Ivor stated angrily. "You have stopped nothing." Ivor continued in a knowing voice, walking forward. "A query... have you ever seen the effects of a splash potion of slowness." He questioned before pulling the exact potion out.

"Uh oh..." Steven weakly muttered.

"What-?" Jesse started right when Ivor threw the potion at their ground. "-are you talking about?" Jesse finished his voice slowing down, as he turned to Ivor while he walked out.

The entire group began to slowly turn around while the ones who already were began to slowly run after him.

"You big jerk!" Axel slowly shouted angrily, scowling.

"Stop right there!" Gabriel commanded slowly.

Ivor stepped out of the room and turned to face the group. "Magnus and Ellegaard may think they can stop me, that they can defeat the Wither Storm..." Ivor started raising a brow at the group, before turning serious. "But they are mistaken." he continued, glaring. "And it will cost them their lives!" He finished right before the doors closed trapping the group.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

NO!" Lukas slowly shouted slowly running at Ivor.

"Stop him!" Axel slowly shouted waving his fist.

"Hurry!" Olivia ordered her friends, just as slow as the others.

Ivor walked out of the room and turned on his heel to grin a the slowly moving group.

"Come back and fight!" Jesse slowly ordered Ivor angrily right before the bookshelf doors slammed shut.

Jesse came to a stop and looked the door over.

Axel tripped grunted, "Guh!" Axel exclaimed falling forward even falling at an unnaturally slow pace.

"Watch-" Lukas began to warn pointing at Axel. "-it!" Lukas came to a stop finally the potion of slowness finally wearing off. "Get out of the way!"

"Gaahhhh!" Axel shouted right before the impact of landing on the ground a few inches away from Jesse who turned to him.

Everyone stared at each other unable to talk after what happened.

"Um… is everyone okay?" Steven asked looking at the rest.

Axel groaned before giving his response still lying face down on the floor. "I felt all of that."

"That was one heck of a landing, Axel." Olivia said in pity.

Lukas turned to Olivia and shrugged his shoulders. "He mostly used his face."

Jesse turned back to the bookshelf wall of a door before speaking. "We need to find Soren."

"Yeah." Lukas agreed as he and the others, apart from Petra, Steven, and Gabriel, walked to the door while Axel got up rubbing the side of his head.

Jesse turned around to see the wither sickened trio walked to the table in the centre of the room barely listening to Olivia talk.

"I still can't figure it out, how Ivor made the door close?"

"Maybe we should focus more on how it opens." Lukas reasoned.

Jesse stopped listening and went to the trio.

"Are you three okay?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"We're fine. Why're you asking?" Steven asked his voice strained and word to hard to use.

"Just checking up on you three." Jesse explained shrugging.

"We are a-oh-" Gabriel started before he looked away and began to cough. He turned back to Jesse and talked again. "A-oh-" He started again before covering his mouth and began to cough more harshly. "My goodness..." Gabriel said grimly.

"Just give it a few second." Steven said patting Gabriel's back. Gabriel coughed again and covered his mouth looking away.

Eventually, Gabriel stopped coughing and held his infected arm, Jesse watching worriedly, none of the four noticing Lukas look over and narrow his eyes raising a brow.

"Look as these." Petra started before holding out her uncovered arm, the other two doing the same to reveal the signs of wither sickness.

"We're not trying to scare… but I'm kinda scared right now..." Steven said a bit shakily.

"It's starting to feel stiff." Petra said, Gabriel nodding in agreement. Steve sadly shook his head.

"I had that symptom a day ago." Steven said sadly.

"We have to tell the others." Jesse told them worriedly.

"This isn't a 'we' thing." Petra said sternly, Gabriel and Steven nodding in agreement.

"Yes, it is. We're all a team. And they deserve to know." Jesse explained to them, making Steven look away and Gabriel rub the side of his head. Petra wasn't as affected and responded.

"Maybe… look, we'll tell. Eventually." Petra promised. The other sickened ones nod reluctantly.

"You all have to." Jesse said, trying to convince them to do it now.

"Look, Jesse, we don't wanna start a panic." Steven said about to walk forward before he got dizzy and almost fell over Gabriel weakly catching him.

"And we can't afford a panic right now." Gabriel finished helping Steven stand straight again. "When the time comes, we'll share it with those what wish to know." Gabriel assured as Lukas looked to them suspiciously. "Until then, I hope you can be discreet."

Jesse looked down sadly before looking back to the others, making Lukas' eyes widened before looking back to the door before Jesse noticed him.

Axel grabbed his chin and looked the door over. "Hey, guys! I have an idea!" Axel exclaimed turning to the rest. Jesse walked back over.

"Okay" Lukas said glancing at the rest.

Axel grinned and turned back to the door putting his hands to the side of his face. "Magnus! Help!" Axel cried, before grinning and turning back to everyone.

Everyone stared unimpressed with a raised brow.

"Was that it?" Steven asked looking over hurting his throat slightly.

"Well… yes…" Axel said looking down his the middle of his unibrow raised. "but I do have another idea." He continued turning back to the door raising his hands to the sides of his face.

Olivia face palmed and spoke unamused. "Is it yelling for Ellegaard?" She asked as she lowered her fist and looked back at Axel.

Axel dropped his grin and looked at Olivia. "Not… anymore." Axel admitted looking down sadly rubbing the side of his head.

Lukas looked at Axel sadly before turning to the rest with the same look. "Look, they aren't coming back." He told them sadly, walking forward. "We have no idea where they are."

"They couldn't abandoned us if they wanted to." Jesse explained raising his hands before dropping them. "As long as we have..." Jesse said walking forward right before he reached into his back pocket. "This!" He exclaimed pulling out, flint and steel.

"Flint and tinder?" Steven questioned looking at the item.

"I don't get it." Olivia added making Jesse look back to her.

"It's not… that's not what I meant to pull out." Jesse hastily explained putting it away and looking in his pocket again. "Hold on… uh… This!" Jesse exclaimed pulling the amulet out, which had the green and red bar glowing dimly and the light blue one glowing brightly.

"Their colors are fading." Gabriel mused the glowing bars. "They're moving away from us."

"Here, let me see it." Lukas said walking forward grabbing the amulet, trying to tug it away making Jesse pull back before they grabbed it with both hands and began to try to get it out of each others grip.

"Do you mind?" Jesse asked trying to make him let go, glaring slightly.

"I just want to see it." Lukas said pulling it back, making Jesse hardly pull back.

"You can see it without touching." Jesse stated angrily.

"Not if you can't make it work." Lukas stated just as angry.

Jesse gave another hard tug. "It's working fine." He stated just as the grey bar began to glow a bright white, making Lukas let go in surprise. "Soren!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Soren?" Gabriel asked stunned walking closer to the item making Petra have to most of Steven weight to keep him from falling. "Why, indeed it is!" Gabriel exclaimed, happily grinning.

"Find him, Jesse. Maybe he can help us." Petra said walking forward after setting Steven on a the table.

Jesse glanced at the amulet before he began to move around watching the light of the amulet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jesse walked around watching the amulet's light get brighter and dimmer, before walking to a part of the ground and lowering it, watching as it glowed brighter.

"This is the spot. It has to be." Jesse said looking at the ground, glancing at his friends as they stared uncertain.

"Maybe..." Axel said as they all walked over.

Jesse looked down at the amulet and lowered it a bit, watching it glow brighter. "This is definitely it." Jesse concluded looking at his friends. "Get ready to dig, people." He told everyone.

"Who knows how far down that goes?" Lukas spoke up, rubbing the side of his head. "We might end up digging until we hit bedrock." He continued. Jesse looked at Gabriel, Petra and Steven. "Guys, we're not really equipped for this."

"Anyone else have a better plan?" Jesse questioned, looking at everyone.

"Jesse's talking to you, Lukas." Olivia stated glaring slightly.

"I know – I just… need a…" Lukas said looking away in thought before his eyes widened when Axel jumped up and shouted.

"PAI-GOW!" Axel shouted smashing a block on the ground.

Jesse took a single look at the single hole in the ground before looking at Axel. "Let's get to it then." He told everyone putting the amulet away and getting up.

Jesse began mining, his non-sickened friends helping every now and then before he began to go to blocks deep.

Steven raised a brow at his friends as they mined, wondering why they didn't just punch through the bookshelf door way. He eventually shook it off and looked down, letting out a cough forcing it to be silent.

Petra looked over at Steven, hearing the cough. "You alright?" She whispered. Seven looked at her, his eyes widened slightly.

"Um… Yeah, I'm fine… It's just this stupid Wither-Sickness, I'm starting to have trouble breathing without coughing." Steven explained grabbing his chest.

"That's just staring to happen to me. Plus I'm freezing." Petra agreed grabbing her arms shivering slightly. Steven raised a brow before pulling her into a side hug. "Um..." Petra said slightly surprised, trying to ignore the blush that crawled onto her cheeks. "What're you..."

"I've heard that when you're cold you get snuggle up to other people to get more body warmth." Steven explained pulling her closer.

Petra's blush deepened while she looked away. As much as she hated to admit it, he was actually warming her up to a better degree.

Petra looked at Steven, who raised a brow when he saw her blush. The two continued to stare at each other, not noticing Gabriel look at them with a raised brow.

"Are we cool?" Axel's voice sounded knocking Petra out of her trance. She quickly pushed Steven away and pretended to clear her throat. She ignored everyone talk and looked down.

Petra silently cursed and swore to kill Ivor the next she saw him, she wasn't even feeling like this until Ivor stated that she liked Steven.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Jesse scream. 'Bats!' soon followed by distressed movement and the silent sound of bats screaming, along with Jesse's loud screams.

After a minute he stopped. "All right… it's safe now!" Jesse shouted up to them.

Lukas jumped down, landing on a block before dropping to the same floor Jesse was standing on, Reuben and Olivia doing the same. Lukas looked up just before Axel landed right on top of him, soon enough getting up as Lukas jerked around beneath him.

Reuben walked over to Jesse, making him lean down and rub his chin. Petra, Gabriel and Steven soon dropped down. Steven, unlike Gabriel and Petra who landed in a crouching position and got up, landed flat on his face.

"Whoa! You alright?" Lukas asked worriedly as Gabriel and Petra helped pull him back up.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Steven responded grabbing his arm. "I just slipped." He continued the other two nodding in agreement. Jesse looked at his wither infected arm just before he pulled his sleeve down concealing it from view, seeing the large shade of purple and paleness of his arm, along with the rest of his pale skin.

"What's that smell?" Olivia suddenly asked looking around.

"I believe the scientific word for it is… poop. It's what Steven just slipped in." Gabriel said amusingly turning to Olivia, making her grin and Axel laugh. "Ah-ha. Humor." Gabriel said looking at them before turning back to Jesse. "Lead the way, Jesse."

"Yeah." Jesse said turning around and walking forward.

Jesse used the amulet as a light to brighten the almost pitch black corridor. He looked at Reuben who was right beside him nervously. "Stay close boy."

Jesse slowly walked forward and soon came to a point were the corridor stopped, but instead of a wall there was a hole which lead to a massive hole with many pipe like tubes.

Reuben made a squeal of surprise, while Lukas stopped right at the edge going, 'Gah!' While Axel went, "whoa." In amazement.

"We have to get out of here." Olivia suddenly exclaimed fearfully.

"What?!" Lukas asked looking down before facing Olivia.

"We have to get out of here!" Olivia exclaimed backing away.

"We just got here!" Axel exclaimed in annoyance.

"No you guys, she's right, we have to get out of here." Steven said realizing the same thing as Olivia.

"Yeah, you all don't understand…" Olivia said looking down. "This is a grinder!" She stated, just as a few skeletons were flushed out of a pipe and pushed down the hole then crushed by sticky piston with cobblestone attached to them.

"It's an automatic monster killer. Thing is, they don't know the difference between monsters and people." Steven explained to the group while they all, bar Olivia, stared down if horrified shock.

"This can't be good." Jesse stated, as Axel turned to the rest.

"But there should be a loot room down there, right?" Axel asked just as two zombies were flushed out, letting out groans of fear. "Just saying… not all bad." He continued greedily right before the sounds of hisses came from behind them.

The group looked into the shadows right before a trio of creepers walked out ready to explode.

"Creepers!" Jesse exclaimed as they all stared wide eyed. Petra and Gabriel pulled out there sword and dashed forward, while Steven decided to sit this one out.

Jesse ran up to a creeper Petra was currently fighting and started striking it making it flash red. After a few hits it fell and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, the next creeper quickly walking up.

Gabriel continued to hit the creeper, before he looked to see another creeper walking up to the duo just as they killed the second one. "Jesse! Petra! Fire in the hole!" Gabriel exclaimed as the creeper began to flash.

The two stared in shock before moving to the side as the creeper jumped at the, and exploded creating a giant hole it the pipe.

Jesse, got up and helped Petra get to her feet, before the two and Gabriel cautiously walked up to it. The three looked down and saw that the hole lead directly to another pipe that was a few blocks beneath them.

The group walked over as Jesse pulled out the amulet, with the grey and blue bar glowing brightly. Jesse leaned down and lowered the amulet watching the white glow get a shade brighter.

"There he is…" Jesse started looking back the group "He's right down-" He tried to continue before the sounds of running water and hissing, echoing to the pipes came behind him, making him turn to see a trio of creepers being pushed forward by rushing water.

The water rushed into all of them, almost knocking them off there feet, and making Jesse drop the amulet, Gabriel, Petra and Axel rushing behind him to grab him before he fell, after a failed attempt to catch the amulet.

The group watched in horror as the amulet fell, and landed on a pipe quite far from them and watched it roll around, before bumping into a creepers foot, making it kick it away with an annoyed hiss.

The amulet fell on a stair case before rolling off and falling onto another pipe, bouncing off and fell again and landed on another pipe to which it finally clattered to a stop.

Jesse ran over to where Steven was standing, due to not moving, and looked to where the amulet was resting.

"Was that-?" Olivia asked, cutting herself off hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

The group looked at the amulet as it sat on the ledge of a pipe.

"The amulet. Yes." Jesse finished Olivia unfinished question.

"You have got to be freakin' kidding me..." Steven muttered exasperated, face palming.

Jesse let out a stressed sigh and ran towards the creeper made hole.

"Wait! Are you going to jump?" Olivia asked turning around and running towards Jesse.

"No he's quitting and going home." Steven said sarcastically turning around and walking towards the rest.

Jesse, along with everyone else, ignored him and looked down the hole which lead to the top of another pipe.

"You're going to jump aren't you?" Olivia asked looking at Jesse.

"Just… tuck and roll." Jesse said, answering her question. Jesse jumped down, pulling his sword out while he did. He landed in a crouching position and began running, as Gabriel landed behind him with his diamond sword, running ahead of him as everyone else jumped down.

Gabriel knocked a creeper of the side, causing it to fall before it hissed and exploded next to a pipe, blowing it up and knocking back two zombies while a third one went flying.

"This one is mine!" Jesse said determinedly, before running down a stair case and to the creeper hitting it hard, and knocking it into a wall, to which it exploded. A few cave spider crawled out of the hole and walked towards the group.

Gabriel whacked a spider killing instantly, as Jesse got up from his back due to the creeper explosion. Jesse watched as the group ran after Gabriel, before they all jumped of the pipe. Jesse took one look at the spiders before jumping down himself.

Jesse landed on another pipe and ran after the rest as they ran along it, watching a cave spider fall beside him with a distressed cry. Jesse decided to look around to see the high numbers of zombie, skeletons and creepers get flushed out the pipes and falls making their own sounds of fear.

Steven groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as they turned white while he rubbed his head. Instead of hearing groans, hisses, or rattling like he was expecting he was hearing horrified, blood-curdling screams.

Jesse narrowly leaned to the side to avoid a skeletons arrow, and saw Axel slowly backing away from a zombie letting out a short scream.

Jesse quickly ran at them and hit the zombie knocking it right of the pipe and straight down.

"Jesse! Get down!" Axel alerted Jesse making him turn around just in time to see Axel punch a second zombie hard in the face. Jesse ducked and when the zombie was right above him, pushed up throwing the zombie upward before it lost its air time and fell.

"Who wants more?!" Axel screamed excitingly, making Jesse flinch before he turned to him with a stare.

"You're asking for more?!" Jesse shouted shaking his head slightly before chasing after Axel as he ran.

Axel skidded to a stop and ran down a stair case with a glare, Jesse not far behind, before he gained a look of horror at seeing a skeleton ready to fire. Axel continued his dash and ran out of view, right as the skeleton turned to Olivia, who was standing against a wall, and fired it, nearly hitting her in the eye.

"Jesse!" Olivia cried looking at Jesse, who still hadn't ran down the stairs.

Jesse turned to the skeleton and glared. "Hey, ugly!" Jesse cried gaining the skeletons attention. It turned to him, ready to fire.

"Watch out!" Olivia cried in panic.

Jesse watched in horror as the arrow went flying, right before it hit, he bent backwards letting the arrow disappear into the shadows.

Jesse got back up and ran down the stairs as the skeleton got ready to fire again.

"Hey, bonehead!" Olivia cried as Jesse back up a bit from the arrow. "I'm talking to you!" She continued getting the skeletons attention. The skeleton turned to her and fired, forcing her to lean to the side to avoid the arrow. "Any time now, Jesse!"

Jesse glanced at Olivia before turning to the skeleton glowering. Jesse ran down the stairs and to the skeleton raising his blade. He fell to the ground and slid to the skeleton avoiding the arrow it fired at him, swiftly getting to his feat and knocking it off the pipe.

Jesse watched it fall before, both he and Olivia jumped to another pipe, before running along it, Axel walking on another pipe in the distance, and Lukas kicking a cave spider on a nearby pipe.

The spider continued to try and advance on Lukas, Jesse flinched before running to the a stair case and screaming. "HI-YAH!" Getting the cave spiders attention. The spider crouched down before jumping at him.

Jesse leaned backward again, and watched the spider fly over him and into the grinder with a long, horrified, echoing cry.

Lukas stared in horror while Jesse regained his breath, before turning to see what Lukas, and saw a pack of cave spiders crawling along two dirt pillars. Jesse stared in horror before running forward, as a cave spider jumped at him, soon followed by the rest.

Jesse looked up to see a wave of water spilling from a pipe and splashing on another and coming towards them.

"Hold on!" Jesse cried putting his sword away.

"Whoa!" Lukas cried right before the water got to them and they both were forced to hold on to the edge of the pipe while the spiders were washed off.

Steven was a way off watching the scene with panic, but couldn't but snicker at what happened, 'Itsy-Bisty Spider much?' He thought amusedly.

Jesse quickly climbed the pipe, the water stopping as he did, Lukas soon coming up after him.

The two watched Reuben run off with scared squeals as a hoard of zombies chased after him.

"Reuben! Wait up!" Jesse called before he and Lukas ran after the scared swine. The trio came to a stop when they saw Petra and Gabriel both fighting off a group of four creepers, Steven staying where he was barely standing.

Jesse watched Gabriel take out a creeper, but he didn't notice one, sneak past Petra and Steven and walk up behind him.

Jesse glared before jumping from his pipe and all the way to the wither-sickend trio's one. Gabriel quickly side stepped and watch Jesse kick a creeper launching it into the one behind him, knocking both off the pipe, one falling on another pipe and exploding while another fall all the way down until it hit a hard surface and died, turning red then exploding into a cloud of white smoke.

Gabriel turned to Jesse before he looked up and gained a scared look, making Jesse look up to see a creeper about to walk of a pipe and fall right on top of him.

Jesse quickly jumped backwards as the creeper fell between both him and Gabriel.

Reuben looked up with a squeal of fear right before a creeper fell between him and Lukas.

Rueben quickly ran forward and jumped of the pipe landing on another one, Lukas following close behind.

Jesse was about to the same until. "Jesse! Incoming!" Gabriel warned making Jesse turn to him to see him whack a creeper and launch it, the green creature landing right behind him, before he jumped of the pipe.

The creeper lied in place before it exploded.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Jesse cried falling, right before he landed on top of Lukas, both exclaiming 'Ooooffff!' Jesse flashed red and bounced off him.

"Oh, that hurt." Jesse groaned, leaning on his left arm while he used the right to rub the dizziness out of his head.

"The amulet." Lukas stated leaning up. "It's over there!" He exclaimed pointing to a pipe that was quite far away.

The two watched as Axel and Reuben jumped onto a nearby pipe, right before it got drenched in water and a few hostile mobs fell on it.

Jesse looked down to see hid friends being attacked and the amulet getting pushed by a wave of water until it was on the corner edge of the pipe, looking ready to fall.

"I've got to help them!" Jesse stated, looking at Reuben and Axel as they were attacked.

"What about the amulet?" Lukas asked, watching the only hope of finding Soren tilt between falling and staying on the pipe.

"You go get it!" Jesse stated before jumping of the pipe and towards Axel and Reuben. "I'm coming, Reuben!"

Jesse landed on the pipe and glared at two zombies that were advancing on Reuben. "Get away from my pig!" He cried before stabbing the zombie in the back of the head, making it flash red and drop dead into a cloud of white smoke.

The second zombie looked at Jesse letting out a blood thirsty groan, before it turned to him, making him hit it so hard it fell right of the pipe.

Lukas got up and waved the amulet in the air. "Got it!" He exclaimed right before the zombie landed a few blocks away from him, turning red and vanishing into the white cloud of smoke. He quickly looked up from the pipe it fell from to see Jesse, looking down to him.

"Jesse! Behind you!" Axel called, making Jesse turn around to see a creeper walking towards him, with a single swipe he knocked the creeper on it's side making it kick it's tiny legs in a struggle to get up.

The trio watched as another waterfall came down and created a wave, this time knocking them all off.

Jesse screamed as he fell, turning around to see his in coming doom, before a hissing sound sounded behind him, making him turn his head to see the same creeper flashing white ready to blow.

Getting an idea, he quickly grabbed it, threw it beneath him and kicked it, launching it downward and straight into the grinder, blowing right before it was crushed, destroying mob killer.

Jesse fell in the water, and looked turned around to look up as the rest of his friends fell in. A cave spider swam around before spotting Jesse and dived towards him. After a short struggle he kicked it off, which caused it to fly into a suction pipe.

Jesse looked at his friends and stared in horror as they were pulled into different pipes, trying in vain to swim away from it.

Jesse tried to swim upward, but was quickly sucked into a pipe himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Hey guys, so just a reminder: all chapters before this are by Iron Pikachu. These are now the chapters I'm writing. So without further ado, let's get to it.**

Jesse fell down a waterfall onto the floor, Ruben landing on top of him. He looked around as he got up, and noticed loot pipes and redstone tracks transporting loot around. He looked up as he heard water rushing towards him again, this time spitting out Lucas, Petra, Olivia, Gabriel, and Steven.

"Is everyone okay? We all good?" Jesse asked rubbing the back of his neck as everyone got up.

"Well, I'm definitely not thirsty anymore," Lucas said turning to Jesse.

"You swallowed some?" Steven asked. If Lukas heard him, he was ignored.

"We're fine," Olivia said. Everyone looked up as they heard screaming from above then along with rushing water. Just then Axel landed on Lucas again.

"No no don't worry. I'm totally fine," Axel said as he turned to everyone.

"Why?" Lukas asked from underneath Axel as he got of the smaller boy. Lukas started getting up, but slipped on the wet floor. Rueben ran over Lukas.

Axel picked up the pig and turned to Jesse. "I knew you'd come for us," he said. "Rueben has his doubts." He nodded to the pig. "I owe you," he smiled. "If there ever comes a time I can pay you back for that, I will pay you back. With interest."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Jesse said. Reuben looked at Jesse and squealed, and Axel dropped him. "Both of you," Jesse finished.

"Thanks Jesse."

"There's something different about you Jesse," Axel started. "You're more- hold on hold on hold on hold on hold on. This is where the loot gets sorted right?" He bend down to look at the glass under his feet with loot floating through it.

"That's is exactly what it is," Olivia said coming over for the two.

"See that? Things are starting to turn around," Axel said moving Jesse to the side to follow the loot. Jesse rubbed his check and looked at Axel.

"It was pretty cool what you did up there," Petra said walking past Jesse, Steven and Gabriel in tow. "We stick together and we'll be fine." Petra stopped and turned to face Jesse and Gabriel and Steven nodded in agreement. Steven leaned slightly on Gabriel. "It's good to know that you're not letting all this isn't going to your head."

"You all feeling any better?" Jesse asked.

"Not even a little bit. And now we're soaked," Gabriel said.

"What did you think was going to happen when you jumped into a pool of water?" Steven asked. Again he was ignored.

"Everyone's looking at you to lead ," Petra said taking a step closer to Jesse. "Well, actually… maybe not everybody." She looked over Jesse's shoulder, and Jesse turned around.

Lukas had is back turned to the group and was holding the amulet. "Looks like it's still working." He turned it over to look at the other side. "I'll just be real careful with it."

"Hey, thanks for grabbing that up there. Can I have it back?" Jesse asked.

"Not a problem," the blonde said turning around to face the group. Just then the white bar of the amulet lit up. "Hang on a minute… he's close… Soren's close by!" Lucas' eyes widened with excitement. He turned back around and held the amulet out towards a hallway. "He's gotta be… this way!" Jesse walked closed to the blonde. "Look how bright it is! Ugh," Lukas said as the amulet flickered out, Gabriel's bar still bright. He shook it and turned to face Jesse, who was now right behind him.

A loud groan sounded throughout the hall.

"Sounds like the grinder is backed up," Olivia said as the entire group came together.

"With loot?" Axel asked hopefully. A waterfall came rushing down at them filled with zombies, skeletons, spiders, and other mobs.

"Go go go go!" Jesse said. Everyone started running, Lukas needing Jesse to give him a little shove so he'd stop gaping at the waterfall, and Petra towing Steven along behind her as he tripped over his own feet.

But they were too slow as the waterfall poured onto Lukas and Jesse, pushing them back and onto the floor, separated from the others by the mobs. Rueben ran down the hallway as everyone and everything got off the floor. Everyone mad a dash for the hallway, but got stuck by the mobs. Fighting broke out. Olivia got caught by two zombies, and a skeleton aimed at her. But the skeleton hit one of the zombies. Olivia covered her eyes and tripped over said mob, causing the zombie in front of her to fall and take damage. Axel rammed a skeleton into the wall causing it to poof into smoke while Lukas ran towards Olivia behind him. Axel followed. The wither sickened trio all had their swords out and were fighting zombies. Steven was doing his best to stay standing, and did manage until he beat the zombie that was almost on top of him. Petra spun around and hit her zombie back with her sword grinning before helping up Steven. Jesse on the other hand drew his sword and dodged a skeleton arrow. He ran into the mob with his sword.

"Keep moving!" he shouted and ran towards the others. They all kept dueling mobs and moving forwards. "Axel look out!" Just then a spider tackled Axel onto the floor.

"Take that ugly," he said as he threw the spider off him. Another one latched onto his back. "Oh you want some too?" But he had trouble reaching the mob.

"I'm coming buddy!" Jesse said as he ran to Axel. "I… have… had… enough… of… this!" he said as the slashed the spider, causing it to fall of Axel and die in a puff of smoke. Everyone finished fighting their current mob and ran into the next room.

"If there's two things I hate it's running and monsters," Axel said. The group ran up some stairs, but all stopped dead.

"Holy crap. An End Portal?" Olivia asked.

"So this is where he's been disappearing to," Gabriel muttered to himself.

"That's the way out," Jesse said.

"Wait… What… look," Lukas said turning. The group looked behind them to see Petra get pushed down by a zombie, Steven trying to swing his sword. He finally got it up and hit the zombie backwards onto the floor where it puffed into a cloud of smoke. Petra scooted backwards as Steven fell to the floor.

"Petra! Steven!" Jesse said as he ran to the duo, sword in hand. He knocked one zombie down with a downwards jab, and sliced another. He jumped and swiped a skeleton that was trying to shoot him. "In your face monsters," he said as the mobs poofed into smoke. "I think I'm starting to to get the hang of this," he said as he turned back to the group. He pulled Petra and Steven to their feet.

Groans and hissed met their ears along with other sounds, and they turned to see more mobs coming at them. Jesse grabbed Petra's hand who in turn grabbed Steven's hand, and ran to the portal. "Here we go!" he said as he reached the portal. An arrow embedded itself in the stone under Steven's feet. "Jump!" He did just that and everyone followed.

 **Okay guys, what do ya think? Hope you all have a good week. Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jesse landed in the End in a crouch. Looking around, he took in the tall, twisted, black towers and purple sky around him. "Whoa."

Lukas landed next to him and walked over to the brunette and also took in the land around him. "Oh. Great. It just keeps getting better."

Rueben, Olivia, Petra, Steven, and Gabriel all landed next in that order.

"Never thought I'd have to come here again," Gabriel said quietly.

"Where's Axel?" Olivia asked. "He was right behind me."

"Lukas-" Steven tried to warn, but Axel fell right on the blonde. The force knocked them both onto the ground, and the amulet out of Lukas' hand, which had the white bar glowing again. Jesse picked it up and pocketed it.

"Ha. See? I told you I'd pay you back," Axel said as he got off Lukas.

"Get off," Lukas said frustratedly as he sat up. His eyes widened. "Oh, jeez…" he covered his eyes with his hands. Steven looked around and copied him. "Wha- I-I uh."

"Are you hurt?" Jesse said looking at the two.

Lukas uncovered his eyes and slightly flared at Jesse, annoyed. "What? No, I'm not crying, just- Look!" The blonde pointed behind Jesse.

Jesse glanced behind him and then quickly snapped his head back around, spotting an enderman, eyes wide. Hearing a warping sound behind him he turned around just as the same enderman turned to face the group. Everyone hurriedly covered their eyes.

"Hide," Jesse said as the group ran behind a bedrock pillar.

"So what do we call that? A 'herd' of endermen?" Lukas said as the group peaked out. "A flock of endermen? A swarm?" A bunch more endermen were teleporting into view.

"How about a murder or endermen?" Steven said his voice a bit raspy. Petra nodded at that with a smile.

"Call it whatever you want. As long as we don't look at them we'll be fine," Jesse said.

"Yeah, yeah," came Lukas' response.

"We might want to hold off on the grammar lessons for later," Olivia said. "Which way we heading Jesse?" The brunette looked at her, smiled, and pulled out the amulet. Just then the white bar flickered. Jesse shook it as it kept flickering and then it went out completely.

"Stuff like that doesn't work in the Nether… probably not the End either," Petra said.

"My bar is still lit," Gabriel pointed out. Petra glared at him.

"Great. Whoo, man. So we were trapped, and now we're lost," Lukas said as he stood up from his crouch. "So we go from, uh… death machine, that almost drowns us… and we land here. In the End."

"At least we're alive… and well," Jesse said. Just then the wither-sickened trio started rubbing their heads, Steven leaning on Petra for support. She leaned against him. Lukas took notice of this.

"Yeah," he said disbelievingly.

"We just have to keep truckin' till we get to Soren," Jesse replied.

"Just face it Jesse. We might never find this guy."

"There he is," Axel said pointing. The others turned to look and sure enough, Soren was climbing stone stairs some way away.

"Did that just happen? I can't believe that just happened," Lukas said excitedly.

That's where we're headed," Jesse said determinedly, pointing to Soren. He turned to the others.

"That's got to be him," Petra said.

"It is most definitely him," Gabriel said. "I would recognize him anywhere."

"We gotta go!" Jesse said.

"Everyone! Follow me," Petra said walking forward. "I'll get us to the other side. Just stay behind me and we'll… we'll be fine." She broke into a coughing fit.

"No. It's all right. I'll go first," Jesse said.

"Actually you know what, I'll just go,"'Lukas said impatiently, walking passed Petra. Steven was now leaning on Gabriel for support. "Give me a chance. Just say the word."

"Everyone, follow Lukas! And let's pick up the pace, okay?" Jesse said as Lukas smiled graciously at him.

"Come on!"

Lukas lead the others as they ran around the endermen, eyes partially covered. After a few minutes of running, they reached the base of the stairs.

"Nice moves back there, Lukas," Steven said.

"Thanks. You too, Jesse," Lukas said looking at the brunette beside him. "Thanks for giving me a shot."

The group walked up the stairs and around the portal back to the surface. They arrived at a long spruce staircase. "Let's go," Jesse said determinedly. They walked up the next staircase. They arrived at a landing.

"One day I hope I love something as much as Soren seems to love stairs," Axel said.

Jesse stopped and turned around. Petra and Gabriel were half pulling Steven up the stairs while tripping up themselves. Jesse turned and continued up the stairs before they noticed him looking.

"Jesse, can you give us a sec?" Petra called halfway up the next, long staircase.

"Need a hand?" Jesse asked.

"Thank you, but we'll be fine," Gabriel said. Steven coughed harshly as Jesse looked at them concerned.

"Really, we're fine," Petra said in answer.

"We're good, we can keep moving," Steven said. They continued up the stairs, Lukas turning around from watching them as well. The blonde glanced at Jesse questionably but stayed quiet.

Reaching the landing, they found Axel, Reuben, and Olivia sprawled on the ground.

"So many stairs," Olivia said tiredly.

"There's a ladder," Jesse said, looking up he next, but thankfully shorter, stairs.

"It better not be a long one," Axel said as they climbed up the stairs.

 **Well guys that's a wrap. Now onto Review Replies!**

 **Ellismskd24: Ivor could tell because of how Petra was acting, how she was protective of Steven.**

 **That's it guys. Hope you all have a good week. Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **So hi guys! My phone glitched (again) and it didn't save the revised version of the chapter. This is the version with the reviews and fixed errors. Hope you enjoy.**

"Whatever this is… looks like that's the way in," Petra said as Jesse looked up the ladder.

"After you dude," Axel said to the brunette.

"Here goes…" Jesse said to himself as he started to climb the ladder. He reached the top and opened the double trapdoors. He crawled into a gigantic room that looked like the Over World. There were artificial trees, grass, clouds, and even an artificial sun. The layout was of an oak forest with a river and lookout by said river. Jesse looked around in confusion.

"What do you see?" Lukas called up.

"Please don't say more stairs," Olivia groaned.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" Jesse said as he hopped down the hill he was on.

"So bright," Lukas murmured to himself as he entered the artificial woods. Everyone came up after them. Axel somehow tripped over the edge of a block and started tumbling down the hill, catching Lukas in the process. "Oof!" They stopped with Axel sitting on the blonde.

"Good job, Axel," Steven called sarcastically.

Axel turned to him. "Thanks," he replied.

"That's my body, Axel. My broken, battered body," Lukas said as the bigger boy got off his younger companion.

"Wait a second," Jesse said walking up to a tree.

"Why does everything look like it's not what it is?" Steven asked, bouncing up and down on the ground slightly.

"No, he's right," Olivia started. "The ground is almost… squishy. Like carpet."

Jesse touched the tree he was in front of. "What in the… It's made of wool!" The others gathered on the plateau Jesse was on. "The trees… the grass… it's all… wool!"

"So you're telling me, we've been resting all our hopes on this guy, and the whole time he's been building some… totally artificial Happyland?" Lukas asked, holding a block of green wool.

"It appears so," Gabriel said. "Maybe he misses the surface?"

"If you miss home, you go and visit. You don't build and exact replica," Lukas said tiredly.

"We came here for nothing!" Lukas said throwing the wool to the ground, his anger suddenly spiking. He started to walk away. "What are we even supposed to do now?"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?" Jesse asked.

"Just look around, Jesse! If the greatest builder of all time has spent years working on this, what're the chances that he even has this bomb, huh?" He turned around to face Jesse at the last part. "I've had enough crazy for one day!" he said as he stormed off across one of the many bridges across the water.

"What was his problem?" Petra asked. "He seems pretty upset."

"I don't know what's eating him," Jesse replied. The group fanned across the area. An artificial cloud flickered off, and Jesse noticed this.

He walked up the wither sickened trio. "Hey guys," he greeted. "So on a scale of 'ugh' to 'argh,' how are you guys feeling?"

"Some where in between. But I'm holding on… for now.," Petra said.

Jesse looked to Gabriel. "I'm the same way," he replied.

"Leaning more towards 'argh' but I'll keep going," Steven said.

"So how do you think Soren managed to get out of here without leaving any clues behind?" Jesse asked.

"He's the greatest builder of all time," Petra started. "If anybody knew how to put in the secret-est of secret doors, it's him."

"So I'm probably looking for…" Jesse started.

"Well, to open a secret door… you need to have a secret mechanism," Petra said.

"That is true," Gabriel said.

"It's a lever. It's always a lever," Steven said.

Jesse nodded. "Gotcha. Have you ever seen anything weirder than this place?"

"Actually… Yeah. I once saw a villager dig a huge trench and fill it with, like, a million carrots."

"I guess I'm going to keep looking around," Jesse said.

"Look away."

Jesse turned away. Then Steven let loose the cough he was holding.

"Are you okay?" Petra asked.

Steven nodded. "Just trying to make him worry less about us."

"Reasonable," Gabriel said.

"Hey guys I think I found Soren's way out!" Jesse shouted a few minutes later. Everyone gathered around the new hole in the wall.

"Great," Lukas said. "Now onto Weordoville in 3, 2, 1…" They walked into the next room.

 **Hey guys, sorry I missed last week. Exams are coming up, so sorry if I miss another one. Now onto review replies!**

 **Guest: Thank you. I hope this chapter is as good as the last.**

 **Ellismskd24: I guess that there wouldn't be any sad moments and both parts of the story, Olivia with Ellegaard and Axel with Magnus, would happen simultaneously. And thank you for the support.**

 **Well that's a wrap guys. Again sorry. Hope you all have a good week! Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Nice sleuthing, Jesse," Petra said. "Sorry we weren't more of a help back there.

When I think back to how we ran all over Ender Con looking for Ivor… or when I got that skull."

"Don't even worry about it guys. And don't apologize," Jesse responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you Jesse," Gabriel said. The wither sickened trio walked into the room followed by Jesse.

The room was very dark compared to the Happyland they just came from. The walls were made of dirt and stone bricks, and lit by glow stone chandeliers. There were fountains in the center of the hall at regular intervals, and chairs along the walls.

"We'll check out the rest of the house," Petra said. "See if we can find Soren – before he finds us."

Everyone scattered down the room and started looking. "Is that music?" Steven asked, listening.

"Sounds like it," Petra said. "Let's check over-" Petra broke into a coughing fit, as did Gabriel and Steven. Steven was coughing lasted much longer.

"Well that's, over" Steven said as he swayed on his feet. Petra grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

Steven nodded. "Fine. Just got dizzy."

Petra looked unconvinced. She helped Steven up and led him to a chair. "Let's just wait here for a minute." Gabriel also sat down and Petra sat between them.

After about what felt like a minute, but was really ten, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas walked up to the trio.

"Are you guys okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Petra said standing up. She started coughing. Gabriel also stood and patted her back, but started coughing as well. Steven looked around in panic as his eyes flashed white, and he momentarily saw a bunch of Enderman surrounding them.

"You guys are not okay," Olivia said, walking over to them.

"I'm gonna find Jesse," Lukas said taking off. Steven tried getting up, but he collapsed to the ground. Axel picked him up they started walking after Lukas.

Lukas burst into the room Jesse was in. Rueben squealed in alarm as Jesse and another man with ginger hair turned to him. "Wait, is that…? Are you.."

"Soren," Olivia said as she entered.

Axel just said "Whoa."

Jesse pulled Jesse by the arm towards their group. Olivia stepped to the side to reveal the wither trio, looking even more pale and Steven in a daze, still supported by Axel.

"Nice to meet you, Soren," Petra said, stepping forward and breaking into a coughing fit once again.

"You look… terrible," Soren said, walking up to them. "And Gabriel?"

"Hello my old friend. It has been quite some time," Gabriel said before coughing.

Petra flinched as an Enderman teleported to the back of the room. Everyone turned to see more Endermen teleport in. Everyone covered their eyes.

"Seems a bit odd… they've never been inside before," Soren said.

"Look away," Jesse said, we everyone turned away from the numerous mobs teleporting in.

"You've upset them," Soren said in an annoyed tone. "You've altered their behavior!"

"Alright let's go," Jesse said ignoring Soren's comment.

Everyone started sneaking out of the room, eyes only cracked open. Jesse opened the door and looked around.

"And the hits just keep on comin'" Jesse said as he looked at all the Endermen milling around. The others snuck into the main room behind Jesse.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting so many house guests," Soren started. "There's no way I have enough seashell soaps for all of them!"

"How are we supposed to get out of here? We have to come up with a plan. And not our usual we'll-come-up-with-a-plan-when-we-have-to-oh-wait-now-we-have-to kind of plan," Lukas finished raising his voice. Olivia shushed him.

"Can't you just break the fountains?" Steven groaned.

"That's what I was going to say," Jesse said. "Back in the maze, when we fell into the water, the Enderman didn't follow us!"

"Naturally," Soren replied. "Endermen hate water. Oh, if we could force the fountain to overflow somehow…!

Jesse you still have the Enderman suit. Put that on, and you'll be able to safely reach the fountain.

"Just when I thought I'd never have to smell this thing again…" Jesse said as he pulled out the Enderman helmet and put it on.

Steven cracked an eye open. _He looks like Batman without the cape._

"Good luck, dude," Axel said as Jesse walked passed.

"We'll, um… all watch from here then! Where it's safe," Soren said.

Jesse walked into the murder of Enderman. He froze when one bent over him. Turning, he bent over and closed his eyes as there was one directly behind him. They walked away.

"Try not to die," Soren advised.

Jesse ignored it and made it to the first fountain. He started to mine the stone blocks keeping the water inside. As soon as the water flowed free, the Endermen in the area shook and teleported to the rafters.

"C'mon guys, it's clear!" Jesse called.

Everyone peeked over to where Jesse was and started sneaking. Jesse peered around the corner and saw more Enderman in the way of the next fountain.

"We're gonna die," Lukas said as Rueben ran into Axel's legs, effectively knocking him over.

"Nobody's going to die. Because I'm going to break that other fountain," Jesse said. He walked through another murder of Enderman and just as he was about to reach the fountain, an Enderman teleported right in front of him. "I don't want to be rude, I just… also, equally, want to stay alive." The Enderman walked away.

Jesse broke the fountain, and the Endermen in the water teleported away. "Okay everybody – let's go!"

Everybody started running to the exit, Axel screaming, and then stopped. "What's the hold up?" Jesse pushes passed his friends and his jaw dropped. In the Wool World, there were ton of Endermen milling around.

"They're everywhere. How are we supposed to get through this?" Lukas asked. "I mean physically and psychologically."

"Everyone just hold onto me. I'll guide us through them," Jesse said.

I guess if this is the only way we're going to make it back to the trap door…" Lukas said as everyone lined up and put one hand on the person in front of them's shoulder and one covering their eyes. The newly formed conga line proceeded slowly to the hill where the trap door was located.

An Enderman suddenly teleported in front of Jesse on the bridge over the river, stopping them in their tracks. The Enderman cocked its head and bent close to Jesse. "This guy's right in my face," Jesse whispered. The Enderman straightened and screamed.

"Quick everyone in the water!" Jesse said as the line broke up and went to the railings. The quickly started mining and jumped into the water.

Soren spoke up. "Oh! When I constructed this place, I was worried about how flammable my building material was. So, I installed a fire suppression system to prevent the whole thing from going up in flames!"

"So… there's more water?" Jesse asked hopefully.

The group started swimming through the river."Much more! If we activate it, it could disperse all these Endermen while we swim to safety!"

"Can we reach the controls from here?"

"The lever is right up there!" Soren said pointing up a wooden pillar.

Jesse climbed up the ladder and glanced at the amount of angry Endermen screeching at him. "Yeash!" Jesse judged the distance to the trapdoor and flipped the lever. The building started shaking.

"I don't know how much water this thing is going to kick out, so everybody-" Jesse fell as the place began flooding. Endermen tried to get to higher ground, but to no avail. The water just kept rising.

"It's working!" Lukas said.

"Well done, Jesse!" Soren congratulated as Jesse swam over to the group. "Now, time to swim to that trap door!"

Everyone started swimming as the water kept rising. The group dove when they were above the trap door. When Jesse almost made it to the trap door, he turned and saw Petra and Gabriel pulling Steven, who was trying to swim as best he could but was failing. Jesse swam over and grabbed Gabriel, who in turn grabbed Petra and Steven. Jesse managed to pull them all to the trap door and get them down. Jesse exited the water last.

 **Hey guys, ThinMintE here! I am sooo sorry for not posting earlier. I really am. But I'm back now and we are going to have our regular Monday afternoon updates! So no this story is not on hiatus or anything. I am back to regular posts. So have a good week and go get 'em tigers'**

 **-ThinMintE**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The portal spit the wither sickened trio and Jesse onto the floor of Soren's fortress. Rueben squealed with alarm and trotted over to check on Jesse.

The four of them stood up and Jesse took off the Enderman helmet.

"We made it!"

"Making it is relative," Soren said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Petra flinched and pointed to the doorway. There was a zombie lumbering towards them, along with other mobs behind it.

"Oh, come on!" Jesse said, extremely annoyed. He pulled out his sword and attacked the zombie. As he finished it off, the skeletons loaded and aimed their bows at the boy. Jesse turned and ducked behind the wall justas the arrows zoomed passed.

"Not that this isn't a ton of fun but— lets grab that Formidi-Bomb and get out of here!" He said to Soren, who was across the doorway.

"One small problem. Tiny, really. Minuscule," the ginger said as he pulled out his sword and swung at an approaching zombie. "I haven't actually built it yet."

"That's a 'small problem'?" Jesse exclaimed.

"You seem like a person who appreciates cool stuff that's cool for no reason." Two arrows embedded themselves into the stone next to Rueben, who squealed and backed up further into the shadows.

"Thanks?" Jesse said.

"Why are we talking about personality types in the middle of an arrow shower?" Steven asked.

"Go ahead and throw that lever behind you," Soren said pointing to the level on the wall behind Jesse and ignoring Steven.

"Jesse?" Olivia asked.

The burnet jumped and hit the lever with his sword.

"Hold onto your socks— 'cause they're about to get blown off!" Soren said as pumpkins fell from shoots and landed on iron blocks in a T shape, turning all the statues into iron golems. "Go to work boys!"

Rueben squealed.

The golems smacked and punched and struck the mobs into dust, clearing the room. One even started going gorilla swing style, while a team of them started playing baseball with the mobs.

"Oof, ouch," Soren said a a skeleton slammed into the wall next to the group and fell, bursting into dust.

"That did turn out to be pretty cool," Jesse commented.

"I wouldn't lie to you Jesse," Soren said. "Oh, wait a minute I would. I didn't lie to you— that's what I meant."

With the fortress clear of mobs, Soren started walking forward and directing the golems to another area of the room.

"Do you guys hear that?" Axel asked.

"Hear what?" Jesse asked.

"All that stuff whispering. 'Take me. Take me now.'"

Jesse took off the gloves of his suit and looked around. They were in a stone brick room lined with tubes and chests. Chest minecarts on powered rails traveled above them. Redstone glowed from the rafters.

"I think it's saying… 'Olivia should get to take more than Axel,'" Olivia responded. "But why? 'Because she's cooler.'"

"I know it's cool," Jesse started, "but the only things we need in here are the ingredients for the Formidi- bomb.

"The loot says you're wrong," Axel said, pointing at Jesse.

"I'll fetch the Super TNT, it's right up… there," Soren said, turning to look behind him at some chests above the doorway.

"How are you going to get up there?" Steven asked.

"Oh, I have my ways…" Just then, three iron golems created a ladder to the platform. Soren shimmied up it in a second. He turned to the group. "Oh, and feel free to help yourselves!"

Axel and Olivia grinned. They raced off to the chests.

"Just make sure you keep an eye out for gunpowder we'll need to make the Formidi-Bomb."

The wither sickened trio and Lukas walked to the back of the room. Jesse scoured a few chests before coming up to them.

"Are you all doing okay?"

They were silent before answering.

"It's gotten really bad," Lukas said.

"Really really bad," Steven muttered with his eyes shut, leaning against the wall. He coughed.

"Part of me is hoping that— when we bomb the Wither Storm, the sickness will just… dissipate," Lukas said.

"That would be nice," Gabriel said.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I had the same thought" Jesse said.

"Fingers crossed, right?"

"Toes too." Jesse walked away to check on the others and check more chests for gunpowder.

The group jumped when the back wall opened up, revealed my a minecart track. The carts rolled out on their own and lined up in tow rows as the tracks lit up.

"Cool," Petra said before coughing.

They heard Jesse call to Soren about having enough gunpowder and Soren respond with reporting he found the Super TNT. The group gathered around the bomb.

"Wait, I thought the Super TNT was the Formidi-Bomb," Olivia said.

"Of course not! They're two completely different words, aren't they?" Soren asked.

"Let's build us a Formidi-Bomb," Jesse said.

"Yes! Let's! Build away!" Soren said.

"Um… how do we build us a Formidi-Bomb, exactly?" Jesse asked. Soren looked at him. "Do we just combine this with the gunpowder?..."

"The crafting recipe is quite simple really," Soren explained. "Super TNT in the middle, gunpowder all around."

Jesse smiled. "Got it!"

Jesse reached for the Super TNT. Soren pulled away, saying "No! No, no, no! The ingredients are highly unstable— even putting them in close proximity is a risk."

"Okay… well… we may not have the Formidi-Bomb yet, but at least we finally have the ingredients to make one. Progress," Jesse said. Steven weakly fist pumped the air.

"And now that we have them, we…" Jesse didn't respond and put his hands on his hip. Soren tried again. "Ahem. We… I literally don't remember. You're going to have to help out a little, Jesse."

"We're still going to need Magnus and Ellegaard to use this thing," Jesse said. "They must be close."

Just then, an Enderman teleported into the fortress. Everyone turned away and covered their eyes.

"Oh, dear," Soren said. "I was afraid of this. With The End underwater, the Endermen will try to escape." Rueben oinked in fear, his little legs trembling. "Of course, of course!" Soren exclaimed, putting the Super TNT in his pocket. "To the mine carts, everyone!" The group ran towards the tracks. "I've been waiting to say that… to people, I mean."

Many Endermen teleported into the fortress just as the group made it into the mine carts, Steven collapsing into his. Petra started to check on him, but he waved her away. The carts started zooming along just as the Endermen started closing in. The wall closed just as the Endermen hissed at them, slamming shut in their faces.

 **Hey guys, how are y'all doing? So I have a few shout out to supporters:**

 **Thank you SuperCools, machomatthew29350, and The Diamond Gamer for the follows and favs. It made my day seeing the notifications. And now, onto Review Replies!**

 **Ellismskd24: It would really depend on what she likes and your personality.**

 **Endless-Stories992: I think it would stress out any sane person. Only a moron would not worry about three super sick people in a world full of monsters.**

 **FeathersOfFancy: I guess that my short break was good thing then so that you could catch up. He is very relatable though. Thanks for the support!**

 **xxLilacLavenderxx: That sounds a lot like my thoughts when I let them wonder. Generally I'm focused on something, but my train of thoughts takes unexpected turns when I'm not. Maybe they need soaps so that they smell better. I hope this chapter is as good as the last.**

 **Sorry that some of these replied and shout outs are a bit late guys. But have a good week. Go get 'em tigers!"**

 **-ThinMintE**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The carts zoomed through the tunnel, towards the outside.

"Incoming!" Axel yelled. They exited the tunnel into the forest, where the the sun was just rising. The carts slammed into a creeper on the tracks, throwing everyone and the carts off track. Everyone stood up as mobs came at them.

And ran passed them. Jesse raised his eyebrow as he glanced at the mobs.

"There you are," said a voice. The crew looked and saw Ellegaard and Magnus, swords drawn, hacking down mobs.

"So glad you could make it," Magnus said smiling. Jesse drew his sword and joined them. Soren moves behind Axel. "Could've used you earlier. Showing up just in time to hold up the trophy, huh?"

Jesse turned around so that they were back to back. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"This looks like 'okay' to you?" Magnus yelled.

"I thought Ivor was coming to get you!" Jesse responded.

"Ivor?" Ellegaard asked. "We haven't even seen him!" Just then, a creeper came at them, flashing. It exploded in their faces.

"What's going on?" Lukas asked, now standing next to Jesse. Olivia was being chased by a creeper, and ran by Petra-who was supporting a barely conscious Steven with her sword drawn-and Axel. Axel yelled and started running after Olivia and the creeper. Jesse stood up.

"You don't have to worry about the monsters," Soren said. "They're running away!" As he said, the mobs passing them were running into them and into the tunnel. "Worry about what they're running away from." The group came next to Jesse, and watched the Wither Storm, which looked like a giant ballon had grown from its back now, circle around and destroy everything in front of it.

"I feel like that got bigger," Axel commented.

"It did," Olivia said.

"It's Formidi-Bomb time," Jesse said, taking a step forward.

"Soren?" Ellegaard asked, she and Magnus walking in front of the group, sheathing their weapons.

"It's him. It's you." Magnus exclaimed.

Soren looked down and walked to the front of Jesse's group, stopping in front of the other Order members. "Hello, old friends."

Just then, the Storm roared, causing everyone to flinch. Soren ran up a wood build, Jesse and Rueben flanking him. The Storm kept roaring, alternating heads.

"Time to go," Soren said. "We only get one shot at this." He turned around to face the others. "Remember… once the Formidi-Bomb is crafted it'll explode in a matter of seconds. It means that whoever is doing the crafting… will be in great danger. I was hoping… well… um… perhaps we could draw straws?" Jesse turned around.

"Don't look at me," Magnus said.

"This is my chance to step up," Jesse said.

"Perhaps," Soren said.

Jesse hung his head and turned to face Soren. "I'm going to set off the Formidi-Bomb."

Soren stepped down to the burnet. "That's what I was hoping for." He handed Jesse the Super TNT. "The rest of us will build distractions in its path. Hopefully it'll buy you some time."

The wither sickened trio coughed as Petra, still supporting Steven, spoke to Ellegaard and Magnus. "You should be ashamed of yourselves." They each looked at their feet.

"Jesse," Ellegaard said stepping forward, "take my armor. It will help."

Magnus stepped forward as well. "Nah, you should take mine. It's gotten me out of a lot of jams.

"I insist.

"I double insist."

"Can you just *cough* split up the pieces or *cough* something?" Steven asked.

"That's actually a better idea," Jesse said, stepping down to the two Order members. "Ellegaard, I'll take your boots and Magnus, I'll take your chest plate. That way we each have two pieces." They gave him the armor pieces.

"Are you sure we're all gonna die!" Ellegaard yelled at the end.

"What?!" Jesse yelled as he and everyone else looked to see the Storm closing in on them. They ran towards it.

"Jesse," Soren said, "you're going to have to set up a crafting table out there and make that Formidi-Bomb! Everybody else, grab a buddy and split up. We need to keep the Witherstorm on track, so build build build!" Everyone started dodging trees and purple lasers. "Jesse, Don't forget. Super TNT in the middle, and gunpowder all around!" The group split into two and Jesse kept running straight towards the Storm.

"Here!" Petra said, shoving blocks into her friends' hands. "Take those and go!" Steven and Gabriel did the same."

"I'm afraid she is correct. We will be of no help to you," Gabriel said. Steven just coughed and nodded, leaning more into Petra. The other started building out of pink clay.

Steven turned when he heard Jesse yell "Not yet!" He gasped and coughed when he saw the burnet in a tractor beam. "Anyone got a fishing rod?"

Petra looked at him funny. "Why would you ask a question like that right now?" He only pointed. "Okay, that's a good reason." She yelled out the question to the others.

"Ahh!" Magus and Ellegaard yelled as they were swept off the Rueben build by a tentacle. They slammed into a tree. "We're okay!" Magnus yelled, meeting up with the others as they ran from the build, now surrounded in a tractor beam.

"I have a fishing rod!" Olivia yelled, taking it out and waving it around.

"Come on! We need to save Jesse!" Petra said. The group ran to the middle, and Olivia casted the line.

She hooked Jesse's belt line just as the burnet let the Formidi-Bomb float into the Storm's faces. Everyone grabbed hold of the fishing rod to keep from floating. Jesse cheered, and the bomb blew up.

 **Sorry, that's the end of the chapter! Evil cliffhanger, I know. Slightly shorter chapter, but it's worth the suspense. Now onto Review Replies!**

 **Ellismskd24: Add a little mysterious to the mix and you got it.**

 **Ryry-24: I think I can make that happen. I'll need to pull a few strings, but, I think I can.**

 **FeathersOfFancy: You don't have to! I shall spare everyone's feelings. Thank you for the Follow.**

 **xxLilacLavenderxx: I think that would be too much in Jesse's mind. Three people with a deadly sickness plus him having amnesia would make any sane person crack from pressure.**

 **And SuperCools, thank you for the support.**

 **And that's a wrap guys. Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The group holding the fishing rod gasped as Jesse sailed over their heads, landing face down, unmoving, as parts of the Wither Storm rained down from above them. They ran over to Jesse.

"Is *cough* he okay?" Petra asked as they knelt around the unconsciousness brunette. He started to stir just after Petra asked.

"He'll be fine, he just got knocked out," Olivia said, turning to look at the red head.

"So we pick him up and run?" Axel asked.

"No Axel," Lukas said. "We're not gonna be crushed by anything. We're not in a shadow."

 _THUD._ The group, including the now awake Jesse, turned to look at the raining tentacles and heads falling to the ground, each with a ground shaking boom.

"Is that it?" Axel asked as the group stood up and gazed at the fallen Storm. "Is it over?"

"I can't believe it's… actually dead," Olivia breathed.

"You did it Jesse!" Lukas exclaimed as the brunette walked to the front of the group. "You actually did it!"

"Haha! Handled like a champ," Magnus said, stepping forward as he looked at the dark eyes of the Wither Storm with pride.

"Not to say that that I doubted you," Ellegaard said stepping next to Magnus, "but I did, a little. But now I don't! And I never will again!"

"I must also say that was most impressive," Soren said, turning to Jesse. "It rivals- maybe even surpasses- OUR adventures as the Order," Soren said, grinning widely.

"A *cough* Agreed," Gabriel said.

"I know it wasn't easy," Lukas stated.

"About time we got a real win," Alex said to nobody in general.

"I did do it, didn't I?" Jesse said happily with a hint of pride, smiling at his achievement.

Rueben then ran out from by Steven's side, turning to stand in front of Jesse with a large piggy smile on his face. He squealed in excitement.

"Thanks, buddy," Jesse said, petting his friend.

"Great job Jesse," Petra said, before breaking into a coughing fit. Steven gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes. That *cough*was most impressive," Gabriel complimented.

"Thanks guys," Jesse said.

"Maybe we should put out the fires," Olivia said thoughtfully as she looked at the flames licking the grasses and unmoving tentacles.

"Eh, let it burn. The command block is destroyed and the thing is just going to sit there and rot otherwise," Magnus said nonchalantly.

"We should make sure that the fire doesn't destroy the land though," Jesse said. "Okay gang, grab some blocks that won't burn and make a wall. We can keep the fire from destroying the surrounding area that way." They group nodded as everyone went to work, the Withered trio staying behind.

"So, *cough* shouldn't this *cough* sickness *cough* have disappeared if it was *cough* actually dead?" Steven asked his friends. Petra's brow furrowed in thought and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it should've worked that way," the warrior replied before coughing. Petra's eyes widened.

"Does that mean it's still alive and we only knocked it out?" The others were silent at that thought.

"The Command Block, as well as the Wither Storm were *cough* destroyed in the explosion, I can assure you," Gabriel said, reassuring the redhead. "We'll just need to find another cure."

Shouts from the others drew their attention. They looked over to see people streaming out of the wreckage of the Storm, groaning, tired, and confused, but alive. The others were cheering and smiling while helping them out. Steven saw Jesse run into the wreckage.

"Are you okay?" Petra asked Steven as he weakly jumped into her, missing the split second flash of white in his visible eye.

"Yeah, I'm *cough* fine," he said, trying to stand on his own feet as he processed the picture he just saw, one of three alive Storms. He fell back against Petra, who gave a small smile when his arm was around her shoulder again.

She didn't get to think about the butterflies in her stomach. A loud, single groan erupted from the center of the Storm, and the rib cage of the monster lifted up, enclosing something in the center. The Storm started to rise, slowly but surely. It growled and snarled as it started to lift up into the sky. Everyone could only stand, prettified with fear, as the sky darkened to a sickly purple black. Two more roars joined in with the main one, and the two other heads of the once while body rose and acted of their own volition. The tractor beams waved around as the heads-now with three on each body-turned, already sucking up blocks.

"We got to go!" Petra said, trying to move. The group then realized they were leaning against each other for support, the only reason they were standing. They fell as they broke apart and tried to run, the sickness getting too much.

Steven managed to stand, and pulled Petra up before collapsing again. She and Gabriel, who stood on his own, each put one of his arms around their shoulders as they ran/stumbled to where the rest of the group was hiding behind a rock formation. They collapsed as Olivia spoke up.

"Jesse, you made it!" the engineer said as Rueben, Axel, Herman and Jesse joined the group.

"And Herman?" Steven said weakly as he glanced at his friend with relief. Just then, a tractor beam landed over the group's hideout.

"Look out!" Jesse exclaimed, everyone following without hesitation.

The Endermen then decided to join the fray, teleporting in front of the group as the withered trio fell to the ground, too exhausted to keep going. Axel, Ellegaard, and Olivia picked them up.

"Jesse! They're falling behind!" Lukas yelled. The brunette turned to see the six lagging behind.

"Axel! Olivia! Ellegaard!" Jesse yelled turning. "You gotta move faster!"

"They're too sick— this is the best we can do!" Axel replied. Steven glanced up from Olivia's shoulder. He tapped her shoulder and pointed at some horses about to run them over. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Guys! Grab the horses!" she shouted as she sidestepped and grabbed the horse's reigns, jerking Steven. Olivia got on the horse and started to pull Steven up, yelling when he was too much of a dead weight. Magnus ran over and got him situated in the saddle behind the engineer before running to get on a horse with Soren. Jesse pulled up on his own horse, Rueben in his lap.

"You guys ready?" he asked. Olivia nodded.

"We're good," Axel shouted, Petra riding behind him.

"I got Herman!" Lukas shouted.

"Alright lets go!" Jesse shouted as they took off, the Storms raging behind them.

"Whatever you do, don't look back!" Jesse yelled, two distinct screams sounding a split second later.

"I looked!" Axel said.

"Me too!" Magnus said, clutching tighter to Soren.

"Focus on riding Axel!" Petra said as they nearly missed a tree.

"Right right, got it."

"Everyone follow me!" Jesse shouted as everyone started passing him.

"This doesn't look like following," Steven said as Olivia and he passed the brunette. He broke into a coughing fit.

"Oh, no," Olivia said as Endermen started teleporting into the way of the parade of horses and Storms. The tractor beams hit the tall mobs, causing them to become enraged and get out of the way of the horses.

"There! We need to ride over that-" Jesse didn't get to finish. A flaming skull came from behind and above the heroes and hit the bridge, knocking it out. They skidded to a stop. "…Bridge."

"Jesse look out!" Lukas screamed as an Enderman teleported right in front of the hero. He and Rueben ducked their heads as a tractor beam fell over the tall mob. The Enderman lifted its head, trembling, and let out a chalky screech before grabbing and ripping a block off a nearby tentacle. Jesse lifted his head in time to see this, and turned, as did the others.

There were Endermen all over the Storms, ripping them apart block by block. "The Endermen. They're slowing it down!" Soren exclaimed.

"Am I seeing Endermen attack the Wither Storm?" Jesse said unbelievably.

"Endermen move blocks. It's what they do," Soren replied, shrugging slightly.

"Guys, we got to build a new bridge— right now," Ellegaard said as said as she and Magnus stood at the edge of the chasm, blocks in hand. Lukas and Jesse also hoped off, and the four of them built the bridge as fast as they could. They remounted as soon as they were across.

"Yeehaw! Whoo!" Axel yelled as they fled into the mountains.

"Keep it down, would ya Axel?" Petra asked, sending a slight glare at her friend.

"Sorry."

"We got to find a shelter or something!" Jesse yelled.

After a minute, Ellegaard shouted "There!" She pointed to a small but functional cave opening in the front of a mountain, not too far from their position. She moved to the front of the group, leading them up the least treacherous she could find.

They entered the cave quickly, snow starting to fall quietly as they arrived. Jesse and Rueben stood outside as the others led the horses inside, watching the Storms. He dashed back inside.

"We made it," he announced, smiling around the cave. "We actually freaking made it." Steven pumped the air weakly as the Olivia and Axel helped him lean against the wall.

"Jesse," Lukas said quietly, his face grim. "Herman was saying some pretty weird stuff back on that horse." They glanced at the boy, who was leaning on the wall with one foot against it, head down.

"He might have Wither Sickness," Petra suggested quietly, clutching her infected arm as she approached the two.

"I don't know," Lukas responded. "You three never acted the way he's been acting."

"I'll go talk to him," Jesse said. He walked up to Herman. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Not like myself, that's for sure," Herman responded.

"It's good to *cough*see you again *cough* Herman," Steven called weakly but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh yeah, Steven said you rescued Rueben from a butcher," Jesse said as the memory surfaced. "Thanks for that."

"What? What do you mean? Who are you?" he asked, his now-red eyes widening.

"Do you *cough* not remember?" Steven asked as he broke into a coughing fit.

"The Wither Storm did something to him," Jesse muttered to himself.

"You mean those creatures we rode on here?" Herman asked bewildered.

"No, that was a horse," Steven said sarcastically, coughing at the end.

Herman pauses for a second before speaking. "You," he said, looking at Jesse, "you're the one who saved me. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"All that matters is, you're safe now," the brunette responded calmly, everyone smiling to support what Jesse said.

"We're all friends here," Petra added, Steven giving her a thankful nod.

"I don't feel safe," Herman admitted. "All I can feel at the moment is the horror of being in that monster." He hugged himself as he shivered. "It was dark… and smelled terrible. I thought I was dead."

"Well you aren't," Olivia said.

"We all made it," Jesse said. "Good idea on suggesting the mixed armor pieces Steven."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't have my leggings," Magnus said. "I owe you dude." Steven could only nod, talking taking effort he couldn't muster.

"How?" Soren suddenly exclaimed, his back to the others. "How could this have happened?" He spun around. "Why is that thing still alive?" He started walking around the cave in confusion.

"The Formidi-Bomb wasn't strong enough," Jesse said matter-of-factly. "I mean, it did rip the Wither Storm apart, but it barely made a dent in the Command Block."

"So the Command Block is still out there?" Soren asked calmly.

"Yes it is."

"Well that's just fantastic." Soren sighed. "And now we have gone from one Wither Storm— to three." He sighed. "The plan was a complete failure. I should've cast the foul thing into the abyss," he muttered.

"So… the Command Block is controlling all three Wither Storms?" Jesse asked, slightly confused.

"Why are you asking me?" Soren asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the brunette. "Am I expected to know every last thing in the universe?" There was a little bark in his voice, covered mostly confusion and weariness. He sighed. "I need a moment to think," he quietly announced before turning and walking out of the cave.

 **FINALLY! Guys, I am SO SO SORRY for not uploading sooner. I have been living in crazy town. I have many a story about fire alarms and sump pumps dying, consecutive movie weekends, crazy chemistry classes (even though it's only the third week of school), locker rooms smelling like a skunk exploded, and that's only the tip of the iceberg. I also achieved one of my dreams that I have had for many years. But I'm trying to get a schedule going (ha like THAT'S ever going to happen) and updates are happening! Now, Review Replies:**

 **FeathersofFancy: Awwe, Thanks so much! Again, I am so sorry for how long this took to get out. I hope it still pulls you in.**

 **Ryry-24(Guest): Here it is! I will have to see about the reveal, but I'll try! Well, we have reached the end of three, and moved into the beginning of episode four. Still a bit to go, though, sadly, the beginning of the end is upon us.**

 **The Diamond Gamer: Yay, my cliffhanger worked! Thanks for the support!**

 **Ellismskd24: Yes.**

 **And also, Shout Outs to:**

 **LeMafiaKreb, thanks for the fav. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **ThePhantomBaroness, thanks for following me. Enjoy the story!**

 **Iceman388, thanks for favoriting the story! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.**

 **Hope you have a good week! Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Is he always like this?" Herman asked.

"You have NO idea," the other Order members responded simultaneously. Herman looked around and spotted Lukas.

"That jacket… I remember seeing it!" He walked up to the blonde as he turned around. Jesse also walked up.

"Lukas always wears that jacket," he replied.

"No, there were others wearing ones like it when we escaped!" He backed away. "Ugh, it hurts just thinking about it."

"It's *cough* it's okay Herman," Steven said weakly.

"Jesse," Lukas started, "if what Herman said is true… I mean, do you think? I thought for sure they were gone but, if they were just trapped in the Wither Storm."

"Lukas your friends could be out there!" Jesse said.

"I know- which means I've got to go out there. I've got to go after them! They might need me." Lukas turned to get supplies.

"Whoa," Petra said suddenly, "I suddenly feel really dizzy." Steven swayed and nearly fell-even though he was leaning against the wall- and Gabriel went off balance.

"Easy, easy I gotcha," Axel said, gently lowering Petra to the ground, Olivia and Magnus doing the same with Steven and Gabriel respectively.

Jesse bent down next to Rueben. "Hey buddy, you doing okay?" the brunette asked as he pet his friend. "Of course you are. Wish I could say the same for everyone else." He stood up and went over to Lukas, who was rooting around in a chest.

"Gravel? No. Dirt? Don't think so.." the blonde murmured, oblivious to Jesse's approach. He closed the chest and turned around, jumping in surprise when he saw Jesse.

"Lukas what are you doing?"

"I told you. I'm going after my friends. I thought the other Ocelots were dead. But if not… I need to go find them. Look, I am grateful to you guys for bringing me this far, but I can't leave them alone out there."

"You just can't up and leave Lukas… you're a part of our team!" Jesse said.

"You saying that just reminds me that I left my team," the blonde responded coldly.

"Lukas."

"Look. You and me, we've made a pretty good team so far. I'd even call us friends. So I hope you'll understand why I need to go back for my OLD friends."

"But we are helping them. Saving the world means saving them too!" Jesse tried, his voice rising.

"Isn't that just… kinda abstract?" the blonde asked.

"You just can't *cough*walk up to *cough*the Storms and *cough* and say 'can I have my friends back,' now *cough* now can you?" Steven said. Petra leaned on him to get him to stop talking.

"Steven's right! The number one thing we can do for them is beat those Wither Storms."

"I," Lukas sighed, "I guess you guys have a point. Okay. I'll stay. I just hope they're alright."

"Thanks." Lukas sighed and looked at his feet.

"I'm gonna go check on the horses." Steven, Gabriel, and Petra all broke into coughing fits.

"Whoa, easy there guys," Axel said.

"Stop fussing over me at least. I'm fine. Fuss over Steven." The boy rolled his eyes and looked at Axel.

"Keep fussing over her," he deadpanned before coughing again.

"Some leftover cobblestone. Might come in handy," Jesse said as he closed the chest he was rummaging in. He walked over to the Wither sickened trio. "Guys, how are you doing? You guys feeling any better?"

"'Better' is relative. If I just sit here and don't move… or breathe… it's _almost_ bearable," the redhead responded.

"I'm afraid she is not wrong," Gabriel said. Steven moaned a response from where he was curled up against Petra's side, his head on her shoulder. The redhead's arm was wrapped around his shoulders. She rubbed his back as he moaned.

"It's worse for him," she murmured.

"Man, if it wasn't for Ivor, none of you would be like this!" Axel said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Olivia responded.

"That's not true exactly," Petra started. "Ivor built the Wither sure… but he couldn't have done it without that skull I gave him."

"Don't you start *cough* blaming yourself," Steven murmured

"Yeah, there's no way you would've known what would happen," Jesse said in an attempt to comfort the sick girl. " Nobody's ever seen anything like that!"

"Still," she said, determination entering her voice, "I'm going to do everything I can to make this right."

"No," Steven moaned, pressing into her more. Petra blushed a little, but rubbed his back in response.

"Petra," Olivia said kneeling in front of the redhead, "I know this isn't easy to hear, but you're too sick to be going _anywhere_."

"I'm not that sick."

"Steven is, but you and I aren't," Gabriel agreed.

"Not you too," Ellegaard sighed and facepalmed as Magnus crossed his arms.

"You need rest as well," the King said.

"Maybe you three should rest in this cave for a while," Axel suggested. "I mean It's safe… defendable…"

"I second that idea," Ellegaard said.

"If I say I'm fine then I'm fine!" Petra said hotly before coughing again.

"If you try to keep going… I'm afraid you're not gonna make it," Olivia said.

"No, no way. I'm not a quitter."

"I will also fight this to the end," Gabriel said.

"Petra, Gabriel, you two need to keep fighting. There's no time to sit around relaxing in some cave," Jesse agreed. "Steven what about you?"

"Jesse…" Olivia warned.

"If you're all going then I guess *cough* I guess I am too," Steven said, looking up at Jesse, who nodded.

"Thanks Jesse. Knew you'd understand," Petra said, relieved. "Just… give us a little time to catch our breath, and we'll be fine."

"This is a bad idea, Jesse," Axel advised.

"How can you _not_ see that?" Magnus asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, well It's Petra, Steven and Gabriel's calls to make," the brunette responded. He walked over to where Herman was balled up in a corner by himself, ending the argument. "How you doing?"

"Wondering what the heck is going on," Herman responded. "I also wanted to thank you for saving me. I'll repay you for it someday."

"You'll get your chance Herman. Anything else?"

"Yeah, who are these people?" Herman asked.

"They're friends." He looked over to where Lukas was petting the horses. "Why don't you go over and talk to Lukas? He's nice."

"You mean the one with the jacket?" Jesse nodded in response as Herman walked over, Jesse trailing behind to make sure it went okay. He paused as Rueben walked up to Petra, sniffling.

"Sorry Rueben. Don't really feel like company," she said as Steven made a feeble attempt at lifting his arm, beckoning to the pig. Rueben got the message and oinked happily as he curled up against the boy's stomach. Jesse smiled at the sight.

"So it's like this?" Herman asked, copying Lukas' movements.

"Yep. That's how you stroke a horse," the blonde responded as he gave one an apple.

"They're so calm, but their hair is coarse," Herman said, amazement filling his voice. Lukas chuckled.

"Pet this one. It's coat feels different." Herman did so and his eyes widened in amazement.

"It's so soft!" Lukas chuckled again.

"How are the horses?" Jesse asked as he walked up to them.

"They're tired, but okay. Like everyone else," Lukas said tiredly.

"I'm glad you're staying with us Lukas," Jesse said.

"Yeah," the blonde responded with a nod. "Me too."

A bright flash of purple light outside the cave caught Jesse's attention. He walked outside to cave stopping at the edge of the ledge. Another flash illuminated the humongous Storms, each as large as a mountain and the main one as big as three.

Steven sighed as he took in the quiet hoof the cave. If he closed his eyes, it was easy to pretend he was living peacefully in the Minecraft Story Mode world and that the storms didn't exist. There were no sounds other than small conversations, the cackle of torches, and the occasional cough. His ears also picked up the faint sound of Jesse's footsteps as he exited the cave. Steven pulled Rueben a little closer to him and snuggled up to Petra some more. The redhead sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Just cold. You and Rueben are warm. *cough*It's just nice." Petra hummed in response, acknowledging the fact that he was also chasing away the cold also filling her. She shook her head to try and clear her head of the sudden thoughts that filled it. She laid her head against his, and closed her eyes. Axel nudged Olivia and gestured to the two. Olivia smiled at the sight.

"They look so cute together," she whispered to Axel. He nodded.

A roar like thunder interrupted the quiet of the cave, putting everyone on edge. They all stood and walked out to the ledge. The sight of the Storms coming their way greeted them, the monsters silhouetted against the sickly purple sky.

"I can't believe it found us so quickly," Petra murmured as she held he infected arm. Steven nodded as he leaned against her.

"We're not safe anywhere, are we?" Lukas asked quietly.

"Well we can't just stand around and wait for it," Olivia said.

"Guys there's a reason it's following us!" Jesse said as he appeared from the side, Ivor and Soren following. "Ivor said that it's because of the amulet that Gabriel—"

"Ivor! It is you!" Magnus said angrily, throwing his arms up. He walked over to the potionologist, Ellegaard following with a cold glare on her face. Gabriel also followed, his lips pinched.

"Good to see you too, Magnus. Ellegaard. Gabriel," Ivor said calmly.

Herman walked up as well, with a must friendlier expression. "Hello, I'm Herman," he said, holding a hand out. Ivor looked around at the group.

"Somebody pinch me."

"Anyway," Jesse said, getting the group back on track and pulling out the amulet, "Ivor figured out that the Wither Storms are drawn to the amulet. So we're gonna lure them back to Soren's fortress and destroy the command block with an enchanted super-weapon." He walked over to the front of the group, looking at the Storms as he talked.

"You figured that all out just now?" Olivia asked.

"The point is, we need to get moving. We aren't safe," Ivor said, walking towards Jesse. "Not as long as we have that amulet."

"I'll take it, Axel said as he stepped forwards and grabbed the fully-lit amulet.

"You can't!" Olivia protested.

"I can, and I have to," the burly boy persisted.

"But you could be killed!" the engineer insisted.

"There's no way I can let you do this Axel," Jesse said as Axel took the amulet from his hand, a forking look in the brunette's face.

"You don't understand. I'm not asking," he said, putting the amulet into his inventory. "I thought you'd trust me by now. You just go make that super weapon. I'll meet you back at Soren's fortress."

"Well Axel shouldn't have to do this alone," Magnus declared as he stepped forwards. "I'm coming with you man!"

"Nice!"

"Jesse, I'm going with him too. Like you said, I need to keep fighting."

"I'm going with them too," Steven said before coughing. Gabriel also stepped up as well.

"I will also accompany them."

"I for one am going with Jesse," Herman said. "I said I'd pay him back, and this could be my chance."

"My friends are still out there somewhere," Lukas said.

"Then you must do this— for them," Soren responded.

"Everyone, take care of yourselves," Jesse said.

"You too," Axel answered.

Everyone started packing up to leave, mainly by grabbing the horses' bridles and leading them out of the cave.

"Hey Jesse," Axel called. "Let's practice our handshake again. Just once for the road."

"The grinder grab? You got it," Jesse said as they pulled their right hands down and their left hands up, flipping direction to hit them again, before bumping both both fist in the middle. They laughed when they finished.

"I'll see you at Soren's, all right?" Jesse said as he mounted his horse, Rueben sitting behind him.

"Not if I see you first," Axel joked.

The group heading for Ivor's lab set off without another word, the only sound the clipping of horse hooves as they headed down the mountain, towards their only hope of defeating the Storms once and for all.

 **Ahhh! Finally! I am so sorry guys for not updating. School and musical, and dance, and ahhh! But I had a day off, which I dedicated to writing this chapter and I finished it! I really hope you guys enjoy it. Now onto Review Replies:**

 **Ellismskd24: Ok. I don't get it, I don't watch Power Rangers.**

 **Shafiqayies: thanks for the follow and favorite, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Jessicanightmarewolf: thanks for the follow and favorite, hope you enjoy!**

 **Well, that's all for now. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Have a good week. Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	29. Happy Birthday Transportation!

**Chapter 29**

 **Hey guys, so just an FYI this chapter will be going in between the two groups: Steven's and Jesse's. Enjoy!**

 _With Steven_

"So, where to first?" Petra asked as they watched the retreating forms of Jesse, Soren, Ivor, Lukas, and the others retreat down the mountain.

"No idea," Axel said with a grin as he turned to face the others.

"Maybe we should head to Redstonia. It was already attacked, so- *cough* so there shouldn't be too many people there," Steven said. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"That sounds very reasonable."

"Alright then, let's go!" Magnus shouted as they started to climb down the mountain as well. Once they were down, Steven pulled out a map, glanced at it, and pointed.

"That way." Axel raised half his unibrow.

"Where did you get a map from, Steven?"

"I grabbed it from the chest as we were packing up." He put the map back in his inventory as the trio headed out.

-XxXxX-

The sun had just risen over the land, though you could only see the red bleeding across the clouds that were raining down on the group as they traveled across the plains, the mountains just behind them. Reuben jumped with an excited grin on his face. They rode on for the full day and night, before the rain stopped. They passed the next 24 hours also in silence, each lost in their own thoughts

"Can we go any faster?" Jesse asked as the third morning of straight riding through plains.

"Not unless you have a minecart," Ivor responded sharply.

-XxXxX-

Steven leaned against the wall, panting as Axel glanced out the doorway at the sky. He breathed out slowly. "We beat it here," Axel said, turning to Steven, Gabriel, Magnus, and Petra.

"I'm gonna see if I can find anything useful," Petra said as she stood from her hunched over position and walked over to the door. Axel stuck an arm out to stop her.

"No, you stay here and rest. You look as bad as Steven." Petra glared at her friend before giving in and sitting next to Steven, who had slid down the wall and was curled up on the floor. She started petting his hair. She didn't even glance up as Axel and Magnus walked out into the ruined city of engineering. Steven glanced up as a groan reached his ears.

"Wasn't me," Petra said as she looked around.

"Me neither," Gabriel said. Steven closed his eyes again as Petra suddenly jumped up and drew her sword, Gabriel following her. The brunette whipped his head around and spotted a hoard of zombies behind them. Petra swiped at one as Steven clumsily stood and drew his sword. She defeated one zombie before falling to one knee, panting. Steven took her place in defending from the zombies, swiping at two and stabbing another through. Gabriel moved to help him as more flooded from who knows where. They glanced at each other before turning are running out the door, helping up Petra as well. The zombies were dumb enough to follow them. Steven collapsed after a few moments, but they were far enough away that the zombies burned in the sun. Petra plopped down next to him, again panting with exertion.

"At least we're safe, I guess," the redhead commented, before noticing that Steven was out cold. Gabriel chuckled before laying on his back. She also laid down and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Axel and Magnus grinned at the sight when they saw them later that day.

-XxXxX-

The group still rode day and night, this time through the hot and dry mesa. They marveled at the new biome at first, before the sight of red sand and clay got repetitive. Jesse waited another three days of riding through the sandy biome before asking "Are we there yet?"

"Not much farther now," Ivor said before turning forwards again. Silence once again settled over the group.

-XxXxX-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Axel and Magnus screamed as they sped through the fiery land of doom known as the Nether. A herd of ghasts were close on their tail, wailing at them and firing fireballs at them that missed as they flew down the tracks. Steven, Petra, and Gabriel were standing with their swords drawn, waiting for the ghasts to fire and aim correctly.

"Come _on_ you stupid flying squids!" Petra shouted at them.

"You forgot the 'of death' part!" Steven said, his voice rising at the end as a ghast shot a fireball at him. He hit it back, nailing the ghast in the forehead and killing it.

"THIS IS THE FUNNEST AND SCARIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE!" Axel shouted as an undeflected fireball zoomed over his head. No one bothered to correct his grammar.

The fireball hit the track, creating a gaping hole... right over the middle of a lava pool.

"GUYS! HOLE! IN TRACK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Magnus screamed as the Wither-sickened trio turned and saw the hole. They only had time to scream as they fell.

-XxXxX-

The group on horseback finally arrived...

in an ice spike biome. They kept riding through the cold and snow for days. At one point, Ivor fell asleep, curled up against Soren's back. Soren was not amused at the potionologist snoring in his ear, and roughly shouldered him awake. Jesse turned his head and laughed at the display, Ivor glaring at them slightly.

-XxXxX-

Axel and Magnus groaned as they woke up. "Dude, get off. You're gonna make me a pancake at this rate," the griefing master said as Axel rolled off him.

"Sorry. Where are we?" The burly boy asked as he took in their surroundings. They were still in the Nether, but now behind a netherrack formation and on land.

"No idea," Maganus replied, standing. "GABRIEL!" he yelled when he couldn't spot his friend. Axel looked around again, alarm written on his face.

"PETRA! STEVEN!" he shouted, running around the rock formation-

only to trip and land on his face. "I felt all of that," he said as he looked up. Magnus ran around the formation, and laughed.

"Here they are!" he proclaimed. Axel looked to the side to see that he had tripped over Gabriel's legs. The warrior was beginning to stir as Axel got up.

"Wha... what happened? Where are we?" Gabriel asked as he sat up.

"No idea," Magnus said as Axel shock Petra's shoulder gently to wake her. She gave no response.

"Is she alright?" Gabriel asked as he shook her a little harder. Petra growled as she opened her eyes.

"Axel, if you don't stop shaking me right now-"

"She's fine," Magnus said, keeping her from completing her threat. Petra grumbled as she sat up and took everything in. Her eyes widened as she saw Steven, who was laying next to her. She gently shook him.

"Purple people eaters..." he mumbled. She shook him again as she held back a giggle. "Where purple peaches..."

"Are those a thing?" Axel asked smiling. Gabriel shrugged.

"I do not believe so." Petra shook Steven again, rousing a sentence about Wednesday and camels. She poked his arm softly.

"Steven, come on, time to get up." Steven shifted, but didn't wake up. She started tickling his neck slightly. That action finally roused the sleeping teen. His eyes blinked blearily before focusing on Petra. He smiled.

The others smiled knowingly at each other.

"What *cough* happened?" he asked, propping himself up with one arm. The others frowned as they looked at eachother and tried to remember.

"We were on a minecart rail. There were ghasts..." Gabriel said. Magnus gasped.

"That's right! We were being running from ghasts in minecarts, and you guys missed a fireball, and it hit the tracks, creating a hole right over a lava lake..." the Boom King slowed as realisation spread over everyone's faces. Axel was the first to recover.

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE ALIVE?!"

-XxXxX-

The heroes finally arrived...

in the jungle. Ruben was struggling to stay awake as they rode on and on and on, their horses seemingly never getting tired like the heroes that rode them.

"We _must_ be there now... right?" Jesse asked Ivor.

"Nope!" Ivor exclaimed. "No, we're not even close!" He turned back around with a huff.

"That's the exact opposite of what you said a week ago," Herman said as he glanced around at the vines and trees, the occasional parrot flying overhead. Ivor chose not to dignify the statement with a response.

-XxXxX-

"Unless we teleported somehow, I don't- *cough* don't see how we we survived," Petra said as the group trekked through the Nether in search of a portal.

"Well, we obviously didn't, cause people CAN'T TELEPORT! And it's not like a bunch of freaking endermen decided to save a group of kids. There aren't even endermen in the Nether!" Magnus exclaimed.

"We know friend, we know," Gabriel said, trying to keep the Boom King from blowing up in frustration.

"Let's just focus on- *cough* on finding a portal, guys," Steven said as he tripped and fell. Petra helped him up as Axel cheered.

"A minecart rail!"

"This will surely lead to the surface."

"But do we even have minecarts?" Magnus asked. The group's moral fell a little, until Steven checked his inventory. In it were five minecarts, waiting to be placed down.

"Yes we do." He walked over to the tracks and paced them, the other hopping in as soon as he was done.

"Do we even know where this goes?" Axel asked as the picked up speed.

"Let's find out," Petra responded with a grin on her face.

-XxXxX-

The heroes finally finally arrived-

at another biome that wasn't the Far Lands. They only sound they made as they rode was the sound of the horses' footsteps as they walked through the swampland.

"My but hurts," Herman said.

"I feel like we've been riding forever," Lukas added.

"I am telling you, we CANNOT go to the Far Lands!" Soren exclaimed at Ivor for the upteenth time. "They're not just the edge of our world, but the limits of our comprehension!"

"Oh please," Ivor countered. " The Far Lands are a happy accident. Nature's way of keeping life interesting."

"No, no, no! They are perilous and unpredictable! Perlin noise, floating points! These are not matters to be played with!"

"Hold on, back up. What exactly are the Far Lands?" Jesse asked. Soren's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you... being serious? The Far Lands lie at the very edge of all things, where logic gives way to chaos. They're a dangerous place to visit... and a ridiculous place to construct a laboratory!" He glared at Ivor with the last statement.

"Just wait until you see it," Ivor replied calmly.

"Do those two never stop arguing?" Olivia asked heatedly.

"No idea. I'm too hungry to care quite frankly," Herman said.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Lukas said.

"We all are... maybe we should turn back?" Olivia said, bringing the group to a stop. Jesse turned his horse to face hers.

"This isn't the time, swamps are too dangerous," Ivor said cooly. "You never know what could be lurking around."

A sudden noise sounded near the group.

"What was that?" Herman asked, suddenly on guard. Soren looked down sadly.

"My stomach."

"Guys, we can't turn back now. Not after coming so far," Jesse said gently, trying to calm the group.

"Fine. But I'm taking a break," Olivia declared as she dismounted.

"So am I," Soren said as everyone else dismounted. They all decided to sit in a line against a hill, only Soren, Ivor, and Jesse remained standing.

"We mustn't linger long," the potionologist said, coming up to Jesse. "The Far Lands lay just beyond this swamp."

 **FINALLY! I have a new chapter guys, finally here! With all the things going on, I finally have a chapter done! And it's a good day to upload (even though it's not Monday) because...**

 **Transportation is one year old! Today, at the time of this being posted.**

 **My first story is one year old guys. I've been writing this for one year. I've been an author for one year.**

 **SO with that announced, lets go to Review Replies!:**

 **FeathersOfFancy: Yes, yes you do. Thank you for being so understanding. My life is currently as crazy as the characters in Fairy Tail... And I'm loving it! I will keep posting though! Writing is fun too!**

 **Ellismskd: I'm sorry, I literally have no idea what you're talking about anymore.**

 **SuperCools: Thanks!**

 **And shout outs to:**

 **Brittianyammed, thanks for the follow and favorite!**

 **MAC8558: Thanks for favoriting the story!**

 **And lastly shout out to Iron Pikachu, the original author of this story. To be honest, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction, if this story wasn't up for adoption and you let a very inexperienced author take over writing for it. Thanks again for letting me continue the story!**

 **Well, that's gonna be all for now. Now I need to update and fix a few things in my other stories, so it could be a wait again, but I will post as soon as possible! Have a good rest of the week guys!**

 **Go get 'em tigers!**

 **-ThinMintE**


	30. Chapter 30: Traveling is Boring

**Chapter 30: Traveling is Boring and Painful**

Steven groaned as they continued speeding along the tracks, which seemingly went on forever. Petra patted his head in sympathy, her own sickness catching up with her.

"How much farther is this?" Axel whined, oblivious to the tracks slowing down.

"Not much farther at all," Gabriel said. A screeching filled the air as they stopped. They climbed out silently, keeping an eye out for any dangers. Steven fell out more than climbed out, Petra and Magnus moving to support him.

"Where are we?" the boom king asked.

"Who knows man," Axel asked. He started walking away. "Hey I found some stairs!" Everyone else followed him up the steps and onto a platform.

"Whoa, who's portal?" Magus asked as they stood in front of the portal. It looked like your standard Nether portal, except covered in Netherrack, like someone tried to hide it.

"I have no idea," Gabriel said.

"Well let's go!" Axel said as he charged ahead, the others quick to follow.

"Whoa, this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen!"

-XxXxX-

"So this could be our last chance to find food?" Sorean asked. Ivor shrugged as they joined the others against, leaving Jesse to find food. The young hero walked away without his friends' protest, staying silent.

After a minute of walking he found a potato plant. "Potato, you're coming with me," he said as he picked it up. "It's not much but it'll help," he sighed as he walked away.

"Hey Jesse, have you found any food?" Olivia yelled across the swamp.

"I should take what I have back to the group," he mumbled to himself as he continued walking. "But two potatoes are better than one, as they say," as he pocketed another potato. "At least, I think they say that." Jesse continued wandering around, before deeming that there were no more potatoes, and went back the way he came.

"Hey guys, guess what I found," Jesse said as he rejoined his friends. He handed a potato to Olivia.

"A potato. Incredible," she responded sarcastically.

"Hey, at least it's food." Olivia handed it to Herman, quickly ate it. "Potato number two, coming your way," Jesse said as he handed them a second one.

"Can I have this one?" Herman asked.

"No you had the last one," Soren responded sharply.

"Oh, yeah. You take it Ivor!"

"I'm Soren, not Ivor."

"Yeah, sure."

Jesse decided to leave the conversation, opting to head towards the water. He jumped in, and waded towards where some crops lay.

"Gotcha potato," he said as she put it in her pocket. He waded towards another potato plant, this time opting to eat it himself. "Mm, potato." He paused as he spotted something out of place with the surrounding forest.

-XxXxX-

"Have you guys ever seen anything like this?" Magnus said as the group transversed the treacherous tall terrain.

"I will admit that this looks cool, but we need to find a way out of here! That storm's gonna catch up to us if we don't move!" Perta said sharply, glaring at the others.

"Well, it's not like we can climb up to the top of these things!" Magus said, heat lacing his voice.

"Let's just calm down everyone," Gabriel replied calmly.

"Yeah, while we're trapped in the middle of nowhere," Axel said. "The only place we know where to go are back to the tracks back in the Nether."

"Yeah, it's not like there's gonna be anything significant in the middle of these things," Steven said as they turned a corner. They were greeted by the sight of trees, all brimming with apples.

"I'd say that's significant," Axel said as he raced towards the trees.

-XxXxX-

Jesse hopped out of the water and walked towards the hut, narrowing his eyes as he scanned it.

"A witch's hut."

"Aah!" Jesse screamed as Ivor appeared from nowhere beside him, his voice startling him in the quiet atmosphere. "We should stay clear of it - nothing good ever happens when witches are involved."

"Look, a cake! That's enough to feed everyone!" Jesse said joyously.

"It isn't worth it Jesse - witches hate trespassers. Besides - there are plenty of potatoes around," the potionologist advised, his voice rising towards the end.

Jesse's attention was drawn to some movement in the trees. "Is that a witch?"

"Jesse, we shouldn't be here. Witches are very strong."

"Let's get out of here," Jesse agreed.

"Good idea." Ivor's eyes widened as the two hightailed it out of there.

The other's turned to them as they arrived.

"Guys!"

"Jesse, did you find any more food?" Olivia asked hopefully, standing.

"Actually yeah, I have more potatoes, but - it'll have to wait! There's a witch nearby! We saw her creeping through the swamp, and-" Jesse was cut off by a splash potion of harming landing in the middle of the group. Everyone jumped.

"She's here! Soren yelled.

The group turned to find the witch laughing, only a few blocks away.

"Oh no you don't!" Olivia said.

"Watch out for her potions!" Jesse warned before stepping in front and drawing his bow and nocking an arrow. He ducked as the witch threw another potion at him, his friends scattering behind him. He fired his arrow, hitting her in the face. Her repeated this process twice more before the witch fell and poofed.

"See ya later, ya nasty old thing." He said, just as an arrow missed his feet. The group turned to see -

"Oh no ... skeletons..." Olivia said as a group of five skeletons advance over the hill, all getting ready to fire arrows. Jesse ducked as more arrows rained down on him. A panicked whinney caught his attention, the horses quickly running away.

The group didn't have time to catch them, as they were quickly pinned behind another hill. Jesse gasped as another witch joined the boney monsters.

"Witches and skeletons? That's a really bad combination," Lukas stated.

"You're right," Soren responded. "Her potions combined with their arrows.."

"The Far Lands are right past this swamp!" Jesse said as a plan was forming in his head.

"But they've seen us! They'll just follow us!" Olivia countered.

"The rest of you, go! I'll hold them off!" Ivor said as he took out a potion.

"What?! Ivor, no!" Soren said.

"There's no time to argue. Just head for the corner of the glitch wall!" He pointed to his left.

"The WHAT wall?" Jesse asked.

Ivor didn't respond. "Hey you, witch!" he said jumping out from behind the tree. "You're not the only one who can throw a potion!" The potionologist threw a potion of harming at the group, taking out a skeleton. He repeated the process before taking off away from the group, the skeletons and witch giving chase.

"Come on!" Jesse said, leading the group the other way.

"Hold onto your potatoes!" Herman said.

-XxXxX-

"So anyone know where we even are?" Axel asked as they moved through the cannons, trees growing from the sides and gravel, sand, and dirt walling them in.

"Nope. Otherwise we wouldn't be looking for a way out," Steven said, Petra still by his side.

"We must hurry," Gabriel said. "That storm will catch up to us otherwise."

"You still have the amulet, right Axel?" Petra asked.

"Yep, right here," the muscular boy said, pulling out said amulet. The light blue and green were glowing brightly, casting eerie shadows around them.

"Why can't we just leave the amulet somewhere and be done?" Magnus asked. "Then that storm will stay put, right?"

"No, we'll cause the destruction of the entire world that way," Steven said.

"He's right. Once the storm thinks that Gabriel is gone, it'll probably just go on destroying where it wants when it wants," Petra said. "Leading it to the middle of nowhere and abandoned areas are better ideas."

"Okay okay I get the picture," Magnus sighed. "Still, isn't there anyway that we can blow it up?"

"Not unless you have something stronger than the command block and it's living armor," Steven said. "Let's just get out of here before the storm catches us."

"Axel, stop throwing around the amulet," Petra said, as Axel threw the amulet up into the air and caught it casually.

"What? It's not like anything's gonna hit it or-" Axel was cut off by an arrow hitting the amulet out of his hand. It landed on a ledge a few blocks away.

"Skeletons!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Run!" The group sprinted towards the amulet, Magnus scooping it up as they passed it, with the skeletons in pursuit. The group stopped as the ledge ended in a cliff, with obsidian at the bottom.

"Why are there random Nether portals everywhere?" Petra asked as she looked over the edge, the glowing portal laying horizontally on the ground.

"I have no idea!" Magnus said as he jumped out of the way of an arrow.

"Let's risk it," Steven said. "JUMP!" The group jumped over the edge and into to the portal.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay I'm so sorry for not updating and sorry that this is shorter than normal. I now have online school, so that takes up a bit of time, sometimes more than a normal school day. Things have just been crazy here, as I'm sure they have also been for all of you. So here's a chapter to help with that craziness. Hope that this gives you all a little mental break from all the crap we keep hearing.**

 **I just realized that I haven't updated since December.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **But hey, we're in the 30s now! *party streamer noises***

 **Hope y'all have a good weekend! Stay healthy!**

 **Go get 'em fey!**

 **-ThinMintE**


End file.
